Love, Laugh, Struggle
by hannavali795
Summary: Aku bingung, apa itu arti sesungguhnya dari cinta sejati? apakah cinta itu rasa ingin melindungi, rasa sayang, ataukah sebuah obsesi atas seseorang./ Chap 6 is up, chap 1-3 were prologues! Warning lemon, gaya penulisan berubah-ubah setiap chapter genre berubah-ubah, alur gak stabil! yang jelas butuh banyak perbaikan! pairing Narunaru, Naruino...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Piece of Lucifer**

 **Writer and Author : Ahmad MahMudi**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan aku pemilik Naruto ama HS DxD... suer, ra ngapusi!**

 **CrossOver : Naruto, High School DxD, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy (maaf kalo garing), Romance, Action**

 **Pairing : penulis bingung, jadi bantuin tentuin ya, para reader**

 **Warning : Danger! Penulis Newcomer! many typo!**

-Bab 1-

Suatu pagi, di suatu kamar tidur

"duarrr!"

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"adaw! Hidungku...!" teriak gaje dari seorang ups seiblis remaja yang baru saja di bangunkan dari tidur dengan cara yang luar biasa. Dia dibangunkan dengan menyelipkan pletasan yang menyala ke dalam lubang hidungnya (-_- sadis bener).

"wakwakwakwakwak!" dan si pelaku dari peristiwa menyedihkan ini tertawa dengan tidak jelasnya pula.

Dan sikorban pun mengeluarkan hawa mistis dari tubuhnya sambil menggosok hidungnya yang gosong. "ino... kau menjahiliku lagi... kemari kau!" teriaknya sambil mulai mengejar gadis yang menyakiti hidungnya yang tadinya menyedihkan malah tambah menyedihkan.

"hahahahahaha!" sedangkan sigadis malah mengeluarkan tawa yang semakin menggelegar sambil berlari keruang tengah dimana disana terdapat iblis yang terlihat muda dan tampan walau terdapat beberapa kriput di wajahnya wkwkwkwk #plak.

"ino! Berhenti kau!" teriak sang korban sambil terus mengejar sipelaku tindakan tak senonoh tadi. Dan sikorban inilah tidak lain adalah karakter utama dari fiction ini.

Pause

Hai, namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Warna rambutku pirang menyala dengan gaya rambut agak panjang (bayangin aja usui dari kaichou wa maid-sama) dengan bagian belakang lebih panjang, warna mata biru langit, tubuh agak atletis, kulit berwarna agak putih, walaupun wajahku tampan tapi wajahku juga agak mirip preman yang membuatku mendapat banyak masalah, ditambah aku memiliki tato kanji di leher kananku yang bertuliskan "AOI" yang artinya biru dan bibir kanan bawahku keberi sedikit pierching membuatku semakin terlihat liar. Kesukaan ramen, warna biru laut dan jingga, gaming, bermain tombak, dan yang aneh adalah aku yang suka main viola dan piano. yang tak kusuka yaitu yang mengganggu waktu santaiku. Aku merupakan iblis murni yang memiliki bidak dengan otak yang tak waras semua. Senjataku tombak.

Resume

"hahahahahaha! Ayo Naru-kun kejar terus! Ahahahaha!"

Pause

Ino Yamanaka! Berasal dari prancis. Warna rambutku adalah pirang pucat dengan gaya poni bagian kananku menutupi sebagian wajahku sedangkan sebelah kiri wajahku hanya memperlihatkan sedikit poni lalu sisi kanan dan kiriku panjangnya hanya seleher sehingga bagian depan membingkai wajahku dan bagian rambut bagian belakang yang panjangnya sampai betisku aku kepang dan ujungnya aku tali dengan pita ungu, aku senang karena dadaku sangat berisi dan bentuk tubuhku menurutku indah serta wajah yang menurutku cantik, kulit sangat putih, warna mata biru laut. Aku suka tuhan, michael-san, kopi, menjahili naru-kun, gaming, warna biru langit dan ungu, main tombak, masak, sesuatu yang manis, dan main gitar. Yang tak kusuka olahraga di luar ruangan, jalan-jalan, sesuatu yang menggangguku ketika aku bermalas-malasan, dan kodok. Aku adalah bidak queen naru-kun dan merupakan bidak keduanya setelah Itachi-nii. Senjataku tombak dan Pedang. Sebelumnya aku adalah Manusia.

Resume

Nah, melihat adegan kejar-kejaran ala drama india ini #plak sang iblis kriputan pun tersenyum. "Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, berhenti kejar-kejaran nanti makanan yang kubuat tumpah loh." Ujarnya menasihati kedua iblis yang kejar-kejaran tadi.

Mereka berhenti sejenak dan menatap sikriput tadi.

"biarin, makanan buatan itachi-nii kan gak enak." Balas Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya.

Twich!

"ho oh, bener tuh masakan aniki emang yang terburuk." timpal Naruto setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

Twich!

"menurutmu makanan Itachi-nii harus diapakan, Naru-kun?" tanya Ino meminta pendapat dari Naruto seraya mendekat kearahnya.

"bakar mungkin." Jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan mata, melipat tangan di dada serta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. (-_-")

"Bletak"

"Bletak"

"adaw!" teriak mereka berdua sambil memegang benjol dikepala masing-masing setelah di jitak oleh si kriput pembuat makanan tadi.

Sang kriput mengeluarkan hawa suram dari belakangnya. "Naruto-kun..." kata-katanya terdengar berat dan membuat Naruto langsung menelan paksa ludahnya. "cepat mandi." Lalu dia mengubah arah pandangannya kearah Ino. "dan Ino-chan." Kali ini si pirang cantiklah yang harus menelan paksa ludahnya sendiri. "siapkan buku-bukumu dan Naruto untuk hari pertama sekolah kalian."

Pause

Namaku Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. Aku berasal dari Jepang. Ciri-ciriku bersurai hitam legam memiliki gaya rambut bagian depan kubelah dua sampai dagu dan bagian belakang yang panjang aku ikat sejajar dengan leher, tubuhku lumayan atletis, warna mata merah, warna kulit putih, dan walaupun aku lumayan tampan tapi aku memiliki sedikit kriput di wajahku. Kesukaan memasak, membaca, mengurus rumah, warna merah dan hitam, berolahraga, dan bersantai. Yang tak kusuka, yang mengejek makananku atau kriputku, author/writer (-_-"), dan lain-lain. Aku mengkonsumsi satu bidak bishop. Senjataku sebuah pedang pendek dengan ujung tidak lancip. Sebelumnya aku adalah Vampir.

"i-iya..."

"Wuzzz!" merekapun langsung melaksanakan apa yang diinstruksikan sang kakak.

"haah... mereka itu selalu begitu..." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

"Ittekimasu." Ujar Naruto mengucapkan salam untuk keluar rumah kepada Itachi yang berada di depan pintu depan.

"Ittekimaaaaaasu! Itachi-nii!" teriak Ino kearah itachi dengan ceria.

"Itterasai." balas Itachi dengan seyum hangatnya.

Dan merekapun berjalan berdua. Melewati gerbang rumah mereka.

"Naru-kun, aku sangat bersemangat ke sekolah..." ujar Ino dengan wajah masam.

Naruto facepalm mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino yang berbeda dengan gestur tubuhnya. "tubuhmu tak bereaksi sama dengan ucapanmu." Ujar Naruto datar.

"..." Ino terdiam berhenti dan hanya menatap wajah Naruto.

"?" Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Ino dan balik menatap Ino.

"Naru-kun..." sebut Ino.

"ya, kenapa?" entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang gak beres.

"gendong aku." Ujar Ino nyengir gaje. "habis sekolahnya jauh banget, aku lelah..." lanjutnya.

Naruto facepalm lagi. "oi babi pemalas, jarak sekolah dengan rumah kita hanya 320 meter, dan kita belum menempuh 1/8 jalan. Itu artinya kita masih berjalan kurang libih sejauh 40 meter saja. Dan kau bilang lelah? Yang benar saja, dasar babi pemalas." Ujar Naruto memandang datar Ino dengan facepalm.

"mou... kasar sekali, aku ini kan gadis yang lemah lembut dan cepat lelah." Balas Ino sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang dimanis-maniskan.

'lemah lembut apanya? Kau itu pemalas, suka jahilin, pembawa sial, dan gak waras.' Ujar inner Naruto jijik. "gak mau." Ujar Naruto dengan nada kemudian langsung melanjutkan jalannya yang berhenti dikarenakan hal gak jelas.

"puk" terdapat tangan yang mengalung di leher Naruto dan tubuh yang menggantung di punggungnya serta benda empuk yang menghimpit punggungnya.

"kumohon..." ucap Ino lembut membuat Naruto merinding disko.

Akhirnya Naruto membiarkan Ino ia gendong. Dan lima detik kemudian setelah dia berjalan sambil menggendong Ino, ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari Ino yang menandakan bahwa dia telah tidur. Hal ini kembali membuat Naruto facepalm. "bagus, 5 detik. Ini rekor terbarumu Ino... kau dan kemalasanmu." Ujarnya menggerutu dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian merekapun akhirnya sampai di gerbang. Namun semangat Naruto makin ngedrop. Bukan karena gadis yang ia gendong tapi karena teriakan-teriakan gaje oleh para 'baca=cowok' dari sekolahan ini. Lalu Naruto menatap mereka dan merekapun diam ketakutan. Salah satu dari cowok-cowok itu mendekati mereka, tepatnya medekati Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

"hei, kau murid baru kan? Apaan wajahmu itu? Ngajak berantem!?" sentaknya. Sedangkan sang karakter utama kita hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil menggerutu mendengar ucapan selamat datang dari mereka dan juga para siswi yang ketakutan ketika dia melewati mereka.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri sekolahan ini dengan tujuan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Oiya nama sekolahan ini adalah SMA Kuoh dan mereka berdua merupakan murid baru di sekolahan ini.

"haah... yang mana ruangan kepala sekolahan ni?" ujarnya menggerutu setelah lama mencari tapi tak ketemu-ketemu.

Dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya Naruto yang menggendong Ino nyasar dan melihat ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ORC Club'. Dia yang melihatnya pun langsung facepalm dan dengan gak jelasnya membatin 'orc? Macem monster di game aja. Ato didalamnya terdapat orc-orc yang sedang di gorok dan diteliti bagiannya.' Diapun merinding memikirkan hal absurd itu.

"permisi..." ujarnya dengan takut-takut tengok kanan, tengok kiri, tengok belakang, tengok depan (?). Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia di gorok dari belakang (?).

"ara-ara, ya? ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar sesuatu dengan suara yang bisa bikin Naruto makin merinding disko.

Dan... ba! Ternyata yang keluar adalah gadis iblis bertubuh molek, bersurai hitam legam yang bagian belakangnya diikat kuncir kuda, beriris ungu, dan berwajah menawan lengkap dengan senyumannya. Tunggu, sepertinya Naruto kenal dia. Tapi dia lupa siapa gadis didepannya itu siapa.

"ara, ternyata Naruto-san. Mencari Buchou ya? Tapi sayang, dia tidak sedang ada disini." Ujarnya masih dengan senyumannya. Dan Naruto dengan gak jelasnya membatin lagi 'siapa dia? Sok kenal banget. Ato aku aja yang udah pikun. Buchou? Siapa itu Buchou? Ato jangan-jangan ketua dari penggorokan orc disini? Hiii! Aku nggak mau mati muda. Halah, masa bodo, aku kan cuma mau nanya jalan.' "ano... bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana ruangan kepala sekolah? Kami murid baru disini." Ujarnya.

"ara, Naruto-san dan queen manismu murid baru ya disini. Ara, mari aku tunjukkan jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah... ufufufufufu..." ajaknya diakhiri dengan tawa sadis.

'halah, manis apanya. Queenku yang kugendong ini itu pemalas, jahil, dan merepotkan. Mananya coba yang manis... eeeh tunggu-tunggu... kok dia bisa tau kalo Ino itu Queenku? Siapa dia? Huaaagh! Terserah deh yang penting dia mau kasih tau jalan.' Batin Naruto nista dengan wajah dongkol.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruangan Kepala sekolah.

"Arigatou sudah mengantarkan kami sampai disini. Maaf merepotkan." Ujar Naruto.

"ara, sama-sama. Oke, aku kembali ke club dulu ya, ja.." balas gadis itu.

"eh, tunggu pemudi-san." Seru Naruto.

Sedangkan yang di beri seruan mengerutkan alisnya. "ya?"

"namamu siapa? Kenapa kau tahu yang kugendong ini Queenku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent.

"Gubrak!"

Sang gadispun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sambil menggosok kepalanya ia berkata. "ara-ara, kau melupakan ku Naruto-san. Namaku Akeno Himejima, aku adalah queen Rias. Dan aku tahu Ino-chan adalah queenmu sejak kau melamar Rias bersama dengannya dan Itachi-san... ufufufufufu... sayangnya kau ditolak Rias fufufufufu..." ujarnya dengan akhiran tawa khasnya.

Oke, sekarang Naruto ingat. 'sial, kenapa Aniki menyuruhku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Kejadian 'itu' masih membuatku malu. Dan sekarang dia membuatku kembali bertemu dengannya. Shit! tripple shit! (?)' Batin Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. "a-ah... iya maaf. Aku melupakanmu Akeno-san." Ujar Naruto meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya melupakan seonggok iblis di belakangnya.

"bruk!"

"Aduh, Pantatku!" jerit Ino sebab di jatuhkan dalam keadaan tidur. "baka-naru-kun! Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku!" teriak Ino sambil berdiri dan menggosok bokong mulus dan berisinya (hehehehe).

"e-ehehehehe... maaf... gak sengaja. Lagipula kita sudah sampai di sekolahan kok." Balas Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"jangan dijatuhin juga kali, dasar, Naruto-sama!" ucap Ino ketus. Lalu ia mengubah arah pandangnya kearah Akeno. "oh, Akeno-san, apa kabar. Kau sekolah disini ya.. bagaimana kabar Rias-Ojou-chan?" tanya Ino tersenyum senang bertemu dengan Akeno.

Entah apa hubungan mereka, Naruto terlihat tidak perduli dan otaknya sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Hal yang membuatnya sangat berat untuk bersekolah di sini.

"ara-ara, dia dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Kami mendapat keluarga baru yang istimewa, seorang Sekiryuutei. Namanya adalah Issei, Issei Hyoudou dan seorang biarawati bernama Asia Argento pemilik sacred gear twillight healing." Ujar Akeno dengan logatnya.

"wuih! Keren tuh. Kapan-kapan temukan kami dengan mereka ya, Akeno-san." Balas Ino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

'benar-benar pembawa sial.' Batin Naruto nista.

"ara, tentu saja, kalian bisa keclub kami nanti siang." Balas Akeno dengan senang hati. "kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya, jaa Ino-chan..." lanjutnya lalu berjalan kembali kearah dari mana mereka datang tadi.

"jaa... Akeno-san..." Balas Ino. "nah, sekarang kita ngapain Naru-kun?"

"ngamen di prapatan?" balas Naru dengan wajah menyakinkan sehingga membuat Ino mengangguk paham. "ya masuk lah... ngapain juga kita ngamen diprapatan, babi-chan..." lanjutnya dengan nada ketus.

Mendengarnya, Ino mengecutkan bibir ranumnya. "mou, aku kan hanya bertanya."

.

.

.

Kelas XII B

Wuih, kelas ini seperti angin ribut. Liat aja, kertas-kertas beterbangan, Siswa-siswi saling ngobrol tanpa ada yang mengontrolnya dari yang cekcok adu mulut (?) sampe yang adu otot. Dan kedua karakter utama yang akan memasuki kelas ini langsung menatap horor kelas itu. 'tu kelas ato kebun binatang? Rame amat...' batin mereka.

"cklek..." guru yang mereka ikutipun membuka pintu ruangan kelas itu, dan seketika kelas itu langsung jadi sunyi bagai malam yang sepi (?).

'gilaaa! Langsung diam!' batin Naruto dan Ino facepalm dengan calon ruang kelas mereka.

Sang guru memasuki kelas itu seraya memberi isyarat untuk menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

"kau tau Ino, hidupku dipenuhi hal-hal gila. Dan kau adalah hal tergila yang pernah kutemui. Dan sekarang aku akan masuk ke kelas yang gila pula." Ujar Naruto menggerutu curhat kepada Gadis disampingnya seraya menatap matanya dengan pandangan datar.

Dan Inopun yang mendengarnya hanya mengeluarkan tawa halusnya.

"Namikaze-san, Yamanaka-san, silahkan masuk..." merasa dipanggil, merekapun memasuki ruangan bersama-sama. Tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari Ino menyebabkan Ino tidak kelihatan jika dilihat dari samping.

Lalu setelah sampai disamping sang guru, Naruto dan Ino menghadap kearah murid-murid yang lain. "nah, silahkan kalian berdua mengenalkan diri kalian." Ujar sang guru mempersilahkan duo blonde itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, Namaku Yamanaka Ino, umur 17 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 23 September, berasal dari prancis" ujar Ino seraya memejamkan mata dan menyelipkan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya ke belakang telinga kanannya. Dengan jari yang masih menyentuh ujung poni itu ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tersenyum manis seraya berkata. "salam kenal, mohon bantuannya... minna"

Hal kecil yang dilakukan Ino ini membuat para laki-laki diam dengan mulut menganga dan hidung yang mimisan secara berjamaah. Dan para siswi tersenyum hangat kearah Ino.

"kirei..." ujar salah satu siswa disana.

"Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha!" seru para siswa bersama-sama seperti suku asmat dari irian jaya (-_-).

"ehem." Dan sang guru pun hanya berdehem dengan aura suram sebagai backgroundnya membuat para siswa kembali diam seketika. Setelah itu ia kembali melirik Naruto, mempersilahkannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto yang sempat ngedrop kembali menatap datar seisi kelas. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, umur 17 tahun, lahir 10 Oktober di prancis juga. Salam kenal." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat datar, sedatar triplek dan dengan muka malas. Sebenarnya ada beberapa siswi yang memerah melihat wajah tampan Naruto, tapi yang menatap horor dirinya ternyata lebih banyak. Mungkin mereka berfikir kelakuan Naruto seliar penampilannya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangnya keseisi kelas. Namun, ia malah bertatap mata dengan sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Surai merah darah itu, mata biru kelam yang bening itu, wajah itu... "Rias..." gumamnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Kenapa dari banyaknya kelas, ia mendapat kelas yang sama dengan gadis yang sangat ingin ia hindari itu. Sedangkan gadis itu ternyata juga menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Yamanaka-san, silahkan kau duduk di samping Akeno-san, Akeno-san, bisa tunjukkan tanganmu? Nah Itu dia, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong itu." Ujar sang guru tersebut menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Akeno. Dan ini tentu saja membuat Ino senang mendapat tempat duduk disamping gadis yang ia kenal.

"Namikaze-san, silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong disamping Gremory-san."

Deg

'g-gremory?' batin Naruto dengan mata setengah melotot.

"Tolong tunjukkan tanganmu Gremory-san." Ujar guru itu dan yang diberi instruksi menunjukkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. Yup dialah Rias Gremory, iblis menawan bertubuh molek itu akan menjadi teman sebangku Naruto. Mungkin siswa biasa akan senang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sangat ingin menjauhinya. "kau bisa duduk disamping gadis bersurai merah itu, Namikaze-san"

Naruto mengangguk paham.

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke bangku masing-masing.

"Naru-kun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bangkuku berada didepan Rias-ojou-chan, jadi kau bisa ajak aku bicara kapan saja." Ujar Ino mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang tengah murung dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan mengangguk dan senyum lemah.

"Terimakasih..."

"sama-sama!"

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangkunya kembali.

Deg!

Kembali, Naruto kembali bertatap muka dengan Rias. Mengabaikan rasa gugupnya, ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun... apa kabar." Tanya Rias dengan nada kaku. Darisini Naruto juga menyadari bahwa ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang gugup.

"b-baik, kau?" balas Naruto dengan nada kaku pula kemudian menanyakan kembali kepada Rias. 'oh shit, situasi macam apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi sangat gugup seperti ini? Ini memalukan...' batinnya merutuki dirinya yang membalas dengan kaku.

"a-ku baik-baik saja, mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya y-a?" tanya Rias yang dibalas dengan Naruto dengan anggukan kaku.

'apaan nih? Setahun, aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Mana kuat! Bantu aku TUHAN! Berikan kutukanmu kepada aniki sialan itu!...' jeritnya dalam hati tanpa merasakan sakit apa-apa.

"baiklah, silahkan buka buku matematika kalian halaman 5 dan bla bla bla..."

.

.

.

"Waktune balek!"

Naruto facepalm mendengar bunyi bel pulang dari sekolahan ini. 'kenapa semua hal jadi tambah konyol dan buruk.' Pikirnya mendengar suara aneh itu.

Para murid dikelas inipun langsung bergegas membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya dan dalam sekejap kelas itu langsung sepi meninggalkan 3 iblis. Hal ini menyebabkan Naruto facepalm kembali. 'oke, aku nyerah ama takdir yang membawaku kepada hal-hal gila.' Pikirnya.

"Naru-kun, ayo kita ke club orc. Akeno-san mengajakku dan kau kesana. Dia akan mengenalkan peerage-peerage manis Rias-ojou-chan." Ujar Ino bermaksud mengajak Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan ngedrop gara-gara bel pulang gaje tadi.

Merasa ajakan Ino tak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Akeno berujar. "ara, sepertinya Naruto-san kehabisan banyak cairan." Ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai tipis. Sepertinya dia memiliki maksud tersendiri ketika mengatakan itu.

Naruto merinding seketika dan menatap mereka berdua. "Tadi aku merinding karena hal yang tak kuketahui, apa kalian tahu apa penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggosok kedua lengannya yang dijawab dengan gelengan kompak dari mereka berdua.

"oke, karena Naru-kun sudah sadar, ayo kita kesana Akeno-san." Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Akeno.

"tunggu, kita mau kemana!" tanya Naruto dengan berseru.

"Ketempat Rias-ojou-chan!" balas Ino ketus.

"oooh..." respon naruto dengan ber oh ria dan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu seakan ingat sesuatu ia mengganti raut mukanya dengan wajah terkejut. "HEH!"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Author Note :

Tolong di review ya, aku mau nanya siapa yang cocok dipasangin ama Naruto. Oiya, bagaimana cerita pertamaku? Bagus gak? Tolong beri review ya... sumimasen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Piece of Lucifer**

 **Writer and Author : Ahmad MahMudi**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan aku pemilik Naruto ama HS DxD... suer, ra ngapusi!**

 **CrossOver : Naruto, High School DxD, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy (maaf kalo garing), Romance, Action**

 **Pairing : penulis bingung, jadi bantuin tentuin ya, para reader**

 **Warning : Danger! Penulis Newcomer!**

-Bab 2 Brother Impact-

Dirumah Naruto

"Tadaima Nii-sama!"

"Bruak!"

"byur!"

"Wuaaaa! Panas! Panas! Panas!" Teriak itachi panik merasakan wajah kriputannya kepanasan karena dia yang sedang bersantai dan hendak meminum kopinya terkagetkan oleh suara cewek cempreng dan pintu yang dibuka dengan dibanting. Alhasil kopi itupun menyiram wajah kebanggaannya. 'wajah tampanku...,' ujar innernya meratapi nasib wajahnya dengan aura suram yang mengelilinginya. "woi! Sialan!" serunya sambil bernafas layaknya binatang buas. Celingak-celinguk mencari tersangka. Perlahan setelah pengelihannya membaik setelah terguyur air hitam itu, ia melihat seluet seperti kepala dengan rambut berwarna kuning menyala didepan pintu. "Naruto-kun..?" ujarnya mencoba menebak siapa yang ada didepannya.

"mou... apa aku terlihat seperti laki-laki Itachi-nii?" ujar cewek yang oleh itachi disebut sebagai Naruto tadi masih dengan suara cemprengnya.

Sudah jelas dia bukan Naruto sebab Naruto tidak memiliki suara secempreng ini, dan ini merupakan suara cewek. Itachi yang kebingungan langsung menggunakan tekhniknya. Kepalanya langsung berubah menjadi tengkorak dengan api yang seakan-akan seperti membakar tengkorak itu. Setelah dirasa air kopi menguap ia menghentikan tekhniknya dan kembali seperti semula. Melihat gadis pintu yang sedang nyengir kearahnya, ia terkejut. Terkejut bukan karena cengiran atau apalah, tapi siapa yang ada didepan pintu itu. "Ojou-chan?" sebut itachi dengan nada tanya.

"Hisashiburi ne, Itachi-ni?" ujar gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Rambut pirang menyala yang bagian belakangnya di ikat twin tail sedangkan bagian depannya terdapat poni acak-acakan dan rambut bagian samping yang panjangnya sampai dada dibiarkan membingkai wajahnya, wajah nakal, suara cempreng, tubuh proporsional lebih pendek dari Ino, dada berukuran mini, wajah cantik, dan mata sebiru langit cerah tanpa awan yang bahkan lebih cerah dari warna iris mata Naruto. (dilihat dari ciri-ciri ini pasti reader sudah tahu dong siapa dia).

"ya, sudah lama, kau sudah besar ya, Ojou-chan..." balas Itachi dengan wajah yang sudah melunak lengkap dengan senyum hangat yang tertera di wajah kriputannya. Dia sangat senang karena dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang dulu waktu kecilnya dia urus dan telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya.

"mou... aku jadi ingat masa lalu!" teriaknya mewek dan langsung menerjang Itachi dan mendekapnya dengan erat untuk melepas rindunya. "huaaa! Aku kangen kalian semua! Kenapa Itachi-nii, Nii-sama, Nee-chan dan yang lain gak pulang-pulang!?" teriaknya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"cup-cup, jangan nangis terus , kaya anak kecil aja..." ucap Itachi sambil mengelus surai pirang gadis itu yang perlahan mulai tenang.

"mou, kenapa Itachi-nii masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu sih, Namaku itu Naruko. Namikaze Naruko, adik dari king Itachi-nii... Itachi-nii gak pernah manggil Nii-sama dengan sebutan Ouji-kun ato sebutan pangeran yang lain. Lalu kenapa Itachi-nii masih memanggilku dengan sebutan puteri." Ujar gadis yang diketahui namanya sebagai Naruko itu ngambek dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung dengan imutnya.

Geli dengan tingkah Naruko yang menurutnya imut, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan tawa halus yang membuat gadis itu makin ngambek. "kau tak berubah ya, Naruko-chan." Ucap Itachi seraya menjawil pipi Naruko.

Mendengar Itachi yang mengganti cara memanggilnya, Naruko langsung tersenyum senang. Lalu dengan spontan ia langsung mencium pipi Itachi lalu setelah sadar dengan perbuatannya ia langsung merona hebat. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum hangat.

"oiya, kau kemari tidak sendirian kan?"

"um, aku bersama dengan tiga bidak manisku." Jawab Naruko seraya berlari kepintu depan dan sedangkan Itachi mengekorinya menuju pintu depan tersebut. Dia penasara seperti apa saja bidak-bidak Naruko sebab beberapa tahun ini dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruko. Jadi otomatis dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana perkembangannya. Tapi, dia berharap banyak pada Naruko.

Itachi seweatrop melihat para bidak Naruko yang sedang memandangan datar kearah king mereka dengan muka membiru dan sebiji keringat sebesar jagung menggantung dikepala mereka. Sepertinya mereka tengah facepalm melihat tingkah king mereka yang membuka pintu tanpa permisi ditambah dengan dibanting tadi. Bagaimana kalau king mereka salah rumah. Mungkin mereka akan pura-pura tidak kenal seraya berjalan menjauh. Mengesampingkan hal diatas, Itachi ternyata juga terkejut mengetahui bahwa salah satu bidak Naruko merupakan orang-maksudku iblis yang sangat dia kenal, tidak-tidak ia sangat mengenalnya dan sangat dekat dengannya. "Sasuke." Sebutnya dengan terkejut seraya menatap salah satu bidak Naruko yang sangat mirip dengannya kecuali dia yang tidak memiliki kriput dan rambutnya yang dicuatkan ke belakang.

Ternyata pemuda yang disebut oleh Itachi tadi juga tengah terkejut. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengeraskan wajahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Itachi. "Keparat!" ujarnya berkata kasar lalu meludah sembarang arah.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan mulut yang menampilkan seringai tebal. "hm? baka-otoutou kah?" ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

Karena atmosfer yang terasa bertambah berat karena dua eksistensi yang ternyata merupakan kakak beradik ini, Naruko berniat mencairkan suasana. "mooou... kalian berdua kenapa sih? Mau ngancurin moodku kah? Huh!" ujarnya kembali mengeluarkan mulut yang dikecutkan.

Sasuke tidak terpengaruh tapi lain adik lain lagi sang kakak sang kakak langsung melunakkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruko yang disampingnya dengan cengiran. "ehehehehehe... maaf Naruko-chan. Oke, ayo masuk, tadi aku buat makanan di dalam. Rencananya mau untuk Naruto-kun dan Ino-chan yang belum pulang sekolah." Ajak Itachi kepada mereka berempat yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh mereka semua kecuali sang adik.

Naruko sangat senang karena niatnya berhasil dan mengangguk dengan semangat menjawab ajakan Itachi. "um, aku penasaran seperti apa makanan buatan Itachi-nii." Ujar Naruko memasang seringai nakal di mulut mungilnya yang malah membuat Itachi tertawa geli menyebabkan Naruko cemberut lagi. "apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" waduh, dia mulai merajuk.

"yahahahaha... tidak, tidak, tidak, ayo kita lihat nanti.. apakah aku akan mendapat respect dari kalian atau malah kebalikannya." Ucap itachi dengan senyum percaya dirinya seraya berkacak pinggang. "sebelum itu kita masuk kedalam dulu yuk." Ajaknya sambil masuk kedalam rumah yang tergolong besar tersebut.

"baik, kalian tunggu disini dulu ya, aku mau menghangatkan makanannya dan menambah menunya. Sepertinya kali ini akan menghabiskan banyak makanan." Ujar Itachi ketika mereka telah sampai diruang tengah seraya berjalan kearah dapur yang seruangan dengan ruang makan meninggalkan mereka yang tengah mengobrol entah tentang apa sambil nonton televisi. Ia tersenyum karena mengingat bagaimana cara Sasuke menatapnya. "kau tumbuh dengan cepat sekali, Sasu-chan..." gumamnya seraya mengeluarkan senyuman yang seakan-akan tersirat rasa syukur yang sangat amat kentara. Selanjutnya ia akan mulai menghangatkan makanan yang ia buat tadi dan membuat makanan. "kita lihat saja nanti apakah kau dapat mengimbangi kakakmu yang telah membuatmu kecewa ini.." lanjutnya melirik dimana sasuke sedang tersenyum kearah bidak lain milik Naruko yang bergender wanita. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu. Tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Orc klub

Naruto's POV

"namaku Rias Gremory. Dari klan Gremory yang sudah pasti mengonsumsi bidak King. Mohon bantuannya ya, Naruto-kun..." ujar Gadis merah yang posisinya berada disampingku ini dengan mengeluarkan senyum mautnya menyebabkan tubuhku bergetar pelan. Aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. 'Sialan, apakah aku masih menyukainya!' ujar innerku mencak mencak gak jelas. Oh ayolah kalian tahu kan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Penolakannya dulu membuatku terlalu malu bahkan untuk membayangkannya. Dan sekarang apa? Berbicara? Nasib buruk selalu menimpaku, sial!

"ara, Namaku Akeno Himejima. Bidak Queen dari Buchou, mohon bantuannya ya ufufufufu." Yang ini malah membuatku merinding seketika ketika aku melihat senyum sadisnya serta lidah yang menjilat bibir bawahnya seakan-akan dia akan memakanku hidup-hidup ditambah tawa sensualnya yang malah membuat buluku langsung berdiri.

"A-ano.. namaku Asia, Asia Argento. A-aku dibangkitkan dengan satu bidak bishop oleh Buchou. M-ohohn, bantuannya..." ujar gadis mini bersurai pirang dengan mata sayunya yang bergetar gugup. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, mengingat salah satu dari bidak adikku juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya. Oiya, bagaimana kabar adikku ya? Ah sudahlah, diakan memiliki bidak-bidak kuat dan sering memenangkan rating game.

"Aku Koneko Toujou. Rook Buchou." Ujar gadis loli bersurai dan beriris putih salju dengan pandangan datarnya yang sangat tidak pas dengan perawakannya yang imut membuatku membubarkan hayalan tentang adikku.

"Kiba Yuuto, kau dapat memanggilku apapun yang kau mau. Aku mengonsumsi 1 bidak knight. Salam kenal ya, mohon bantuannya." Kali ini sang pangeran sekolahlah yang mengenalkan diri. Kok aku tahu? Tentu saja, tadi pas aku dan Ino hendak ke atap untuk bersantai dan Ino yang sudah pasti untuk tidur. Nah ketika kami baru setengah jalan, kami sempat melihat sesuatu yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para cewek sekolahan. Dan dialah sesuatu itu. Dia berwajah feminim dan bersurai pirang.

"Namaku Issei Hyoudou. Aku mengonsumsi 8 bidak pawn dan impianku adalah untuk menjadi raja harem!" ujar dari remaja iblis bersurai dan beriris coklat dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dan mata bersinar menatap kearah oppai berisi Ino. Hadeeh... Dia benar-benar mesum. Aku dan Ino tadi juga melihatnya dan dua teman mesumanya sedang dipukuli oleh para cewe dari klub kendo dan saat aku bertanya tentang alasan kenapa dia dipukuli ternyata penyebabnya adalah karena mereka mengintip cewe-cewe itu sedang berganti pakaian. Benar-benar mesum bukan. Tapi, disamping itu, dia merupakan bidak yang mengonsumsi 8 bidak pawn. Itu merupakan hal yang tidak biasa meski akupun juga memiliki anggota yang mengonsumsi 8 bidak pawn. Dan lagi, dia merupakan sekiryuutei yang diceritakan oleh Akeno-san tadi. Sepertinya bocah ini menarik.

"Salam kenal juga Minna! Namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Queen dari Naru-kun. Hobiku menikmati serangan dari Naru-kun. Dia sangat ganas saat menyerangku. Senjatanya berbenturan dengan senjataku dengan sangat cepat dan kasar. Tapi aku sangat menikmati setiap tusukan darinya walaupun terasa sakit. Akh!" ujar Ino yang diakhiri dengan desahannya membuatku langsung facepalm. Bagaimana tidak, mari kita tilik bagaimana reaksi dari para bidak Rias. Akeno-san mengeluarkan senyum sensualnya kali ini begitu tebal, Rias memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya, Asia wajahnya memerah, Koneko memandangku datar, Kiba-san tersenyum kearahku seakan mengatakan "kau hebat Naruto-sama", dan si gumpalan nafsu Issei langsung tepar dengan hidung mimisan lengkap dengan senyum mesumnya. Oh ayolah, mereka langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sebegitu burukkah imageku dimata mereka. Walaupun aku ini berstatus ras iblis dan bermuka preman, tapi hatiku suci sesuci hati malaikat (=_=). Bagaimana aku yang seperti malaikat ini menjadi iblis mesum dipikiran mereka.

"Duak!"

"Ittai! Mooou, kenapa kau menjitakku Naru-kun!?" seru Ino dengan mata berair sambil menggosok kepalanya yang benjol akibat dari kujitak tadi.

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak meliat situasi yang tak menguntungkan bagiku. "kau membuat mereka salah paham." Merasa bersalah, aku mengelus kepalanya. Tapi, bukannya membenarkan kata-katanya sebelumnya, dia malah memejamkan mata tersenyum menikmati elusan dikepalanya.

"Duak!" kembali, aku memukul kepalanya. Akibatnya kepalanyapun langsung keluar benjol 2 tingkat.

Dengan mata yang mulai berair lagi ia berkata kembali. "Itai, kenapa kau memukulku lagi! Itu kan memang benar, kita biasanya melakukan latihan dan setiap kali kita melakukannya aku sangat menikmatinya." Aku yang mendengarnya tersenyum. 'Sepertinya kata-katanya kali ini benar.' Ujar innerku tersenyum puas.

Kiba makin melebarkan senyumnya. Tapi, senyuman itu malah makin mencurigakan. Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kau hebat Naruto-sama, menganggap hal seperti itu sebagai latihan." Ujarnya membuatku langsung menjatuhkan rahangku terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. Aku tarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan Ino kali ini benar. Sebaliknya, ini benar-benar kacau.

Akeno-san terkekeh melihatku yang semakin terpojok. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino dan dia tidak mau ikut campur. Sialan!

.

.

.

Ting!

Sasuke langsung melesat kearah Itachi begitu ia menghindari kunai yang dilempar oleh kakaknya itu. Matanya melotot melihat Itachi yang sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya digantikan oleh kobaran api. Instingnya mengatakan ada bahaya dari depan. Diapun melihat itachi dari depan sedang menghunuskan gagang pegangan dari pedang pendeknya. Karena tidak memungkinkan untuk menebasnya dengan katananya atau melakukan salto ke belakang akhirnya dia melakukan salto ke depan melangkahi tibuh kakaknya itu.

Tapi, itulah yang direncanakan Itachi. Ia tanpa menunggu jeda langsung menghujamkan sisi bilah pedangnya kearah belakang. Tepat ketika sasuke baru menapaki tanah, perutnya langsung tertusuk dari belakang. Mencabut pedangnya, Itachi melesat kedepan menjauhi sasuke yang tengah meringis. Luka itu dengan lambat mulai meregenerasi.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras dari tangan kanannya yang tidak memakai senjata Ia mengeluarkan listrik berbentuk pisau. "Lightning blade..." gumamnya dengan mata menatap tajam kearah kakaknya.

Itachi yang melihat itu juga mengeluarkan gumpalan api dan memadatkannya ditangan kirinya yang juga tidak menggunakan senjata. "Fire Hank..." gumamnya menatap datar kearah adiknya. Itachi langsung melesat kearah adiknya diikuti Sasuke yang juga melesat kearahnya.

Kedua jurus itu berbenturan. Namun, api Itachi melahap petir Sasuke menyebabkan tangan sasuke langsung menjadi gosong terbakar.

Merasakan hal itu, Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Ia berfikir 'aku tidak bisa menggunakan petirku kepadanya. Shit!'. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengingat pertarungan antara ayah dari Naruko, Minato-sama dengan orang tua kekar berwajah sangar dengan gaya rambut yang ditarik kebelakang. Orang tua itu menggunakan listrik ketubuhnya untuk mengatasi kecepatan dari ayah Naruko. Ia menyeringai "begitu ya... akan kucoba pada tangan kananku..."

"dhuar!"

"argh!" teriak Sasuke merasakan tangan kanannya sekarang malah menjadi tambah gosong. Memanfaatkan kejadian ini, Itachi langsung melesat dan berduel pedang dengan Sasuke. "Shit!" umpatnya. 'kenapa listrik tak mau berisonansi dengan tubuhku. Aku telah menggunakan listrik ketu- tunggu, aku menggunakan listrik ketubuhku? bukankah itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan oleh tua bangka itu? Dia menggunakan listrik sebagai energinya.'

"Ada apa Sasuke? Sampai disinikah kemampuanmu?" tanya Itachi disela-sela serangannya.

'jangan-jangan, shit! Jadi begitu, dia menggunakan energi didalam tubuhnya tanpa melepaskannya dan merubahnya menjadi listrik. Lalu mengalirkannya keseluruh tubuhnya.' Sasuke yang tengah memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan langsung buyar karena-

"Jrash!"

"Ak," Sasuke meringis merasakan perih dikakiya karena telah menjadi korban tebasan kakaknya.

Itachi memandang datar kearah adiknya dan berujar. "Saat bertarung, jangan biarkan pikiranmu pergi kemana-mana, itu mungkin akan membuatmu lengah seperti barusan."

Sasuke mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya dan memilih untuk menutup mata dan mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan tubuh. 'konsentrasi...' hal ini tentu saja membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka matanya dengan melotot dan Aura listrik tiba-tiba menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

Itachi kaget melihatnya. "i-ini..." gumamnya seraya memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Ia semakin kaget merasa adiknya telah sampai disampingnya dengan menyeringai seraya menebaskan katananya dari arah belakang tubuh Itachi. Tidak mau kehilangan kepalanya, Itachi tentusaja langsung menunduk menghindari tebasan katana Sasuke sambil menusukkan pedangnya kearah perut Sasuke yang memilih untuk mundur kebelakang menghindari serangan Itachi. Itachi tanpa membuang jeda langsung kembali menyerang sasuke dan kembali melakukan duel berpedang. Sasuke dalam hal kecepatan lebih unggul dari Itachi. Sebaliknya, Itachi sangat jauh lebih unggul dalam hal kelincahan, tekhnik, jurus, sihir, reflek, dan ketenangan serta pertahanan ketimbang adiknya yang terkesan tidak sabaran.

Dalam beberapa dentingan pedang saja, Sasuke berkali-kali hampir menjadi korban tebasan Itachi.

"Jrash!" tapi, sepandai pandai tupai melompat, ia akan jatuh juga. Sasuke yang terus mengelakpun terkena tebasan pedang pendek Itachi.

Tapi, ketika Itachi hendak mendekati Sasuke, Sang adik berujar "Balance Breaker : Susanoo Armor." Membuat Itachi terkejut dan terpental oleh gelombang kejut Balance Breaker milik Sasuke.

"A..., begitu, jadi pedangmu merupakan Sacred gearmu." Ucap Itachi setelah mendarat dengan cantik (:v) dan melihat sasuke yang dalam mode Balance breakernya berupa pedangnya yang mengeluarkan aura ungu membentuk armor ungu transparan seukuran tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ini adalah Sacred Gearku, susanoo."

Itachi menyeringai mendengarnya. "mari kita lihat, bagaimanakah kuatnya Sacred Gearmu itu." Gumamnya seraya kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya kembali.

"Akan aku ambil kepalamu!" teriak Sasuke melesat kearah Itachi dengan katananya yang ditebaskan vertikal kebawah.

Begitu sasuke sudah siap membabatnya, Itachi dengan tenang menusukkan pedang pendeknya. Namun, pedang itu tidak ditusukkannya kearah Sasuke, melainkan kearah pedang sasuke yang membuat tangan sasuke langsung terpental kembali. Hal ini membutuhkan akurasi yang sangat tepat. Dan Itachi telah melatih tekhnik berpedangnya dengan Ino.

Dengan mementum itu, Itachi tidak membuang kesempatannya. Dia langsung menebaskan pedangnya dari kanan tubuhnya kearah kiri bermasuk membabat kepala adiknya itu. Namun, sasuke menanggapinya dengan menyeringai percaya diri bahwa armornya dapat menangani senjata Itachi. Namun, itu adalah tindakan yang salah. Dengan cepat, kepala Itachi berubah menjadi tengkorak yang tebakar Pedangnya pun memanjang dan terbakar juga. Sasuke melihatnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya menyelamatkan kepalanya dari tebasan maut kakaknya. Tindakannya berhasil mengamankan kepalanya, namun tidak dengan tangan kirinya yang membawa pedang. Tangan itu terpotong telempar kearah kanan Sasuke.

"Jrash!"

"Haaaa!" Sasuke menjerit dengan keras takdapat merasakan tangan kirinya. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit di tangan kirinya akibat terpotong tadi. 'kenapa? Kenapa aku tak dapat mengalahkannya!' jerit innernya merasa sedih dengan dirinya yang tak dapat mengalahkan kakaknya itu. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia samar-samar melihat kakaknya yang sudah dalam human modenya sedang menatap khawatir kearahnya. "Ita-nii.." gumamnya lalu setelah itu ia kehilangan kesadaranya.

Itachi yang terkejut mendengar sebutan masa kecil Sasuke kepadanya. "S-Sasu-chan..." gumamnya dengan wajah melembut.

Tidak tega melihat adiknya dalam keadaan mengenaskan tersebut, ia langsung berucap dengan lemas. "Senpai kembalikan kami ketempat semula."

Mereka berdua beserta tangan putus Sasukepun tiba-tiba ditelan oleh suatu lubang dengan putaran spiral transparan.

.

.

.

Kembali kerumah Naruto

Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari pusaran spiral mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kagum kearahnya dan berjalan dengan gontai dan dengan wajah kusut kearah kamarnya. "terimakasih, Kakashi-senpai." Ujarnya tanpa menghentikan jalannya.

Orang yang dipanggil sebagai senior tadi menganggukkan kepalanya. "ya, Itachi." Balasnya. Ia adalah seorang pria menggunakan masker yang menutupi mata kirinya. Matanya yang hanya setengah terbuka berwarna hitam dan rambutnya melawan grafitasi agak kedepan. Ia menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam pula. Eiiit, satu lagi, ia membawa novel echi-echi paradise juga wkwkwkwk (:v). Nama lengkapnya adalah Kakashi Hatake.

"Itachi-nii, kau terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Naruko yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh sang empu. Merasa di acuhkan, dia berniat untuk mengejarnya namun dicegah olah Kakashi.

"Ojou-chan, jangan... biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya."

Naruko menurutinya dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan salah satu bidaknya yang tengah menangisi Sasuke dalam diam.

"Hinata-chan, tenang ya, ayo kita obati Sasu bersama-sama." Ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala bersurai Hitam itu.

"Arigatou, Ojou-chan..." ujarnya dengan senyum lembut tapi mata lavendernya masih menatap sendu kearah Sasuke. Nama lengkapnya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, merupakan putri dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan di underworld. Namun, dia kalah pamor dengan kakaknya, Neji Hyuuga. Tetapi, ia tidak dapat menyalahkan bahkan membencinya karena kakaknya itu sangatlah menyayanginya. Ia memiliki mata lembut berwarna lavender, wajah cantik manis, rambut hitam berkilau yang panjangnya sampai punggung dengan poni datar di dahinya, tubuhnya sama dengan Naruko namun tidak dengan dadanya yang sama besarnya dengan milik Ino (:v). Ia menggunakan jaket lavender dengan warna putih di bagian lengan jaket tersebut, lalu ia juga menggunakan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Tadaima!" terdengar suara dua orang dengan nada berbeda dari arah depan rumah.

Naruko yang merasa familiar dengan suara ini langsung bersemangat menuju kearah pintu depan yang tengah dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan benar saja, setelah pintu itu dibuka, wajah cantik Ino dan wajah mengerikan Narutopun mulai terlihat. "Okaeri, Onii-sama, Onee-chan!" seru Naruko dengan terharu dan bersemangat.

Naruto yang melihat ada bencana datang dari dalam rumahnya langsung berkata. "Ittekimaasu!" ujarnya seraya membalikkan badannya. (beh, gak bener ini orang. Kenapa aku jadikan pemain utama ya.. -_-").

"Tak!"

Seketika, kepala Naruto benjol tujuh tingkat akibat terkena jitakan seseorang. Ketika ia menengokkan kesampingnya, ia melihat Ino tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya seolah mengatakan 'itu pembalasan yang tadi.'

Alis Naruto berkedut melihat senyum aneh itu. "oi, nenek sihir. Lu mau ane rebus?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan logat aneh.

"eh, pocong bermuka preman, emang gue pikirin. Lu mau rebus gue? Gue mutilasi lu." Balas Ino yang ikut-ikutan menggunakan logat aneh juga. (huuh, dunia memang aneh -_-")

Akhirnya merekapun malah beradu jotos bagaikan tom and jerry dengan debu yang menutupi perkelahian mereka. Perkelahian ini sangat mengerikan pemirsa, bahkan sampai menelan satu korban sakit jiwa bernama saudari Naruko yang tidak sepenuhnya tidak bersalah. Dan...

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Author Note :

Yey, akhirnya update lagi... wuuhuu! Kali ini dibumbui adegan action yang 'mungkin' menegangkan wkwkwkwk. Terimakasih karena telah membaca dan mereviez. Penulis mengerti betul kalau fict ini masih belum sempurna, jadi review ya... aku mau tau, tanggapan pembaca lebih lanjut. Oiya ini ada info tentang salah satu bidak Naruto :

Itachi Uchiha

Strength : A

Agility : S+

Speed : A

Defense : B

Accuration : S

Mage : EX

Element : Api, Tanah

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (EX), Shooting skill (A+), Whipping Skill (S+)

Weapon : Assassin Sword

Ras : half Devil-Vampire, Dark Angel

Bidak : Mutation Bishop

Status :

Merupakan bidak Naruto yang sebelumnya memiliki ras Vampire. Dia di cap sebagai Traitor (penghianat) karena telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya kecuali Adiknya dan Ibunya. Tetapi adiknya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Ibunya masih hidup. Sekarang ia telah menyelesaikan S3 dalam bidang Matematikanya dan berniat untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto bersekolah. Beberapa tahun sebelumnya ia melakukan kontrak dengan salah satu Malaikat yang menyebabkannya dapat berupah menjadi tengkorak yang di selimuti api.

Oke, sekian dulu ya, maaf kalo updatenya lama. Mungkin paling cepat updatenya seminggu, dan paling lama sebulan. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, atau singgungan, jangan lupa review ya, Sumimasen...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Piece of Lucifer**

 **Writer and Author : Ahmad MahMudi**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan aku pemilik Naruto ama HS DxD... suer, ra ngapusi!**

 **CrossOver : Naruto, High School DxD, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy (maaf kalo garing), Romance, Action**

 **Pairing : masih belum diketahui, ada request?**

 **Warning : Danger! Penulis Newcomer!**

-Bab 3 Naruto's Full Peerage and The Battle of Siblings-

Sore hari di trotoar dekat dengan rumah Naruto terdapat rombongan iblis sedang berjalan kerumah Naruto. Rombongan ini berjumlah 5 iblis.

"hari ini mereka sedang apa ya?" tanya salah satu iblis itu dengan senyuman yang memamerkan gigi taringnya yang hanya tumbuh sebelah. Ciri-cirinya adalah memiliki warna rambut biru muda yang panjangnya mencapai pangkal leher bawahnya dengan warna mata biru muda juga, tinggi tubuh sedang dan bentuk tubuh tak terlalu kekar, memiliki satu taring di mulutnya, dan memiliki bentuk wajah atau rupa yang diatas rata-rata. Ia memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna ungu terlihat longgar dan celana panjang berwarna putih, memakai sarung tangan hitam di tangan kirinya dan kedua telinga bagian atasnya di pierching dengan bentuk seperti cincin.

"Entahlah Suigetsu-kun...,! ini kan hari sabtu.. mungkin mereka sedang bersantai karena besok kan hari libur." Balas temannya sambil menatap kedepan dengan tenang. Warna rambutnya pirang dengan poni yang dibelah dua sedikit acak dan bagian lain panjangnya kira-kira sampai pangkal leher bawah lalu pada bagian belakang diikat kuncir ekor kuda dengan kuncir berwarna merah. Wajah cantik dan terlihat berwibawa, mata berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan berkilau serta tinggi dan bentuk tubuh hampir sama dengan Naruko. Pakaianpun tak kalah elegan. Ia memakai baju kemeja lengan panjang putih, rok berenda selutut berwarna biru dongker, kaos kaki sepaha, dan memakai boot berwarna hitam serta ia memakai kalung perak dengan corak merah darah.

"yang jelas dengan anugrah dari jashin-sama, aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian huahahahaha!" ujar temannya yang memiliki wajah lebih dewasa dari yang lain gak nyambung dengan apa yang dikatakan dua teman sebelumnya. Ia memiliki rambut putih yang disisir klimis ke belakang, mata ungu, dan memakai kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna hitam legam serta memakai sepatu pantopel. Oke dengan dialognya dan ciri-ciri sederhana ini para pembaca pada tahu kan karakter apa yang dimaksud wkwkwkwk... :v

Salah satu teman mereka yang lain ternyata menyeringai mendengar perkataan dari rambut klimis tadi. "kuhuhuhu, yakinkah kau akan menang dariku yang memiliki keberuntungan tak tertandingi serta memiliki otak yang sangat jenius ini dengan bantuan dewa sesatmu itu, Hidan-san!? Akulah yang akan memenangkan itu dan aku akan mendapat ciuman dari Ino-nee... kuhuhuhuhu" ujarnya dengan seringai tebal dimulutnya. Ciri-ciri dari iblis kepedean ini adalah ia memiliki iris mata dan surai berwarna coklat, wajah licik dan rupa yang pas-pasan, memakai pakaian training berwana hijau-hitam, dan memakai sepatu olah raga dengan warna yang senada dengan pakaiannya.

Iblis bernama Suigetsu tadi yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung tertawa. "huahahahaha! Kau? Akan mendapat ciuman dari Ino-senpai? Wakwakwak, oi Kazuma, itu mustahil, bulan lalu aja kau hampir terbunuh oleh tombak terkutuknya karena berniat meremas dada sintalnya wakwakwak! Dasar payah wakwakwak!" ujarnya dengan tawanya yang terbahak-bahak membuat Hidan juga ikutan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi aku mendapat bokong sintalnya, Suigetsu-san." Balas Kazuma dengan seringai yang makin tebal.

"ak-" seakan tertohok, mereka berdua langsung menghentikan tawanya dengan wajah syok.

"k-kau meremas I-Ino-senpai, Kazuma... hakh-hah hah..." ujar iblis terakhir yang bergender perempuan dengan wajah memerah sambil menutupi kedua gundukan jumbo di dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan dengan nafas desah mesumnya. Dia yang terakhir memiliki surai berwarna pirang dengan gaya ikat ekor kuda dan mata berwarna hijau gelap. Ia memakai kemeja hitam dan rok berenda selutut berwarna ungu serta memakai kalung emas yang berbentuk sangat indah.

Teman-teman iblis itu langsung facepalm mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Didalam hati mereka berujar. 'dia terangsang...'

"kau terangsang kan, Darkness?" tanya Kazuma masih dengan keringat sebiji jagung yang menempel dikepalanya.

"tidak" balas cewe yang dipanggil Darkness tadi masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Terangsang"

"tidak"

"Terangsang"

"tidak"

"Terangsang"

"tidak"

"Terangsang"

"tidak"

"Terangsang"

"tidak"

"Terangsang"

"tidak"

"Terangsang"

"tidak"

"Terang-"

"oooi...! kalian mau kemana!?" Seru Suigetsu yang bersama dengan dua yang lain dari depan gerbang rumah yang terlihat sangat besar.

"Tentu-saja kami akan kerumah Naruto-sama!" balas Kazuma dengan berteriak pula.

"tapi kan rumah Naruto-sama yang itu..." ujar Hidan sambil menunjuk rumah besar yang jauh didalam gerbang besar tadi. "benar kan Mordred?" tanya Hidan kepada sipirang yang ternyata bernama Mordred.

Mordred menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata. "itu benar."

Suigetsu yang melihat Kazuma berjalan kearah mereka dengan gerakan salah tingkahnya menyeringai. Kelihatannya dia dan Kazuma tidak akur jika dilihat dari pertama tadi. "kuhuhu, otak jenius apanya? Rumah tuan sendiri aja lupa wakwakwak... kau lebih pantas dipanggil otak udang kuhuhuhu... aku berani bertaruh nanti kau menjadi babak belur oleh Ino-chan. Wakwakwak..."

Kazuma yang terlihat marah langsung menatap tidak suka kearah Suigetsu. Lalu ia berteriak kearah Suigetsu. "sialan kau, air comberan. Akan kubuk-"

"sudahlah, ayo masuk. Sudah malam, jangan buat mereka menunggu..." Ajak Mordred memotong seruan Kazuma seraya berjalan masuk tanpa meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

Tapi seakan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Mordred, teman-temannya tanpa protes mengikuti Mordred memasuki gerbang rumah itu.

"Tok Tok Tok"

"Tadaima!" seru mereka serempak.

"Iya... tunggu sebentar!" tak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan seorang pria dari dalam yang kedengarannya akan mendekat kearah pintu.

"Cklek..." "Okaeri..." tepat setelah pintu terbuka nampaklah seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit putih, beriris merah, dan bersurai hitam legam sepanjang lehernya.

Semua langsung cengo melihat laki-laki tampan itu. Mereka bingung, apakah mereka salah rumah. Celingak-celinguk memastikan apakah mereka salah rumah atau tidak.

Lalu setelah mereka yakin tak salah rumah, mereka kembali menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung. "kau siapa?" tanya mereka secara berjamaah.

Orang itu melongo mendengar apa yang ditanyakan secara bersaman oleh 5 iblis itu. "hei, kalian tidak lupa dengan ku kan? Aku Itachi, Itachi Uchiha... bidak favorit dari king kita?" tanya orang itu dengan sebiji keringat sebesar jagung menempel dikepalanya yang ternyata adalah Itachi dan rupanya wajahnya sudah tak berkriput lagi serta rambutnya sudah dipotong (bayangkan Noctis Final Fantasy XV ketika SMA). Dia tak habis pikir kenapa teman-temannya itu bisa melupakannya.

"Sring" Suigetsu langsung menodongkan pedang besarnya. "Siapa kau?" ujarnya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Suigetsu malah makin ngedrop. "kau tuli? Sudah aku katakan kan? AKU INI ITACHI. Itachi Uchiha, bishop dari tuan kalian." Ujarnya dengan menekankan namanya sendiri untuk memberi tahu Suigetsu.

Bukannya menurunkan todongannya, dia malah makin mendekatkan pedang besarnya kearah Itachi ditambah keempat temannya juga ikut menodongkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Suigetsu dengan blade besarnya, Hidan dengan sabit berantai berwarna merah bermata tiga, Darkness dengan pedangnya, Kazuma dengan panahnya, dan Mordred dengan pedang silver berukuran agak besar bergaya barat dengan aksen merah (penampilan bayangkan saja Mordred dan pedangnya dari Fate Apocrypha).

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengaku sebagai Itachi-san, penipu!?" tanya Kazuma, mengulang pertanyaan dari Suigetsu.

Itachi kembali facepalm mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah mengatakan dua kali, ternyata mereka tidak percaya. 'jadi mereka tidak tuli, tapi pikun. Dan apa tuh, penipu? Yang benar saja?' Pikirnya dengan gak jelasnya. "kenapa kalian nggak percaya?"

"tentu saja kami tidak percaya. Itachi yang kami tahu, mukanya sedikit terlihat tua, rambutnya lebih panjang darimu, dan... dia memiliki kriput di kedua pipinya. Lalu satu lagi, sejak kapan Itachi menjadi bidak favorit Naruto-sama." Sahut Hidan yang dibalas anggukan oleh keempat temannya.

"pulang sana." Ujar Itachi dengan suara datar.

"clik" sedetik kemudian dia menutup pintunya membuat kelima iblis yang sedang menodongkan senjatanya menjadi cengo.

"kita diusir?" ucap Hidan dengan mulut menganga.

"Clek!"

"ayo masuk, Naruto-kun sudah menunggu." Pintu kembali terbuka dan berbarengan itu Itachi yang menurut mereka gadungan itu mengajak mereka masuk.

Mereka kembali cengo. Tadi ngusir, sekerang ngajak masuk.

Mordred tanpa babibu langsung mengikuti itachi yang langsung masuk kedalam dan diikuti oleh keempat temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Dapur Rumah Naruto

Dapur rumah ini sangatlah bersih dan luas. Dapat dilihat disini terdapat seorang gadis pirang dengan kepang sebetis sedang asyik memasak sesuatu didalam panci sambil bersenandung.

"lalala... nanana.." ucap bibir mungil dengan tahi lalat mungil di bawah bibir kiri miliknya bersenandung menikmati kegiatan memasaknya. Entah apa yang sedang dimasaknya, kelihatannya itu sangatlah lezat.

"Ino," ujar Itachi yang telah kembali setelah membukakan pintu tadi.

"siapa tamu kita kali ini, Itachi-nii?" tanya Ino sambil mencincang sayur-sayuran tanpa menoleh.

"keluarga kita." Balas siempu sambil mengangkat sesuatu dari dalam panci lain yang ternyata adalah mie.

"ooo... jadi mereka sudah datang." Ujar Ino menanggapi jawaban Itachi kali ini menengok kearahnya.

Itachi membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil memasukkan mie tadi kedalam air dingin.

"baiklah Itachi-nii, bisa lanjutin sendiri kan, aku mau mandi dulu. Sudah larut."

"ya"

"oiya, satu lagi."

"hm?"

Ino mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Itachi tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu ia juga mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal dan mengadukan kepalannya ke kepalan tangan Ino yang rupanya juga tersenyum.

"oke, aku tinggal dulu ya." Ujar ino berjalan menjauh yang dibalas Itachi dengan anggukan.

Kembali, Itachi fokus dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunia memasak.

"hm, baiklah, ini sudah selesai... tinggal menyiapkannya dimeja makan." Ujarnya seraya mengambil beberapa wadah makanan. Dan setelah itu ia memasukkan kuah dari dalam panci kedalam wadah itu. Setelah itu ia mengambil mie yang tadi ia masukkan kedalam air dingin. Lalu, ia juga memasukkan sup yang ada di dalam panci lain ke salah satu wadah itu.

Setelah itu, ia membawa semuanya ke ruang makan dan menyiapkan semuanya keatas meja makan termasuk sendok, piring, dan sebagainya.

"huh, akhirnya selesai." Ujarnya seraya berjalan keruang tengah.

.

.

.

Ruang makan.

Itachi telah memanggil mereka berlima yang baru datang tadi keruang makan. Selain mereka berlima dia juga memanggil Naruto serta rombongan bidak Naruko yang kebetulan menginap di rumah itu. Satu lagi, ternyata Rias, Akeno, dan Issei juga ada disana.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk didepan meja makan yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai makanan berkuah yang kelihatannya sangat lezat.

"baik, mari kita mulai makan malam ini." Ajak Naruto seraya mengambil nasi dan menaruhnya di piringnya dengan menggunakan centong.

Satu-persatu dari mereka juga ikut mengambil nasi.

Setelah itu mereka mengambil lauk yang mereka inginkan.

Naruko memandang kakaknya dengan takjub. "sejak kapan Nii-sama mau makan sayuran?" tanya Naruko kepada kakaknya ketika melihat kakaknya menciduk sup sayuran buatan Ino dan malah mengabaikan Ramen buatan Itachi. Maklum saja, ia dan kakaknya pisah selama bertahun-tahun. Dan baru bisa bertemu seminggu ini dan selama itu ia belum pernah melihat kakaknya makan sayur.

Naruto menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan datar. Mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke makanan dipiringnya dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

Semua langsung sweatdrop melihat Tuan rumah yang dengan gak jelasnya mengabaikan pertannyaan dari adiknya.

Sedangkan Naruko yang merasa diabaikan kakaknya, mengembungkan pipinya. "mou, kenapa Nii-sama mengabaikanku?" ujarnya dengan suara dan tingkah yang menggemaskan membuat dua laki-laki mesum disana pipinya bersemu merah.

Itachi tersenyum melihat kakak beradik koplak itu. "dia kalau sudah makan sup sayur Buatan dari Ino-chan emang seperti itu, Naruko-chan. Cuek bebek. Coba aja kau makan sup itu." Ujarnya kemudian menyendokkan makanan dipiringnya kemulutnya yang ternyata sama dengan yang dipiring Naruto.

Naruko memandang tak minat kearah sup itu. Jujur, dia sangat tidak menyukai apa yang disebut sayuran. Ketimbang memakan sup itu, ia memilih mengambil ramen buatan Itachi yang jelas-jelas ia sudah berulangkali merasakannya. Tapi, tetap saja ia penasaran kenapa kakaknya lebih memilih sup itu ketimbang ramen yang notabene adalah makanan kesukaan mereka berdua.

Mengabaikannya, ia langsung menyeruput kuah ramennya dan memakannya.

Acara makan bersama itu berlangsung dengan canda tawa didalamnya. Sampai-sampai Suigetsu tersedak gara-gara tak kuat menahan tawa ketika makan.

Semua jadi menertawainya. Diapun langsung mengambil segelas air dan maminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa yang ditimbulkan akibat tersedak tadi. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

Rupanya Naruto, Itachi, dan Mordred telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"ah! Enaknya... terimakasih atas makanannya, tuhan..." ujar mordred membuat para iblis selain bidak-bidak Naruto langsung menutup telinga.

"ah, maaf!" ujarnya berdiri dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

Semua yang menutup telinga tadi mengangguk karena mereka memaklumi karena yang mereka tahu kelima tamu itu dari auranya merupakan manusia.

"ohya, dari tadi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu Itachi-san." Ujar Mordred.

"mau nanya apa?"

"bagaimana wajahmu bisa berubah begitu?"

Keempat temannya yang sedang makan ikut mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh mordred.

"sruupt..."

"iya, bagaimana kriputmu bisa hilang begitu?" tanya kazuma setelah menelan mienya.

"twich"

"itukah yang kau ingat dariku, kazuma-kun?" tanya Itachi dengan perempatan berlipat-lipat didahinya.

Naruto tersenyum jahil lalu berujar dengan nada mengejek. "kan emang itu kenyataannya."

Itachi langsung mendelik Naruto kemudian menghela napas. "jadi begini, kau tahu aku kan akan mendaftar menjadi guru. kemarin, ketika aku hendak mencuci wajahku di kamar mandi onsen rumah ini, aku diberitahu oleh ino-chan agar terlihat lebih muda, aku harus menggunkan lotion buatan ibunya. Dan akupun menggunakannya. Dan beginilah jadinya."

"uhuk" Kazuma langsung tersedak mienya.

"apa! Hanya gara-gara lotion bisa jadi begitu!? Aku mau juga!" teriak Issei.

"glug..."

"ah! Lega... aku juga mau!" teriak kazuma menyahut setelah menghilangkan perasaan tersedaknya.

"maap, yang kemarin itu kata ino-chan sudah habis. Aku tidak menyangka khasiat lotionnya benar-benar bisa membuatku terlihat seumuran dengan kalian ahahaha..." balas Itachi membuat yang mendengarnya langsung facepalm.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto-sa-"

"apa? Ada apa denganku? Kau kira aku membutuhkan lotion itu? Walaupun wajahku mengerikan, jika dibandingkan denganmu, wajahku tentu lebih tampan." Ujar Naruto langsung memotong ucapan dari Suigetsu dengan nada sarkastik.

Kembali, semua menjadi tertawa melihat Suigetsu yang mulai mencair ketakutan.

"ngomong-ngomong, Ino-chan dimana ya? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Ujar Hidan.

"oh, dia sedang mandi."

"brufff"

"brufff"

"Byurr! Byur!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Itachi, Kazuma yang baru meneryeruput kuah ramen dan Issei yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan duo great onee-san langsung menyemburkan makanan yang ada dimulut mereka. Anehnya keduanya mengarah kepada si tuan rumah, Naruto.

"bagus, baru namanya saja sudah membuatku sial." Ujar Naruto meratapi nasibnya dengan wajah datar seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kesialannya.

"buff! Byur!" Naruko yang tengah minum juga menyemburkannya kearah wajah 'tampan (?)' Naruto.

"wahahahaha! Mou, Wajahmu mengenaskan Onii-sama! Hahaha...!" ujarnya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak melihat kondisi Naruto yang cukup untuk disamakan dengan babi liar.

Siempu menggerutu sambil menatap adiknya kesal. Kemudian mengalihkan kedua tersangka lain yang menatapnya takut, karena wajah Naruto sekarang malah semakin mengerikan. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kesekeliling, hingga bertatap dengan gadis cantik bersurai merah darah yang tertawa halus kepadanya. Wajahnya terlihat manis. Seketika tubuhnya langsung merinding dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Kenapa jantungku dag dig dug. Apa ini? Duh, gak baik untuk jantungku...' ujar inernya seraya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyukan rona dipipinya.

Kembali, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Namun naas, ia malah bertatapan dengan wajah Akeno yang tengah tertawa halus khasnya sambil menjilatkan lidahnya dibibirnya membuat Naruto langsung menjadi pucat pasi.

'ngeri banget tu cewe.' Batinnya.

"ufufufu, manisnya..." ujar Akeno dengan tawa sensualnya.

'hii... ngeri' berdiri, Naruto menatap datar semuanya. Kemudian dia menatap Itachi yang rupanya sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "aku mandi dulu." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menjauhi meja makan itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kazuma juga ikut menjauh dari meja itu diikuti Issei yang mengikutinya dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Naruto pergi.

"ano, mereka mau kemana ya?" tanya Rias.

"a..., jika dilihat dari sifat mereka berdua, mereka adalah dua pemuda mesum." Ujar Kakashi dengan santai yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh semuanya. Semuanya juga tahu bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar pemuda mesum.

"hah? Aku tidak mengira mereka akan melakukan perbuatan hina, aku kira mereka masih waras. Masa iya mereka menyimpang?" tanya Suigetsu

"bukan itu maksudku, payah."

"ahahaha, jadi begini maksud Senpai... aku tadi mengatakan bahwa Ino-chan sedang mandi kan? Apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukan mereka ketika tahu seorang gadis sepertinya sedang mandi?" ujar Itachi menjelaskan maksud Kakashi sekaligus meminta pendapat dari semua yang ada diruangan itu.

"hah, hah, hah..." kembali, Darkness mengeluarkan nafas mesumnya.

"hadeh, kumat..." ucap Suigetsu Facepalm melihat Darkness yang tengah terangsang. Menghela nafas dan kembali berucap. "kau, daripada mikirin hal jorok, lebih baik ikut aku aja ke training ground. Sudah lama aku tidak adu otot."

Wajah Darkness malah makin merah mendengarnya. "aaaaa-apa maksudmu dengan adu otot. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan aku masih belum siap." Ucapnya sambil menutupi kedua dada besarnya.

Suigetsu malah makin suram mendengarnya. "aku tidak bercanda Lalatina."

Darkness melotot mendengarnya. "s-seingin itukah...

...T-tapi ini pertama kalinya untukku...

...Tolong jangan keras-keras ya, Suigetsu-kun." Ucapnya seraya menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan berarti membuat Suigetsu langsung menganga.

"Aaa... Suigetsu, tak kusangka kau lebih buruk dari Kazuma." Ujar Hidan mengomentarinya.

Kelihatannya, Suigetsu tidak senang. Terlihat ketika ia yang terus mencair karena mulai panas sehingga dia terus meminum air.

"pelan-pelan ya...

... Suigetsu-kun..." ujar Darkness menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona dipipinya.

"Dub!" Tangan kanan Suigetsu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berotot. "Lalatina..." gumamnya dengan nada data.

"Dush!"

"Wuaa!"

"Brak!"

Suigetsu dengan dahi penuh dengan perempatan memukul kepala Darkness melemparkannya menembus tembok menuju Training Ground dirumah itu. Kemudian, Suigetsu dengan langkah angkuh berjalan sambil membawa dua teko air di kedua tangannya.

Semuanya langsung menganga melihat Suigetsu yang dengan tanpa kasihannya memukul Darkness.

Kemudian Hidan yang satu-satunya tertawa dengan keras, berdiri dan ikut menjauh mengikuti arah Suigetsu diikuti oleh Kakashi.

Melihat anggotanya melakukan hal yang sangat konyol, Itachi tertawa canggung. "a-ahahah..

...jangan khawatirkan dia, dia itu bidak rook. Lagipula dia memiliki defense tertinggi setelah Mordred-chan." Kemudian ia menunjuk Mordred yang tengah memandangnya polos.

"fufufufu, lalu bagaimana Itachi-san, mana saja bidak-bidak yang lain?" tanya Akeno dengan dengan senyum sensualnya.

Rias dan Naruko memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kelihatannya mereka sangat tertarik dengan topik yang diusung oleh Akeno.

Itachi tersenyum lembut membuat mereka semua merona. Menurut mereka rupa Itachi yang sekarang sangatlah menawan. "jadi dimulai dariku, aku bidak bishop, Ino-chan bidak Queen, dia 2 bidak Knight...," ujar itachi kemudian menunjuk mordred yang langsung ditatap dengan kagum oleh mereka bertiga, Rias, Akeno, dan Naruko.

"ara, rupanya Mordred-san sangat kuat ya, fufufufu..." ujar Akeno yang diangguki oleh Rias Naruko. Menurut mereka bidak yang mengonsumsi lebih dari satu bidak catur bisa dikatakan kuat.

"aku tidak sekuat itu kok..." ucap Mordred tersenyum merendah.

"..., lalu yang tertawa paling keras tadi, pemuja jashin (?) Hidan, dan Lalatina-ojou atau Darkness mengonsumsi bidak rook. Suigetsu-kun, iblis gila yang memukul Darkness tadi sama dengan pawn kesayanganmu, 8 pawn..." Ujar Itachi membuat Rias makin penasaran. Apa yang membuat Suigetsu setara dengan sacred gear Issei.

"lalu, Itachi-san, apa yang membuat aura iblis mereka kalah dengan aura manusia mereka. Mereka benar-benar Iblis kan?" benar, Rias sebelumnya mengira bahwa mereka berlima plus Ino merupakan Manusia. Terbukti dari aura mereka yang manusia. Tapi ketika Suigetsu tadi mengeluarkan energinya yang merupakan Demonic Power. Ia jadi ragu. Dan sekarang Itachi telah mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah iblis. Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran apa penyebabnya.

"oooh itu, aku sendiri juga kurang tahu. Dulu aku di reinkarnisi oleh Naruto-kun ketika dia masih belum berlatih kepada Tobirama-sama. Aura iblis ku tentu saja lebih unggul. Kemudian ia kembali bersama Ino-chan yang ternyata queennya padahal aku kira ia manusia biasa. Itulah pertama kali aku mengetahui keanehan ini. Ketika mereka ada di under world, aura iblis mereka akan keluar. Karena manusia tidak mungkin menjajak disana." Ujar Itachi dengan panjang lebar kali tinggi = Volume persegi panjang (?).

"oooh begitu. Oiya, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka, duo mesum itu mengintip Ino-chan?" tanya Rias.

"mudah, karena Ino-chan sekarang sedang mandi di onsen campuran dimana tempat itu berlawanan arah dengan yang mereka tuju dan searah dengan yang Naruto tuju."

"bukannya itu sama saja,"

"tentu saja tidak, apa bila Naruto-kun bertemu Ino-chan, maka bukannya beruntung, dia malah akan mengalami hal unik bernama Apes."

"ara, kau kejam Sekali Itachi-san, fufufufu" ujar Akeno dengan tertawa sensual.

"Ara, Terimakasih, Akeno-ojou-chan." Balas Itachi dengan seringai membuat Akeno langsung menjilat lidahnya.

Lalu mereka melakukan obroalan ringan kemudian Kazuma dan Issei kembali dengan seluruh tubuh gosong plus hidung mimisan. Mereka mengatan bawa ketika mereka tengah mengintip seorang Iblis yang mirip sekali dengan Itachi tengah melakukan sex dengan pasangannya yang berciri-ciri beriris mata lavender dan rambut berponi lurus serta memiliki oppai yang besar.

"mou, itu Sasuke-kun dan istrinya, Hinata-chan... kalian cukup berani ternyata hehehe..." ucap Nauko dengan tawa renyahnya.

"hah? Sasuke udah nikah?" tanya Itachi dengan mulut menganga.

Naruko mengangguk dengan tersenyum. "kau tidak tahu Itachi-nii?"

Itachi menunduk dengan aura suram sambil bergumam.. "kenapa dia mendahului kakaknya..."

Semua facepalm melihatnya. Mereka berfikir... 'beginikah kelakuan Itachi Uchiha, legenda yang membunuh semua anggota klan vampir legendaris Uchiha?'.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Yahahahahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Ino suara tawa konyol Naruto menggema dari onsen campuran. "wuahahaha! Aku mendapatkan foto telanjang Ino yang tengah tidur di onsen sambil ngiler wahahaha!" teriaknya. Kini mereka telah tahu alasanya dan langsung facepalm dengan alasan tawa Naruto.

"DuG!"

"WUuAAaa!" kali ini Narutolah yang berteriak terbang melintasi lapangan ditengah rumah yang terlihat seperti stadium sepak bola itu dengan kepala benjol.

"Yes! Home Run!" teriak Ino dari arah Naruto terlempar tadi.

Kebetulan dari ruang makan, mereka dapat melihat pemandangan bintang jatuh itu dengan sangat jelas. Kembali facepalm mendengar teriakan itu. 'home run? Dia sedang baseball?' pikir mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berukumpul dan bersantai dikamar Ino yang ternyata luas, sampai-sampai ada perpustakaan pribadi (perpustakaan game dan multimedia). Mereka disini karena diundang (ditantang) main gaem bola oleh pemilik kamar. Ino sepertinya merupakan gamer sejati. Dinding kamarnya saja banyak ditempeli dengan poster karakter game, seperti mario, kratos, noctis, dante, dll. Kemudian dididing juga ada poster pemain sepak bola, seperti poster Ozil, Benzema, Dzeko, Ribery, Zinedine Zidan, El-Sharawi, Pogba, dan Handanovic.

"kau penggemar sepak bola ya Ino-san?" tanya Issei penasaran yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dengan senyum hangat olehnya membuat Issei berfikir 'imutnya...'. "lalu dari semua poster itu yang paking kau idolakan siapa?"

"Mesut Ozil," balasnya menunjuk poster sang idola dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"wuah dia juga idolaku, lalu, kenapa kau suka dengannya, Ino-san?"

"karena...

...dia...

Tampan, terlihat kalem, taat beragama, walaupun berbeda kepercayaan denganku, dan hebat." Sambil memilih game pes 2017.

"mou..! kau benar Ino-nee, dia sangat tampan." Ucap Naruko ikut nimbrung sambil menatap poster Ozil juga dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"oke, siapa yang ikut main?"

"aku!" jawab Naruto, Kazuma, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Hidan, Issei, dan er... Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya. 'sejak kapan?'

"wuaah, Hinata-chan suka sepak bola juga ya?" tanya Ino.

Hinata menanggapinya dengan anggukan lemah sambil menunduk.

"oke, spesial untuk Hinata-chan, kau pilih dulu. Kau mau makai club apa?"

"Arsenal."

"wuaah, Ozil!" seru Ino dengan senang. Kemudian memilihkan klub Arsenal untuk Hinata.

Kemudian ia menanyakan hal yang sama kepada yang player lain. Naruto memilih As Roma, Sasuke Barcelona, Kazuma B. Munchen, Issei MU, Hidan Real Madrid, dan Suigetsu Chelsea. Ino sendiri memilih club Manchester City.

Di perempat final, Ino mengalahkan Issei di derby Manchester dengan skor 1-3. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara emasnya, bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar untuk menunggu gilirannya. Semuanya mendengarkan suara ino dengan wajah bersemu mengagumi suara dan parasnya. Ayolah, rambut panjang pirang pucat yang kali ini digerai dan poni yang dijepit menampakkan kedua iris biru aquamarinenya yang selalu memberi tatapan sayu nan hangat, kulit putih bersih, bibir mungil berwarna merah muda, wajah cantik nan imut plus tahi lalat di bawah bibir kirinya menambah kesan manis kepadanya, dan suara lembutnya dapat membuat pendengarnya menjadi tenang.

Issei memperhatikan Ino dengan pandangan kagum plus air liur dan darah mimisan yang terus mengalir. Mendengar angel voice dan angel face milik Ino, ia menjadi tenang. Melihat bentuk tubuhnya ia menjadi nafsu. Pasalnya ino saat ini memakai kemeja putih tipis kebesaran yang membuat kedua oppainya kelihatan ditambah kelihatannya ia tidak memakai bra, nampaklah kedua putingnya yang menonjol. Tapi ia juga memakai rok panjang kotak-kotak dan kelihatannya ia memakai kaos kaki panjang.

Kompetisi dilanjutkan, Sasuke mengalahkan Hidan di El Clasico dengan skor 2-1, Naruto mengalahkan Suigetsu dengan skor 4-2, dan mengejutkannya, Hinata mengalahkan Kazuma dengan skor telak 8-0. Akhirnya yang masuk ke semi final adalah Naruto v Sasuke, dan Hinata v Ino.

Sasuke dikalahkan oleh Naruto dengan skor kompetitif 4-5, dan Ino mengalahkan Hinata dengan skor tipis 2-1.

Akhirnya kedua tuan rumahlah yang masuk ke final. As Roma Vs Manchester City Fc. Mereka mengatur line up mereka. Dan Ino ternyata selesai terlebih dahulu.

"wah, Hinata-chan hebat, susah jebolnya hihihi... apa mungkin masih belum diapa-apain ama Sasuke-san?" tanya ino dengan tertawa renyah.

Kazuma dan Issei langsung mengeleng-geleng dengan patah-patah. "itu tidak mungkin!" ujar mereka bersamaan yang kemudian oleh Sasuke langsung diberi delikan tajam plus aura suram.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menutupi ronanya mendengar pertanyaan agak vulgar dari ino.

"oke, aku sudah selesai."

"baik, ayo kita mul-"

"Ino, ayo kita taruhan." Ujar Naruto memotong ucapan Ino, "kalau aku menang...,

... kau harus tidur di lapangan?" ucapnya dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Ino berfikir sejenak, "oke, kalau aku menang kau harus menlumat bibirku selama 5 menit plus malam ini tidur bersamaku. Setuju!?" ucap ino memberi pertanyaan yang tak terduga sambil meminta jabatan tangan.

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima jabatan itu dan menjawab dengan mantab. "setuju!"

Semua langsung shok mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino.

...

"APA!" seru Naruto baru menyadari pertanyaannya dan menatap Ino dengan ekspresi wajah horor.

"baik! Ayo kita mulai." Seru Ino dengan ceria.

"Priiit!"

45 menit pertama berakhir dengan skor kacamata.

Di 10 menit terakhir Naruto yang menyadari skor masih 0-0 bermain dengan hati-hati kemudian Dzeko memasukkan bola kegawang dengan sundulan mematikannya. Yes, unggul

Ino yang ketinggalan makin gencar menyerang Naruto. dan hasilnya tepat di menit 89 : 49 Yaya Toure melakukan shoot dengan sangat keras yang langsung menghujam sisi pojok kanan atas gawang Shzechny. Gol ini memupuskan harapan Naruto untuk menang.

Injury time... plus 0 Min

Di menit penghabisa ini, Naruto melakukan kick off kembali, tetapi langsung direbut oleh De Bruyne dan langsung melakukan shoot dari tengah lapangan. Shzechny tak dapat menangkapnya tetapi bola itu membentur mistar gawang membuat Naruto menghela napasnya sambil menutup mata lega.

"Gol!" Seru Ino menyebabkan Naruto langsung membuka matanya kembali. Menilik papan skor yang ternyata benar-benar menunjukkan skor 2-1 untuk Ino.

Karena penasaran, ia berseru. "tunggu dulu, bagaimana golnya?"

"Shzechny menyelamatkanku hihihihihi..."

Melihat rekamannya. Ternyata benar, setelah bola membentur mistar gawang, bola kembali membentur sang kiper yang tengah terbaring setelah tak dapat menahan laju bola. Kemudian bola itu menuju gawang dan

Klutik!

Gol

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto berlari keluar lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju lapangan.

"eee! Naru-kun, jangan lari! Bagaimana dengan janjimu." Seru Ino.

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto kembali.

"berhenti!"

"Tidak"

"Berhenti!"

"tidak"

Akhirnya mereka berdua kejar-kejaran memutari lapangan sepak bola (?) yang ada di tengah rumah itu.

Setelah berputar bebanyak kali, akhirnya Ino yang kelelahan terduduk dengan napas tersengal. Kemudian ia menidurkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Merasa tidak dikejar lagi, Naruto menghentikan larinya sambil mengatur napasnya yang sudah seperti entok nyosor. Melihat kearah sang hunter yang tertidur beralaskan rumbut sepak bola. Merasa kasihan, ia memutuskan untuk menggendongnya berjalan kembali kerumahnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar Ino, ia melihat yang lain sedang mengobrol.

"wah bagaimana? Dia berhasil?" tanya Itachi.

"gagal." Balas Naruto. lalu ketika ia hendak menaruh Ino dikasurnya, tidak jadi. Karena ranjang Ino tengah dipakai Suigetsu dan Darkness tidur. "yah terpaksa..." gumamnya sambil membalik badan.

"kau mau kemana?"

"setidaknya aku menepati salah satu janjiku, dia akan tidur denganku."

"Naruko!" ucap Sasuke menatap datar kearah kingnya.

Naruko mengangguk mendengar sebutan Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah kakaknya yang ada dipintu. "Nii-sama!" panggilnya.

Mendengarnya, Naruto menengok dan membalas. "ya?"

"besok, aku akan pulang." Ujarnya.

"terser-"

"dan kau beserta Bidak-bidakmu harus ikut." Sahut Naruko dengan menunduk dengan mata tertutup poni membuat iblis di seisi ruangan yang tengah mengobrol terdiam menatap nya.

"kenapa?"

"ayah akan mencoba kelayakanmu dan bidakmu. Dengan melakukan rating game...

...denganku..."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Author Note :

MAAP! Penulis lama updatenya! Tidak! Jujur, ide penulis tiba-tiba buntu plus lagi bokek gak punya uang buat beli kuota, temen sering datang buat main game bola. Apalagi bentar lagi mau smesteran dan puasa... makin susah dah buat nulis Fiction. Capek deh... oke, aku kasi tau info buat bidak Naruto :

Naruto Namikaze

Strength : D

Endurance : EX

Agility : B

Speed : EX

Attack : S

Defense : B

Accuration : B+

Mage : S

Luck : C

Element : es (air, udara)

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (C), Spear Skill (A+), Throw Skill(S+)

Weapon : Gae Bolg Spear

Ras : Pure Devil

Bidak : King

Ino Yamanaka

Strength : A

Endurace : B

Agility : A

Speed : A

Attack : S+

Defense : B

Accuration : A

Mage : A

Luck : S

Element : tanah, cahaya

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (S), Spear Skill (EX) Throw skill (A)

Weapon : Gae Bolg Spear, Great Sword

Ras : Demigod, Demiangel, human, (Heretic)

Bidak : Queen

Itachi Uchiha

Strength : A

Endurace : A

Agility : A+

Speed : A

Attack : A

Defense : B

Accuration : S

Mage : EX

Luck : B

Element : Api, Tanah

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (EX), Shooting Skill (A+), Whipping Skill (S+), Trap Skill (A)

Weapon : Assassin Sword

Ras : Half Devil-Vampire, Dark Angel

Bidak : Mutation Bishop

Kazuma Satou

Strength : C

Endurace : E

Agility : C

Speed : S

Attack : EX

Defense : B

Accuration :

Mage :

Luck : EX

Element : Air, Kegelapan

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (B), Shooting Skill (EX+ (? (emang ada?))), Trap Skill (S+) Kabur Skill (EX++++++ (ngawur))

Weapon : Chunchunmaru Katana, Bow

Ras : Human-Devil

Bidak : Bishop

Mordred Pendragon

Strength : S

Endurace : S

Agility : EX

Speed : EX

Attack : EX

Defense : A

Accuration : B

Mage : B

Luck : C

Element : Cahaya

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (EX)

Weapon : (?) ada yang tau nama pedang milik mordred?

Ras : Human, Half devil

Bidak : 2 Mutation Rook

Dustiness Ford Lalatina (Darkness)

Strength : S

Endurace : EX

Agility : A

Speed : A

Attack : A

Defense :S

Accuration : E- (serang bersenjatanya super jarang kena)

Mage : E

Luck : E-

Element : Cahaya

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (E-)

Weapon : Silver Sword

Ras : Noble Woman (Human)

Bidak : Mutation Rook

Hidan (Vlad)

Strength : A

Endurace : B

Agility : B

Speed : B

Attack : A+

Defense : S+

Accuration : A

Mage : S

Luck : B

Element : Kegelapan

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (A+)

Weapon : Bloodie Sickle

Ras : Pure Vampire

Bidak : Rook

Suigetsu Hozuki

Strength : B

Endurace : B

Agility : B

Speed : B

Attack : B

Defense : B

Accuration : B

Mage : B

Luck : B

Element : Air

Weapon Skill : Sword Skill (B)

Weapon : Executioner Sword

Ras : Yokai Starfish

Bidak : 8 Pawn

Sekian dulu dari penulis, penulis tidak akan memberi janji tentang update kembali. Kalo ada salah mohon dimaafkan, karena sesungguhnya manusia adalah tempat kesalahan berada. Oiya, kalo ada yang tau nama senjata milik Mordred Pendragon, anak Arthur... kasih tau ya...

Sumimasen...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Piece of Lucifer**

 **Writer and Author : Ahmad MahMudi**

 **Disclaimer : Boku wa** (?) (sok jepang, padahal gak tau bener apa salah "-_-) **100% bukan pemilik Naruto dan HS DxD**

 **CrossOver : Naruto, High School DxD, Dsb.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Comedy (maaf kalo garing), Drama, Romance, Action, Ecchi**

 **Pairing : Naruto U. x Rias G. (maybe)**

 **Warning : Danger! Penulis Newcomer!**

Author Note :

Thanks untuk para rider yang udah nyempatin baca. Oke di chapter ini penulis mencoba fokus ke genre drama romance picisan wkwkwk. yah, kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan, gomen. Ingat, Usaha itu penting, bukan malah yang penting usaha. Karena kalo yang penting usaha, apapun yang penulis lakuin gak bakal ada berkah ama bekasnya, tehe :'v.

Untuk chapter kali ini penulis membubuhkan adegan jeruk segar asem :D. Penting, kalo yang membutuhkan drama nya, jadi mohon dibaca ya lemon nya. Untuk yang gak tahan baca lemon, ganbate ne, semoga imannya kuat..., hihihi... XD

-Bab 4 mustahil-

Sekitar jam 8 pagi, para bidak Naruto dan Naruko berkumpul di lapangan tengah rumah Naruto dengan catatan Itachi tengah tepar digendong oleh Hidan. entah apa yang hendak mereka lakukan.

"ayo kita berangakat!" seru Suigetsu dengan semangat membara.

"baik, lakukan Kurenai-san." Perintah Naruko kepada queennya.

"baik!" balas sang Queen sambil menapakkan kedua tangannya di tanah.

"Sring..." keluar sebuah lingkaran sihir kuning besar dibawah kaki mereka semua. Dalam sekejap, mereka menghilang meninggalkan hamparan rumput hijau yang melambai-lambai di lapangan itu.

.

.

.

Namikaze Mansion

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, tolong antarkan mereka ke kamar mereka." Ujar Naruko kepada dua wanita cantik seumurannya yang rupanya adalah bidak-bidaknya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "baik, Naruko-sama." Balas mereka bersama.

"Ayo." Ajak sakura kepada para bidak Naruto.

"wih, cakep bener tuh, duo cewek... kau pilih yang mana, kaz?" tanya Suigetsu, berbisik di Kazuma.

"hn...? aku pilih yang pink."

Suigetsu menatap kazuma dengan ekspresi selidik. "tumben kau gak pilih yang spesifikasinya kelas atas. Biasanya kau memilih yang ukuran oppainya diatas standar." Bisik Suigetsu curiga.

Sekarang giliran Kazuma yang menatap Suigetsu dengan wajah sedih. "Suigetsu-kun..."

Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

"seandainya kau tahu bagaimana ngerinya adik Itachi-san... kau tidak akan menanyakan hal tadi." Ujar Kazuma mendramatisir kata-katanya seakan ia telah mengalami hal yang mengenaskan. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah takut.

Dahi Suigetsu mengerut. "apa maksudmu Kaz?" ia sekarang malah tambah bingung.

Wajah Kazuma tiba-tiba menjadi horor. "cewe yang kau maksud tadi itu istrinya adik Itachi-san. Karena suatu hal yang ku lakukan yang bersangkutan dengan cewe itu, aku gosong gara-gara adik Itachi-san."

"wkwkwkwkwk... kasihan~" ucap Suigetsu dengan nada mengejek.

"sialan, terserah kau dah, air comberan!" ujar Kazuma menatap kedepan, mempercepat jalannya mengabaikan Suigetsu yang terus tertawa.

Oke, kita abaikan mereka, dan kembali ke karakter utama kita. Kini, dia bersama Ino dan Itachi yang sudah digendongnya mengikuti Naruko dan Sasuke yang bersama dengan dua orang bersurai dan beriris mata merah maroon.

"Naru-kun, mereka bedua siapa?" tanya Ino yang ternyata baru pertama kali melihat mereka.

"kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Karin. Dan ini Kakak sekaligus Queenku, namanya Uzumaki Nagato. Kami sepupu mereka berdua." Ujar gadis berkacamata yang disinggung Ino itu dengan riang mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf v.

Ino tersenyum kikuk, karena ketahuan menanyakan tentang siapa mereka secara diam-diam. "A-ah sumimasen, namaku Yamanaka Ino, Queen Naru-kun. Salam kenal, Uzumaki-san." Ujarnya membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat.

Nagato menganggukkan kepalanya. "ha, salam kenal juga." Ujar sepupu Naruto yang setengah wajahnya tertutup poni itu dengan wajah santai.

"wah, kau cantik sekali Ino-chan." Ujar Karin dengan senyum riangnya menatap wajah Ino dengan ekspresi terpana.

Ino terseyum membalas senyuman itu. "arigatou, Karin-san juga cantik kok."

"benarkah? Benarkah aku cantik? Apakah aku lebih cantik dari Naruko-chan?" tanya Karin semangat.

"hei! Kenapa aku disangkutin?" tanya Naruko dengan alis berkedut.

"ya, kamu lebih cantik dari Naruko-chan... Karin-san" jawab Ino dengan pandangan jahil kearah Naruko.

"yuhuu! Sekarang terbukti, aku lebih cantik dari Naruko-chan!" teriak Karin senang.

Wajah Naruko memerah padam tanda ia sedang menahan amarah. "mooou...! Ino-nee jahat!" teriaknya.

"hahahaha!" semua tertawa dengan sifat unik Naruko kecuali Naruto yang hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat senang melihat ekspresi Naruko yang bermacam-macam itu.

"Naruto-chan? Kau kenapa? Kok diam dari tadi?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba penasaran. Naruto langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya.

"Tidak ada," balas Naruto singkat.

"uksuksuksuksuk!" tiba-tiba Ino mengeluarkan tawa aneh.

Dahi Naruto mengerut. 'tawa macem apa tuh?' ujar Naruto membatin curiga. "kenapa kau ketawa, mak lampir?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Naruto-chan huh? Uksuksuksuk!" balas Ino dengan seringai tebal.

Twich

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto. "jangan buat masalah lagi, pembawa sial!" Ujar Naruto ketus dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"are? Kamu masih kesal dengan yang tadi pagi? Ne ne, Naru-kyun?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengejek. "harusnya kau senang karena itu adalah pertama kalinya bagiku." Lanjutnya, Duo Uzumaki bingung, Naruko menundukkan kepalanya dan Naruto menjadi geram.

Flashback

WARNING : LEMON (yang gak tahan skip aja ampe flashback Naruto abis)

Naruto POV

Harum... bau harum bunga lavender langsung menyeruak kedalam hidungku begitu aku bangun dari tidurku. Entah bagaimana gulingku memiliki aroma seperti ini. Aroma yang begitu menenangkan, aroma yang membuatku enggan untuk sekedar membuka mataku.

Kudekap dengan erat guling yang kupeluk. Entah karena apa, gulingku terasa nyaman untuk dipeluk. Kulitku serasa seperti berkontak dengan kulit yang tipis dan sangat halus, aneh, tapi nyaman. Aku cengkram gulingku dengan tangan kananku. Disana, aku merasa ada gundukan besar dengan tonjolan kecil diujungnya digulingku. Kuremat beberapa kali pada bagian itu.

"egkh..." hek? Apa tuh? tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan tertahan cewe dari depan wajahku.

Kueratkan selangkangan gulingku dengan tangan kiriku. Aneh, kemaluanku serasa seperti dihimpit dua benda empuk. Dan jari tengah tangan kiriku seperti masuk ke lubang sempit. Sangat enak. Ku gesekkan beberapa kali jari tengah tangan kiriku ke lubang itu sambil tangan kananku meremas gulingku.

"akh akh akh..." aik? sekarang terdengar suara desahan berkali-kali seirama dengan jari tengahku yang bergesekan dengan lubang itu. Terdengar sangat erotis. Ashu, Kemaluanku menegang.

"crat!"

"kyaaah..." kali ini terdengar suara erangan panjang dan disaat bersamaan tangan kiriku basah seperti disembur cairan dari lubang itu. "hah hah haah..." terdengar suara terengah-engah.

Kuhentikan kegiatan isengku dan kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhku tidur.

.

-eeeeh! Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh! Sejak kapan gulingku memiliki wangi bunga lavender? Sejak kapan gulingku memiliki gundukan yang enak untuk diremas? Sejak kapan gulingku memiliki sesuatu yang nyaman ketika menghimpit kemaluan, sejak kapan gulingku bertekstur seperti kulit, sejak kapan gulingku dapat mendesah, dan sejak kapan gulingku memiliki selangkangan dengan lubang yang bisa menyembur cairan? Aneh, ini sangat aneh.

Kubuka mataku dengan lebar.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah kepala bersurai pirang pucat panjang dihadapanku. Oke, sekarang aku berasumsi sesuatu yang kupeluk yang aku anggap guling berselangkang tadi adalah cewe beneran. Aku penasaran siapa cewe pirang itu. Kenapa dia tidur denganku dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

Kupegang bokong sintalnya dan kuputar tubuhnya guna mengetahui siapa dia.

"ikh!" erangnya ketika aku mencengkram bokongnya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"I-ino?" gumamku ketika melihat wajah cewe itu.

Kenapa dia disini? Wajahnya menunduk memejamkan matanya dengan alis sedikit mengerut seakan menikmati hal yang baru saja ia rasakan. Apa tuh? Gila, gede banget oppainya. Aku rasa wajahku memanas melihatnya telanjang bulat. Kenapa dia disini.

Huk! Dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Mata sayunya menatapku dengan senyum yang ehem, manis (-_- lu gak ikhlas bener ucapinnya nar).

"Naru-kun... haakh..." ucapnya mencicit dengan suara yang sialnya malah terdengar sangat erotis di telingaku. Bau jeruk segar langsung terhirup oleh hidungku ketika membuka mulutnya agak lama.

"I-ino..." huaaaakh! Kenapa aku mengulanginya. Aku terlihat seakan aku terpana terhadapnya walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu. Shit, situasi macam apa ini. "k-kenapa k-au disini." Jiahh, kenapa malah gagap dan datar! Ore no baka!.

Ia mengubah tatapan matanya menjadi polos. Aku terdiam bingung untuk merespon seperti apa kepadanya. "aku disini karena kau menepeti janjimu..." ujarnya seraya membelai pipiku dan tersenyum manis. Aku terpana ketika sesosok malaikat didepanku ini terus menyunggingkan senyum mematikannya. Hangat, hatiku merasa hangat, apa ini?

Direksi matanya mulai dan terus mengarah kemulutku. Tapi, kemudian ia menatap mataku dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Otakku mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang menjanjikan kenikmatan surgawi terhadapku (oi oi, mau apa lu, jangan apa-apain Ino-nyan ku, dia hanya milik penulis -_-).

Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku...

...Jarak wajah kami terus dipangkasnya...

...Semakin dekat...

"duk!"

Giginya bertabrakan dengan gigiku. Ia kaget dan sontak langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Pipinya semakin bersemu. Menundukkan kepalanya malu. Aku terkejut dan bingung? Apakah ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam berciuman. Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku merasa senang? Kenapa? Aku cukup terkesan dengannya yang berani langsung menyerangku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menyerangnya balik?

Ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajahku. Ketika jarak wajah kami hanya sekitar 4 senti meter ia memejamkankan matanya kembali. Perlahan, bibirnya menempel dengan bibirku. Lembut, jauh lebih lembut dari bibir-bibir yang pernah kukulum sebelumnya, begitu lembut dan tipis. Manis, seperti wanginya, semanis buah jeruk matang yang masih segar. Dia hanya sekedar menempelkan saja bibir lembutnya itu.

Kembali ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Ia menatapku polos dengan pandangan berharap. Mulutnya bergerak seperti sedang mengatur napas. Aku cukup tergoda dengan bibir ranum itu. Dia menggodaku kah? Menantangku kah? Haruskah kubalas ciuman tadi?

Kuubah posisinya yang menyamping menghadap kearahku menjadi terlentang dan aku memosisikan tubuhku diatasnya. Kuarahkan kepalaku ke lehernya kemudian kujilat leher halus itu menyembabkannya mengerang tertahan kembali. Setelah itu aku kembali memperlebar jarak kepalaku dan mendekatkannya ke kepalanya kembali. Kemudian aku menempelkan dahiku diatas dahinya. Menatap mata sayunya yang melek merem seirama dengan gerakan bibir ranumnya yang terengah-engah.

"Naru-...kun.. hah, hah.. hah..." sebutnya disela-sela erangannya.

Terus, terus saja kuperhatikan mata biru lautnya itu dengan dalam. Oh god, she is true an angel. What a beautiful she is. Fuck!

Setelah napasnya mulai teratur. Langsung kusambar bibirnya yang tipis itu dengan bibirku. Sontak ia langsung melebarkan matanya kaget. Kuemut bibirnya dengan pelan. 'tipis sekali...' itulah yang kupikirkan ketika aku mengemutnya. Her lip is tasteful. Benar-benar lezat. shit, otakku mulai hilang akal.

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya memegang tangan kananku yang menahan tubuhku. Lalu ia menempelkannya ke payudara kirinya. Kemudian ia menuntun tangan kiriku menggerakkannya meremas dadanya yang sungguh berisi itu. Aku menahan napas merasakan betapa besar dan empuknya gundukan daging itu. Mengerti maksudnya, aku mulai meremas oppainya sendiri. Tangan kiriku yang masih bertengger di bokong kanannya pun otomatis ikut meremasnya.

Dia yang menikmati sentuhan-sentuhanku mendesah dalam ciumanku. Kumasukkan lidahku kemulutnya mengobrak-abrik lidahnya. Air liurku dan air liurnya bercampur dan meluber keluar melalui sela-sela mulut kami. Mint bercampur dengan jeruk menyebabkan sensasi luar biasa benar-benar kurasakan dimulutku (mau juga dong :3). Author jangan ikut, mulutnya bau -_-.

Terus saja kuhisab bibirnya dengan semangat. Manis...

"Crat!"

"kyaagh!" dalam ciumanku ia menjerit. Kembali, ia memuncratkan cairan dari lubang selangkangannya. Gila, hanya karena dirangsang saja, dia keluar.

Kulepaskan ciuman kami untuk mengatur napas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping mengatur nafasnya yang benar-benar seperti telah lari sprint 400 meter.

Lalu aku turun dari tubuhnya dan kasurku. Kemudian aku melepaskan celana jeansku beserta celana dalamku. Aku menanggalkan mereka diatas kursiku. Kini terlihatlah kemaluanku yang berdiameter 4 cm dan panjang 18 cm berdiri dengan gagah menantang surga (-_-"). Kupijit-pijit dengan perlahan penisku sembari menunggu Ino menormalkan napasnya.

Kulebarkan pahanya dan kuposisikan tubuhku didepan selangkangannya duduk menggesek-gesekkan penisku di bibir vaginanya. Sontak ia langsung kembali melihat kearahku dan kaget saat melihat kearah penisku.

"b-besarnya..." gumamnya dengan mata agak melotot.

Kutatap matanya dengan maksud untuk meminta persetujutan darinya.

"T-tapi... apakah muat" ujarnya ragu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Bolehkah?" gumamku menatapnya datar sambil terus menggesekkan penisku di bibir vaginanya dan membelai perut ramping nan halusnya itu.

"Yakh!" desahnya. Kembali ia menatapku dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan mata kanan yang tertutup.

Aku mulai memasukkannya ke vaginanya. Tapi, aku kesusahan memasukkan penisku di vaginanya yang sungguh sempit itu.

Mengerti keadaanku, dia membuka selangkangannya, melebarkan pahanya. Baik, sekarang lebih mudah untuk memasukkannya. Perlahan penisku membobol masuk kevaginanya yang rupanya masih perawan. Kudiamkan penisku hingga Ino dapat menyesuaikan dirinya. Dari sela-sela vaginanya dan penisku mulai mengalir darah dari dalam vaginanya.

"akh, Ittai..." erangnya merintih kesakitan. Mulutnya meringis, matanya terpejam dengan air mata yang perlahan keluar, alisnya mengernyit, tangannya mencengkram seprai kasur disisinya, tubuhnya agak melengkung keatas, dan wajahnya sangat kentara sedang menahan sakit. Aku menahan napas dan meringis iba melihatnya yang seperti itu. Aku sangat tahu itu sangat sakit. Bayangkan kulitmu hingga dagingmu teriris dan dipaksa dimasuki jari. Shit! Pastilah sangat sakit.

"I-Ino..." gumamku menyebut namanya dengan nada khawatir.

"...iiikh..." dia terus merintih menahan sakitnya.

Aku terus saja diam seraya menatap wajahnya yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

Perlahan wajahnya mulai melunak dan cengkramannya pada seprai kasur mengendur. Ia mulai membuka matanya menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Tersenyum lemah kearahku kemudian berujar. "gerakkanlah Naru-kun..." ucapnya lemah.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan dengan perlahan kugerakkan maju mundur selangkangku seperti yang dia ucapkan. "ahh..." desahku menikmatinya. Shit! It's very soft and tight. Penisku seperti dipijat-pijat oleh sesuatu yang lembut.

Kubuka mataku sambil terus menggerakan kemaluanku. Kelihatannya, dia juga menikmatinya. Walaupun tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya mencengkram seprai kasurku dengan kencang, wajahnya kelihatannya sangatlah menikmatinya, ujung bibirnya agak naik dan agak terbuka mendesah menikmatinya.

Aku semakin bersemangat melihatnya yang seperti itu. Apalagi melihat oppai jumbonya yang memantul dengan indah seiringan dengan genjotanku :3. Kupegang kedua gundukan nafsu itu lalu kuremas dengan pelan seraya mempercepat sodokanku. Dia menatapku dengan mata sayunya yang malah menambah gairahku. Kemudian seteah itu aku mengarahkan wajahku ke oppainya dan menghisap putingnya yang berwarna merah jambu itu dengan semangat.

"akh akh akh!" desahannya semakin terdengar seiring naikknya kecepatanku memasukkeluarkan penisku di vaginanya.

"agh.." akupun mengerang menikmatinya.

Kuhentikan sejenak kegiatanku ini. Kemudian kuarahkan kepalaku menuju leher sisi kanannya, melumat dan mengecap leher manis nan harum itu sambil terus meremas oppainya dengan keras.

"haaakh!" jeritnya dengan suara tertahan. Mungkinkah aku terlalu kencang menghisap lehernya? Atau aku malah terlalu keras meremas dadanya? Mengabaikannya, aku malah semakin gencar melancarkan seranganku.

Dari lehernya aku merasakan cairan asing di mulutku, rasa besi merasuk ke mulutku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan rambutku dijambaknya dengan keras. "kyaak!" pekiknya dengan suara yang sungguh pilu.

Sontak kujauhkan kepalaku dari lehernya. Darah, ada bercak darah dileher bekas kecapanku tadi. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kacau dengan air mata yang melumpuk di kelopak matanya. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut meringis kesakitan. Kusentuh bibirku dengan jari, lalu ku lihat disana terdapat darah.

Aku menghisapnya terlalu kuat.

Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Aku harus menyembuhkannya. Kuarahkan kembali wajahku ke lehernya yang berdarah tadi kemudian ku jilat lukanya dengan lembut. Perlahan luka itu menghilang, menyisakan bekas lumatanku tadi.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik kepalaku kewajahnya dan langsung menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya kemudian menghisap bibirku dengan kuat. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa bibirnya begitu lembut? Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa mulut makhluk lain yang pernah kukecap sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang membedakan malaikat dengan makhluk yang lain? Benar, Ino adalah manusia setengah malaikat yang dilahirkan oleh seorang dewi dengan suami yang berbangsa iblis. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku tidak tahu, aku kadang memikirkannya, tapi tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Mungkinkah ini kuasa tuhan? Ya, harusnya aku tidak ragu, tuhan itu maha kuasa. Tapi, kenapa? Apakah tidak ada penjelasan yang logis?

"sruuut!" dia menghisap seluruh isi mulutku. Menghisap darahnya dan salivaku membuatku agak terkejut.

Setelah seluruh isi mulutku habis, ia melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Kemudian-

"gluk." Ia menelannya hingga habis lalu tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Naru-kun..." gumamnya seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memintaku untuk kembali menyodoknya.

Aku mulai kembali memaju mundurkan kemaluanku di vaginanya, kali ini dengan tempo agak cepat.

"akh akh akh!" desahnya menikmatanya. Entah kenapa, aku melihat tubuhnya mulai berubah. Rambutnya mulai berubah menjadi merah. Matanya berubah menjadi lebih berwarna dan menggelap. Kulitnyapun begitu, mulai menggelap, tapi bukan dalam artian menjadi lebih hitam. Aku agak bingung menjelas kannya. Tapi, aku merasa kulitnya seperti kehilangan cahayanya. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai yang ini ketimbang yang tadi.

Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi.

"Rias..."

Flash back end

.

.

.

Di suatu kamar dengan cat berwarna biru cerah dengan langit-langit berwarna biru tua serta bagian dalamnya yang mayoritas berwarna jingga, terutama kain-kain seperti kasur dan gorden, Naruto tengah memejamkan matanya seraya berbaring diatas kasurnya dengan pakaian berupa sempak saja :3. Dari raut wajahnya yang dari awal memang kusut, kelihatannya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'kejam, ini kejam, aku kejam. Apa yang difikirkannya ketika itu? Aku tidak mengerti, aku harap dia tidak tersakiti. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan 'nya' ketika tengah bercinta dengan dia. Kejam, haruskah aku meminta maaf? Haruskah aku bertanggung jawab? Apakah aku telah menyamakannya dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu? Shit! Tapi, ketika aku bangun dia tetap seperti biasanya. Bertingkah seakan-akan kejadian semalam bukanlah apa-apa.' Wajahnya semakin kusut dan dia menggertakkan giginya. 'apakah selangkangannya tidak sakit? Apakah lehernya tidak sakit? Apakah hatinya tidak sakit? Apa dia terbuat dari baja? bitch!'

"krinngggg...!"

Tiba-tiba jam beker di meja samping kasurnya berdering mengacaukan pikirannya. Naruto lekas membuka matanya kemudian mematikan jam itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.45 pm yang artinya ia harus bergegas untuk bertemu keluarganya.

"shit!" gumamnya mengumpat sambil dengan malas mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

Berdiam sejenak menatap lurus dengan pandangan datar, entah apa yang tengah difikirkannya. Kelihatannya kepalanya masih puyeng.

"tok tok tok!"

"dare?" gumamnya datar.

"onii-chan-sama! Bangun!" seru cewe dengan suara cempreng dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"a.. dia. Mendokusei..." Dengan mendengar suaranya saja Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik pintu kamarnya itu.

"Onii-chan-sama, buka pintunya!" kembali, dia berseru dari balik pintu.

Tak tahan, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal Naruto dengan perasaan ogah-ogahan melangkahkan kakinya yang loyo menuju pintu kamarnya. "iya, iya, Kuso-Imouto!"

"cklek,"

"apa?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"onii-chan! Cepatlah, kau ditunggu Tou-sama dan Kaa-chan." Ujar Naruko ngomel-ngomel kepada kakaknya dengan mata terpejam dan imut :3. "Pertandi-" tepat setelah matanya terbuka ia terdiam. Melihat kakaknya dari kepala ke kaki dan sebaliknya berulangkali hingga ia berhenti di selangkangan kakaknya tepatnya sempak kakaknya :v. Wajahnya telah semerah kepiting rebus. Mundur satu langkah "hentai, hentai, hentai..." gumamnya terus menerus dengan mata yang seolah menolak kenyataan.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang adiknya. Yang ia lihat adalah dirinya yang hanya menggunakan pakaian berupa sempak saja.

"a..." gumamnya merespon dengan tidak jelasnya.

"dug!" Naruko langsung menendang kaki Naruto.

"yak!" ucap Naruto terkejut sambil menekan kakinya yang benjol dan... sakit,... mungkin :v.

Setelah Naruko menendang kakaknya ia menjerit "'a' dengkulmu! Onii-chan no hentai! Aku membencimu Onii-chan! Pakai pakaianmu! Kemana pakaianm-"

"Sreet!" Naruto menarik tangan Naruko menuju rengkuhannya.

Grep

Rona di pipi Naruko semakin terlihat manakala ia berada di pelukan kakaknya. Tubuh Naruto yang begitu liat membuat Naruko ehem, nyaman dan iapun agak mengejang. Apalagi ia merasakan benda asing tengah diapit oleh kedua bokong imutnya X).

"(Lepaskan Aku...)" ujar Naruko yang mulutnya masih terbungkam oleh tangan kiri kakaknya.

"pssst... tenanglah, Kuso-Imouto, atau kau akan ku perkosa disini!" ujar Naruto tanpa melirik Naruko berbisik di telinga kanan lalu menggigitnya pelan membuat Naruko memejamkan matanya dan menyebabkan rona di pipinya semakin menebal. Dia benar-benar malu, imutnya... :v

"(onii-chan...)" mata Naruko mulai berair merasakan kepalanya tengah ditelengkan agak kekiri dan ia merasa ada benda kenyal belendir bergerak di lehernya. Ia cukup mengerti keadaan yang tengah ia alami. Kakaknya tengah menjilati lehernya.

Naruto menghentikan jilatannya. "Rias..."

Mata Naruko terbuka seketika. "(R-r-rias?)" ujar Naruko masih dengan mulut terbungkam. 'sebegitu cintanya kah kau terhadapnya, Anii-chan?'

"crash!" Naruko menggigit tangan kakaknya.

"Sret!" tangan Naruto terhempas. Memanfaatkannya, Naruko yang mulutnya mengeluarkan taring yang mengalir darah dan mata berair menangis dalam diam langsung berlari membuka pintu kamar keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"blam!" Naruko menutup pintu dengan membantingnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia tidak sengaja melakukannya.

Ia angkat tangannya yang mulai beregenerasi kemudian diendusnya tangan itu dengan menutup mata. "gomen, Naruko..."

Kembali membuka mata, ia menghentikan kegiatan mengendus layaknya anjing itu :v kemudian berjalan kearah kaca dikamarnya. Memandang tubuhnya yang dipantulkan kacanya dengan datar dalam waktu yang agak lama.

"tar!" ia meninju kaca itu dengan keras kemudian memandang pecahan kaca yang berlumuran darah itu dengan datar.

"kuso."

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah datar, kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion Namikaze dengan celingak-celinguk melihat beberapa perbedaan mansion yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Mansion Namikaze memang banyak berubah, dan bertambah besar. Tempat yang nyaman, namun Naruto akan lebih nyaman manakala ia tinggal dengan gurunya di prancis.

Terus berjalan, ia berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan yang hampir sama seperti dirinya, iris mata berwarna jingga begitupun dengan rambutnya yang jabrik. Wajahnya datar penuh dengan pierching disana-sini, di hidung, di mulut, hingga ditelinga. Satu kata dalam kepala Naruto, 'sangar.'. sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan mencari masalah dengan orang ini. Tapi...

Orang itu mendekat kearahnya.

"gawat," gumam Naruto seraya mempercepat laju berjalannya.

"Naruto-chan." Terdengar suara panggilan dengan suara seorang cewe dari orang tersebut.

Ternyata itu adalah suara dari Karin. Ternyata, laki-laki berpierching tadi itu adalah salah satu bidak Karin. Namanya adalah Yahiko Beoulve, dan nama panggilannya adalah pein. Mengetahui nama asli dari orang tersebut, Naruto mengeluarkan seringai tipis.

"Beoulve kah? Menarik," gumamnya pelan.

"hm? Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Naruto-chan?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"tidak ada,... sepertinya kau mendapat bidak menarik ya, Karin?" ujar Naruto.

"yahahaha, aku harap kau tidak iri padaku, Naruto-kun." Balas Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"are? Iri? Aku harap kau lah yang tidak akan iri terhadapku Karin-ojou, semua bidakku sama menariknya dengannya." balas masih Naruto mempertahankan seringainya menggoda sepupunya itu.

"hehehehe, itu yang aku harapkan, Naruto-kun."

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Pein menyipitkan matanya. Tapi, setelah itu ia memasang wajah tak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, merekapun sampai di aula mansion. Disana, telah ada banyak iblis yang tengah berpesta. Bidak-bidan Naruto, Naruko maupun Karinpun sudah stand by disana. Kelihatannya mereka bertiga adalah yang paling terakhir sampai di tempat itu.

"oke, kami akan ke para bidakku ya, aku tunggu, kejutan darimu, Naruto-chan," ujar Karin dengan nada genit.

"tolong bisakah kau berhenti memanggil namaku dengan akhiran seperti itu, kau tahu, itu benar-benar menjijikkan, Ojou," ujar Naruto dengan aura agak suram.

"ufufufufufufu tidak bisa, itu panggilan sayangku padamu, Naruto-chan." Ujar Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aura Naruto menjadi lebih suram. "kuso... kuso-karin, semoga tidak ada cowo yang mau denganmu..." ujar Naruto menyumpahi sepupunya itu.

"kalo tidak ada cowo yang mau denganku, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai suamiku, Naruto-chan." Ujar Karin dengan pipi bersemu.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan wajah datar dan diam dengan perempatan bertengger dikepalanya. 'mana mau aku nikah ama lu, mak lampir.' batin Naruto.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan Karin membatin kepada dirinya sendiri dengan agak kecewa. 'ditolakkah? Kuso, mana mau dia denganmu Karin?' lalu ia berucap sambil mulai berjalan. "oke, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di pertandingan ne, Naruto-chan."

"tunggu,"

Karin kembali menengok ke Naruto. "apa?"

"ganbate,"

Pipi Karin kembali bersemu. "urusai, Baka-Naruto-chan." Cicitnya seraya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihatnya. "kau benar-benar mirip dengannya, Karin. Tapi, aku mengerti betul kalian memanglah berbeda." Gumam Naruto. "Kau, Naruko, Ino mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Sedangkan dirinya...,

...Ah sudahlah..." ujarnya menghentikan gumamannya kemudian berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang tengah asik mengobrol. "lagi pula..."

"oooi! Naru-kun! Cepatlah! Rating game akan dimulai!" teriak Ino mencak-mencak marah-marah.

"iya, iya! Sebentar, bawel!" balas Naruto juga berseru. Kemudian mengulas senyum tipis seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya. "nikmati aja dulu deh."

.

"baiklah, mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Ujar Lord Minato dari tengah-tengah ruangan sesaat setelah Naruto sampai di tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"aku umumkan, bahwa akan ada sedikit perubahan pada pertandingan rating game kali ini dimana kali ini tiga king dan bidak-bidaknya akan bermain dalam satu papan catur." Ujar Lord Minato.

Semua terdiam tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lord Minato.

"tunggu, bukannya oyaji-sama sebelumnya menginformasikan bahwa sekarang adalah pertandingan rating game antara aku dengan Naruko sedangkan pertandinganku dengan Karin akan diadakan setelahnya, setelah aku berhasil menang dari Naruko. Lantas, kenapa kami bertiga akan bertanding dalam satu tempat oyaji-sama?" tanya Naruto menyanggah ayahnya.

"jadi begini, Naruto-kun, semuanya, pertandingan ini akan diadakan dengan sistem seperti itu karena satu, mempererat persaudaraan. Dua, membuktikan siapakah kemampuan yang terhebat diantara anakku, Naruko, anak Hashirama-nii-sama, Karin, dan anak angkat Tobirama-nii, kau Naruto-kun. Tiga, membuktikan siapa diantara kalian bertiga yang paling layak menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya dari klan Lucifer cabang Senju yang sekarang aku pimpin." Ujar Lord Minato.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya ketika ayahnya menyebut dirinya sebagai anak angkat Tobirama meskipun pada kenyataannya dia adalah anak kandung dari Minato. "bitch, fuck you Namikaze." Gumam Naruto pelan. Tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat, mungkin jika dia tidak dapat menahan emosinya, wajah tampan ayahnya bakal terkena bogem mentah darinya.

"tap." Tangan Naruto yang terkepal itu di pegang oleh seseorang.

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapakah orang itu. "M-Madara-jiji!"

"tenanglah Naruto-chan. Dan... jangan panggil aku jiji, aku tidak setua itu tau." Ujar Madara itu merajuk dengan nada pelan. "yo, lama tak jumpa sahabatku, Minato-kun, dobe!" ujar Madara mengarah kepada Minato dan Hashirama yang ada disamping Minato.

"yo, memang sudah lama sekali ne kita tidak bertemu, Teme. Kemana saja kau selama ini? bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hashirama. Dia terlihat sangat akrab sekali dengan Madara.

"hahaha, aku selama ini ada di dunia atas dan sering mampir di rumah Naruto-chan. lalu, soal kabar? Selama ada Naruto-chan dan Ita-chan yang dapat kujahili dan ada Ino-nyan yang mengurusku, kabarku benar-benar sangat-sangat baik. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar menikmati kehidupanku di bumi sana wkwkwk..." ujar Madara seraya mulai mendekati mereka berdua. "hati-hati Naruto, jangan biarkan mereka mengetahui kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya, percayakan saja rating game ini kepada Ino-nyan dan Ita-kun. Aku yakin mereka dapat mengatasi semuanya." Gumam Madara pelan ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto, tapi ia yakin Naruto dapat mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan sembari kembali ke kelompoknya.

"wah, kau dekat dengan bidak-bidak Naruto-kun ne, Madara-kun." Ujar Minato bernada ramah.

"hehehehe, tentu saja, mereka adalah malaikat-malaikatku..." balas Madara berbunga-bunga.

"yahahahaha, siapa yang menyangka, seorang Madara, seorang Vampir mengerikan yang hampir menggeser king Vlad sebagai raja Vampir kalau saja kau tidak dihentikan Itachi-san, menjadi sangat menikmati kehidupannya di dunia atas. Wkwkwkwk. Kau menjadi lembek ne, Teme." Ejek Hashirama.

"wkwkwk, kau yakin dapat mengalahkanku, Dobe?" tanya Madara dengan mata berkedip sebelah.

"hem hem, itu tidak mungkin, Madara-kun. Kemampuan Nii-sama pasti sudah berkarat, selama ini, dia tidak pernah berlatih, kerjaannya Cuma main judi terus." Ujar Minato geleng-geleng kepala.

"kyuu... kau jahat sekali Minato-chan..." ucap Hashirama pundung dipojokan.

"hahaha, sudah ku duga. Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah ne, Minato-kun, Dobe," Balas Madara.

"yahaha, kau juga sama sekali tidak berubah, Madara-kun. Oiya, tunggu sebentar ne, aku minta waktu sebentar, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan menyenangkan kita nanti, ne Madara-kun, Nii-sama." Ujar Minato dibalas dengan anggukan serentak oleh Madara dan Hashirama.

"baiklah kings, ini adalah info bidak-bidak lawan kalian." Ujar Minato menunjuk ke tengah aula.

"Wush!"

Muncul layar hologram berbentuk kubus dengan keempat sisi sampingnya menampilkan hal yang sama, yaitu info beserta foto dan konsumsi bidak dari pemain yang akan memainkan rating game malam ini.

Bidak Karin

Karin Uzumaki (king)

Nagato Uzumaki (queen)

Konan (2 mutation bishop)

Kimimaroo Kaguya (mutation knight)

Tenten (knight)

Sakura Haruno (rook)

Yahiko Beoulve (mutation rook)

Menma Uzumaki (8 mutation pawn)

Bidak Naruko

Naruko Namikaze (king)

Kurenai yuhi (queen)

Shikamaru Nara (2 bishop)

Sasuke Uchiha (mutation knight)

Hinata Hyuuga (knight)

Gaara (2 mutation rook)

Kakashi Hatake (5 mutation pawn)

Kiba Inuzuka (3 pawn)

Bidak Naruto

Naruto Senju (king)

Ino Yamanaka (queen)

Itachi Uchiha (mutation bishop)

Kazuma Satou (bishop)

Mordred (2 mutation knight)

Hidan (mutation rook)

Lalatina Dustiness Ford (mutation rook)

Suigetsu Hozuki (8 pawn)

"baiklah, bagi para player akan kami kirim ke tempat yang sebagai papan catur kalian. Peraturannya mudah, kalian akan disummon di 3 tempat yang berjauhan, bangunlah base disana. Tindakan beraliansi diperbolehkan. Pawn dapat melakukan promosi di base musuh. Kondisi menang adalah ketika kedua king musuh gugur. Permainan akan dimulai 30 menit setelah kalian disummon disana. 30 menit tersebut gunakanlah untuk membuat base dan strategi. King akan di beri masing masing satu smartphone khusus untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang gugur dan mengatur strategi. Peraturan lainnya sama saja dengan peraturan rating game biasa." Ujar Minato menjelaskan. "baiklah sekarang saatnya, Kushina!"

"baik, Minato-kun!" balas wanita cantik berambut merah itu seraya membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas lantai. "Transfer!"

Sedetik setelah Kushina mengucapkan nama tekhniknya, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning khas Namikaze di bawah para pemain kemudian diikuti oleh para pemain yang mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

Rating Game...

Naruto membuka matanya, ia merasakan tubuhnya yang yang kedinginan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah hamparan padang pasir dimalam hari. Rupanya, arena rating game kali ini adalah di gurun. Tidak, setelah ia lihat dengan seksama, ternyata hanya wilayahnya saja yang dipenuhi pasir gurun.

Melihat kekanan, wilayah Naruko adalah wilayah bebatuan yang banyak cekungan menjorok kebawah seperti bekas meteor. Tentu saja wilayah itu sangatlah menguntungkan bagi mereka, mengingat kemampuan Naruko adalah mengendalikan angin, bebatuan dan tanah, dan kristal. Tapi bisa dibilang, menurut Naruto posisi mereka tidaklah strategis. Posisi mereka hanya akan memudahkan musuh untuk menyerang terutama untuk seorang pemanah seperti Kazuma.

Melihat kekiri, wilayah Karin, adalah wilayah yang penuh dengan pepohonan, dengan kata lain wilayah itu adalah hutan. Benar-menguntungkan untuk mereka, Karin tidak perlu menciptakan Hutan secara manual dengan elemen kayunya. Dan lagi, hutan adalah tempat yang cocok untuk membuat jebakan ataupun tempat bersembunyi. Tapi, hutan juga sangat rapuh, Itachi dapat dalam sekejap mengubah hutan itu menjadi lautan lahar.

Mengesampingkan itu, ia kembali melihat layar Smartphone Rating Game nya.

Mata Naruto terfokus terhadap 6 nama, yaitu Menma, Konan, Yahiko, Kurenai, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

Tentu ia tidak benar-benar terkejut melihat semua pawn yang dikonsumsi Menma merupakan bidak naik pangkat. Tapi, ia terkejut mengetahui Menma menjadi bidak Karin. Dan ia tahu betul bagaimana ngerinya Menma sebagai salah satu Seven Deadly Sins yang menyandang 'dosa Serakah'. Ia yakin begitu rating game dimulai, Menma akan menerjang pasukan musuh, mencari musuh yang menarik untuk dibantai dengan tujuan memuaskan keserakahannya. Satu hal lagi, Menma adalah kembaran Naruto selain Naruko. Dari dulu, Menma sangat berambisi mengalahkan Naruko yang notabene lebih kuat dari Naruto maupun Menma sendiri. Jadi, ia yakin, Naruko lah orang pertama yang akan di terjang langsung oleh Menma. Solusi terbaik mengalahkannya adalah dengan menggunakan Ino yang juga merupakan salah satu Seven Deadly Sins sebagai pendosa terkuat yang menyandang ibu dosa 'dosa sombong'. Tapi, ia yakin ada solusi lain yang lebih baik daripada itu, dan itu adalah...

"Suigetsu." Sebutnya memanggil si bocah air.

Suigetsu yang sedang mengobservasi pasir yang dingin itu langsung memperhatikan kingnya. "ada apa, Naruto-sama?" tanya si empu.

"Urus Menma." Ujar Naruto.

"hah?" Suigetsu ternganga mendengarnya. "kau gila, Naruto-sama? Kau ingin aku mengatasi Monster yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan sanin dalam due itu? Kuharap ini hanya candaanmu saja." Ujar Suigetsu geleng-geleng kepala mendengar intruksi Naruto.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu mengatasinya, aku hanya memintamu mengurusnya. Untuk urusan menang atau kalah, itu tergantung padamu." Balas Naruto.

"sudahlah, Sui-kun, kau ikuti saja perintah, Naruto-sama. aku yakin kau akan menang." Ujar Darkness mengelus punggung Suigetsu.

"haaah... yosh, akan aku lakukan tugasku, Naruto-sama." Ujar Suigetsu bersemangat.

"bagus! Baiklah, Aniki, kau serbu base Naruko, genjutsumu akan sangat berguna disana. Mordred, bersenang-senanglah dipusat pertempuran, buka jalan untuk Suigetsu. Lalatina, lindungi base sekuat tenagamu. Hidan-nii, kau... bantai queen Karin!"

"What! Kau ingin Hidan-sama langsung terbunuh di rating game ini, Naruto-sama?" tanya Kazuma menyela keras keputusan Naruto.

"jangan meremehkan Hidan-nii, Kazuma. Tanpa kekuatan penuh dia dapat membunuh Nagato. Itulah yang aku harapkan darinya, kumohon, jangan gunakan kemampuan vampir mu Hidan-nii. Apapun yang terjadi, targetmu adalah Nagato,"

Hidan menyeringai tajam. "hehehe, tantangan yang menarik."

"dan Kazuma, peranmu adalah yang paling penting disini. Kau akan membantu kami dengan busurmu sekaligus Navigator permainan. Kau akan kutempatkan ditempat yang tinggi. Bantulah kami semampumu dan jangan gunakan anak panah gila itu oke?" ujar Naruto yang pada kalimat terakhir, tubuhnya merinding disko.

"baik, Naruto-sama." Jawab Kazuma mengacungkan jempolnya.

"baiklah, strategi utama selesai. Kita akan bersiap-siap-"

"tunggu, aku bagaimana?" tanya Ino menyela ucapan Naruto.

"aku memiliki rencana sendiri denganmu, sementara kau di base saja menemaniku tidur."

Semua facepalm mendengarnya, 'Cuma akal-akalan doang...' Itulah yang mereka fikirkan. Tapi mereka tidak berani mengutarakannya, karena kelihatannya Ino juga tidak keberatan.

"baik, karena tidak ada yang keberatan, kita akhiri strategi pertama ini. Masih ada 23 menit sebelum dimulai rating game. Lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan, terserah. Yang penting bangunkan aku 3 menit sebelum pertandingan rating game dimulai, oke?" ujar Naruto seraya merebahkan kepalanya di paha Ino yang tengah bersimpuh diatas pasir.

Ino perlahan menelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

Kazuma menatap bossnya itu dengan pandangan iri. 'enak banget tidur diatas Ino-nee sambil kepalanya di elus.'

Naruto mengeluarkan seringaiya. "Kazuma-kun." Sebut Naruto.

"i-iya," balas Kazuma tergagap.

'seperti dugaanku, kau memperhatikan posisiku ne, Kazuma. Aku kerjain ah! Wkwkwk...' "look at me, okay?" ujar Naruto mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Kazuma membuatnya agak tersinggung. Naruto mulai mengendus selangkangan Ino sembari mengelus paha Ino. Kebetulan sekali Sekarang ini Ino menggunakan rok pendek berenda yang mudah sekali dibuka. Melirik Kazuma yang berkeringat dingin, Naruto menyeringai kembali.

"eeergh..." terdengar suara erangan tertahan pelan dari mulut Ino.

Kazuma meneguk ludah mendengarnya.

Seringai Naruto semakin menebal. Ia ingin respon Kazuma yang lebih heboh. Kembali ia mulai mengendus selangkangan Ino. Kemudian ia menjilat paha mulus milik malaikat pirang itu

Ino merasa geli dengan hal itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu berlendir ngesot dipahanya. Mengetahui itu adalah lidah Naruto, ia kaget. "kyaah hentai!"

"duak!"

Terciptalah benjolan tingkat 10 dikepala sang EroKing :D.

"hah... hah... hah..." Ino terengah-engah kemudian menghela nafas menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Mendadak wajah Kazuma menjadi pucat pasi melihat kepala kingnya yang berakhir mengenaskan. 'bisa gawat kalau aku terkena pukulan nee-san.' Pikirnya.

"ZZZzzzz.."

Wajah Kazuma berubah menjadi facepalm melihat kingnya yang tertidur nyenyak dipangkuan Onee-san.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan gabung bareng teman-temannya yang tengah main api unggun yang dibuat Itachi dari lahar panas (?).

.

"Crystal Castle!"

Seketika, dari dalam tanah, mulai muncul kristal-kristal berwarna kuning terang mengelilingi Naruko membentuk benteng kristal yang menjulang 10 meter diatas permukaan batu dengan luas benteng sekitar 100m x 100m. "baiklah, kita susun strategi. Shika-kun!"

Pria bergaya rambut nanas yang sedang duduk itu mengangguk dengan wajah bosannya. "iya, iya, Ojou-sama... merepotkan..." ujarnya menggaruk kepalanya malas kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. "baiklah, jadi, mari kita susun formasi kita. Kakashi-sensei... kau dan Hinata... serang base Naruto-sama dan buka jalan untuk Gaara. Mungkin kalian akan menemui masalah dengan rook atau penyerang Naruto-sama. tapi batu disekitar kita dan padang pasir mereka sangatlah menguntungkan bagi Gaara."

"..."

Tidak mendapat respon penolakan, Shikamaru melanjutkan. "baik, tidak ada yang menolak-"

"aku menolak!..." ucap Sasuke dengan renyahnya.

...akulah yang akan menyerang Itachi!" tegas Sasuke.

"jangan bodoh! Kau tidak akan menyerang base Onii-chan, Sasu-kun!" ucap Naruko tegas dan datar.

"itu benar, kau tidak akan menyerang mereka. Elemen Uchiha-sama adalah api, api yang sangat mengerikan. Dia akan lebih efektif untuk menyerang base Karin-sama." jelas Shikamaru. "kau akan lebih senang jika lawanmu adalah si dosa serakah, Menma-sam-"

"tidak, aku juga tidak setuju. Dia tidak akan segan mencincang habis Sasuke-kun jika dia menghalangi jalannya." Ujar Naruko dengan sangat serius. Alisnya menukik tajam dan udara tiba-tiba menyesak oleh KI yang ia keluarkan. 'kalian tidak tahu bagaimana dia mempermalukan legenda sanin itu bergantian serta membunuh dua diantara mereka, tidak tahu bagaimana ngerinya nafsu yang ia miliki untuk mengalahkanku.' Meskipun dari dulu Menma tidak pernah sekalipun mengalahkan Naruko, Naruko tidak pernah sekalipun meremehkannya, itu karena satu hal, ia tahu Menma sangatlah kuat.

Mereka terdiam, tak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat king mereka seserius itu. Tapi...

"itu benar-benar bagus. Aku akan mendapat lawan yang sepadan." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai tebal menyulut emosi sang king.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" ucap Naruko dengan menekan Nama Sasuke. "kau benar-benar membuatku marah. Tahukah kau aku tidak pernah sekalipun menolak tantangannya ataupun malah mengalah padanya. Tahukah kau aku sangat menyayangi Nii-sama meskipun ia menyandang dosa serakah?" kali ini Naruko tidak main-main, iris matanya sudah memerah dengan garis hitam vertikal ditengahnya dan 3 ekor rubah mulai keluar dari bokongnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak merespon apa-apa, diam santai seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata selalu.

"oke, sebaiknya kau berada di pusat rating game, ditengah. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengirim seseorang yang mudah untuk dilawan." Ucap Shikamaru seraya matanya memerhatikan kingnya yang masih dalam keadaan emosi.

"aku menolak!"

"jangan egois, Uchiha!" sentak Shikamaru. Ya, dia benar-benar marah, bisa-bisanya menolak mentah-mentah perintah dari king. Memang benar, si uchiha ini adalah bidak Naruko yang paling bandel. "aku tantang kau! Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan kiriman mereka ditengah, aku janji akan menjadi budakmu selama 100 tahun." Ucap Shikamaru membuat mereka semua langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Shika-kun." Ujar Naruko menurunkan killing intens (KI)nya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan melakukan hal ini. Sekarang ia mulai merasa bersalah terhadap bishopnya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "lalu jika aku kalah?"

"serahkan Hinata kepadaku!"

"!" kali ini Sasukelah yang benar-benar dilahap emosi. Bahkan ia sudah hendak menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut Shikamaru. Jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Hinata.

"sasuke-kun, jangan menjadi begini... kita ini semua adalah teman... hiks!" ujar Hinata dengan suara serak dan mata sembab.

"!" Sasuke panik. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat wanita tercintanya menangis. "Hinata... jangan menangis ya... aku tidak akan mengorbankanmu kok." Ujar Sasuke menunjukkan senyum hangatnya.

Sebagai respon dari tindakan Sasuke, Naruko dan Kurenai membulatkan mulutnya dan berbunyi "wooow..."

Tentu saja Sasuke facepalm melihatnya. "kalian kenapa?" baru kali ini ia mendapat respon setidak jelas itu

"kau benar-benar manis ketika tersenyum hangat ne, sasu-chan..." ujar Naruko dengan mulut menyeringai seperti kucing.

"itu benar, Sasuke-san benar-benar membuatku deg-degan." Ujar Kurenai menyentuh dada kirinya tempat jantungnya berada dengan menutup mata.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia tahu ia memanglah benar-benar tampan. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka baru mengerti kalau dirinya itu manis sejak lahir (beh narsis bener nih orang sebenernya -_-"). "oke, baiklah, aku akan menerima tantanganmu asal, jika aku kalah, kau tidak akan mengambil Hinata, Shikamaru."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau tawarkan sebagai gantinya?"

"aku tidak akan memberikamu apa-apa..." ujar Sasuke membuat semua langsung face palm.

"baiklah, jika kau sudah menyetujuinya." Ini lagi, entah kenapa Shikamaru kali ini terlihat begitu bodoh dimata mereka.

Dengan keringat sebiji jagung menggantung dikepalanya, Kiba berujar. "kenapa kau menyetujuinya, Shika?"

"karena perdebatan itu sangatlah 'merepotkan'"

"Gubrak!"

Yah, itu sangatlah Shikamaru. Meskipun ia cerdas, ia akan selalu menghindari sesuatu yang benar-benar merepotkan baginya.

"baiklah, untuk menyingkat waktu, langsung saja, yang akan menangani Menma-sama adalah Naruko-sama. aku akan menjaga base. Kita rubah strategi, Kiba dan Hinata akan menyerang ke Karin-sama. sedangkan kakashi-sensei dan Kurenai-senseilah yang akan membuka jalan Gaara."

.

Suasana para bidak karin benar-benar berbeda dengan suasana tempat Naruko maupun Naruto. disini benar-benar segar, banyak tumbuhan hijau disekitar mereka, bahkan base yang dibuat karin pun berupa tumbuhan.

"yah, Menma-kun di sini akan berperan sebagai tombak utama," ujar Nagato sebagai seorang strategist yang strateginya katanya dapat menyaingi seorang nara. "aku yakin Nara-san akan mengarahkan bidak Naruko-chan untuk memfokuskan penyerangan menyerang base Naruto-sama mengingat padang pasir disana sangatlah menguntungkan bagi rook mereka."

"lalu bagaimana dengan pertahanan mereka." Tanya Tendo datar.

"jika mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Menma-kun, aku yakin mereka akan langsung menempatkan Naruko-sama sebagai pertahanan kokoh." Ujar Karin. "Aku yakin Naruko akan melawan langsung Menma, pastilah Naruko sadar betul jika diantara bidaknya tidak ada yang mampu menggugurkan Menma. Jika memang begitu, Naruko pasti tidak ingin bidaknya mati sia-sia sehingga pastilah Naruko akan menghadapi langsung Menma."

"Jangan lupakan musuh kita yang satu lagi." Ucap Tendo datar lagi.

"aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini, Itachi-san adalah tipe api yang sangat efektif untuk menyerang kita. Tapi firasatku mengatakan, dia tidak akan menyerang kita. tapi kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu karena disanalah kelemahannya berada." Ujar Nagato seraya memunculkan hologram dari smartphone yang diberikan Minato. Kemudian hologram itu mulai menampilkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam bergelombang yang indah dan mata merah. Benar, itu adalah queen Naruko, Kurenai.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan anggota-anggota Naruto-san yang lain? Kita sama sekali tidak tahu informasi tentang mereka."

Nagato mengangguk. "baik, kita mulai dari Queen, Ino-chan. Bisa aku katakan, dia adalah salah satu anggota Naruto-sama yang benar-benar harus kita waspadai. Dia sangat piawai menggunakan tombak dan pedang, kecepatannya pun menakjubkan. Lengah sedikit, jantungmu akan terbelah. Tapi, aku yakin ia akan tetap di base menemani king tersayangnya. Knight, Mordred. Sama seperti nama besarnya, aku yakin ia sangat ahli menggunakan pedang gaya barat. Ia adalah lawan yang sangat berat mengingat ia mengonsumsi 2 bidak mutasi ksatria, jadi sangat mungkin ia akan menjadi penyerang. Rook, Hidan, aku, Konan, dan Yahiko cukup mengenalnya karena kami pernah bersahabat dengan dia dan Itachi. Dia musuh yang sangat mengerikan, abadi." Ujarnya menjelaskan dengan ingatannya tentang mereka.

"lalu, bagaimana kita akan menangani mereka." Tanya Sakura.

"mempertimbangkan kemampuan bidak Naruto-kun, aku dan Konan akan terjun langsung menghadapi mereka. Yahiko, untuk jaga-jaga, kau-"

"nyes-"

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan KI dari arah base Naruko. Mereka menyadari, ini adalah KI dari sang king, Naruko. Dua kali, dua kali gelombang KI Naruko menyebar.

Mereka saling pandang, mencari tahu maksud dari KI tersebut.

Menma menyeringai tajam. "dia menerima tantanganku seperti biasanya."

.

Oke, kembali ke base pemain utama kita. dilihat dari keadaan, sepertinya mereka tentram-tentram saja tanpa mengganggu tetangga-tetangga mereka :v. Lihatlah badut yang tengah lari terbirit-birit dikejar gelombang arus lahar di tengah parit luas yang memutari benteng tanah buatan Ino.

"Wuaaa! Itachi no Baka! Kau ingin membunuhku!" teriak Kazuma berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"wuahahahaahaha!" tawa Hidan menggelegar menertawai situasi konyol yang dialami Kazuma.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kerja bagusnya :v.

Mordred yang ada disamping Itachi menyeringai. "seorang prajurit memang harus mengalami hal semacam ini untuk menjadi kuat." Ujarnya layaknya seorang jendral perang.

Wush! Tiba-tiba- ia berlari lewat samping parit menuju Kazuma kemudian lompat masuk kedalam parit.

"prajurit," ucap Mordred memanggil Kazuma.

Menengok, Kazuma kaget melihat Mordred yang berlari bersamanya. "ngapain kau ikutan turun! Kenapa kau tak menaikkanku dari atas saja baka!" teriak Kazuma dalam keadaan yang menurutnya malah makin runyam.

"kau tidak menyuruhku." Ucap Mordred dengan wajah innocent. "lagipula seorang ksatria tidak akan membiarkan hanya prajuritnya saja yang merasakan adrenalin ketika berperang. Aku, sebagai Knight, disini akan menemanimu hingga akhir hayatmu."

Kazuma sweatrop mendengarnya. 'dia ingin aku segera mati.'

Nyes

"Wuaaaa!" teriak Kazuma dengan bokong gosong terbakar.

Naruto, Ino, Suigetsu, dan Darkness yang tengah asyik mengobrol facepalm melihat kekonyolan badut-badut itu.

"mereka bodoh." Ucap Darkness.

"mereka bodoh." Lanjut Suigetsu.

"mereka benar-benar bodoh." Tegas Naruto.

"aku lapar." Ucap Ino yang benar benar gak nyambung dengan mereka. Merogoh kantong roknya, ia mengambil coklat batangan, mengupas bungkusnya kemudian memakannya dengan anggun.

Semua penonton yang ada diluar pertandingan rating game facepalm melihat betapa konyolnya bidak-bidak Naruto. yah, setidaknya dapat menjadi tontonan yang menyenangkan.

.

"NTONNNNnnn!"

Terdengar suara terompet perang.

"suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

Suigetsu, Ino, dan Darkness mengedikkan bahunya tanda mereka tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba Mordred berlari menuju tengah area rating game, kazuma berlari menuju menara yang dibuat oleh Ino dari tanah yang setinggi 100 m diatas permukaan gurun pasir, Hidan yang mulai berlari kearah base Karin, dan Itachi yang stand by di jembatan.

"jadi, rating game sudah dimulai?" tanya Ino.

"tunggu apa lagi, ayo keposisi kalian." Ujar Naruto seraya menaiki bentengnya.

Segera, Suigetsu langsung berlari mengikuti arah lari Mordred.

"Tsunami!" ujar Naruto mengangkat tangannya kedepan 100 derajad dari bawah.

"Jush!" air bah muncul dari depannya meluas dengan cepat membanjiri seluruh area rating game membuat semua player yang ada di area menjadi agak panik bahkan anggotanya sendiri yang ada di luar bentengnya juga terkena imbasnya. Andaisaja Kazuma ada disana, mungkin ia akan menjadi korban pertam-

Notice : "Kakashi Hatake, Pawn Naruko telah gugur oleh serangan tiba-tiba Naruto karena tidak bisa berenang."

Suara Notice dari Kushina membuat tidak hanya seluruh pemain rating game tapi juga seluruh penonton menjadi facepalm. Mereka tidak menyangka, seorang elite macam Kakashi Hatake, ternyata tidak bisa berenang. Sungguh fakta yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

Naruto sendiri juga agak terkejut dengan hal ini, ia sangat dekat dengan Kakashi dari kecil sebagai murid Kakashi bersama dengan dua saudaranya tapi baru kali ini ia tahu ternyata sosok guru yang berharga itu tidak bisa berenang. "ternyata Kazuma hanya akan menjadi korban kedua ketika ada banjir." Ujarnya setelah mengetahui fakta itu.

Mengabaikan hal absurd itu, Mordred terus berlari ketengah dengan kecepatannya sebagai ksatria elit tanpa menghiraukan air bah yang masih belum surut. Tahukah mengapa ia bersemangat? Ia sangat mengharapkan musuh yang benar-benar dapat ia hajar habis-habisan. Ia berlari dengan mulut yang terus menyunggingkan seringai. "prajurit, ksatria, ataupun raja? Akan ku hajar semua yang ada disana. Tunggu aku..."

Begitupun dengan Hidan, ia menggunakan sabitnya untuk berselancar di atas air bah. Entah bagaimana sabit itu bisa berjalan diatas air, mungkin itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa atau malah bisa dibilang hal yang luar biasa. Entahlah... yang jelas, Hidan sangat menikmati permainannya.

Perlahan, air menyurut. Hidan kembali lari menggunakan kakinya di hutan area Karin. Masih dengan Hidan yang terus menyeringai tebal. Perlahan terlihat seluet rambut merah yang berlari kencang kearahnya dan seluet rambut biru dengan sayap kertas tengah terbang kearahnya.

"Nagato dan Konan kah? Langsung bertemu target? Ini benar-benar kebetulan yang memberiku keuntungan. Mana Yahiko? Kenapa dia tidak bersama mereka?" gumam Hidan masih berlari sambil menyeret pedang sabitnya.

Sret!

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan larinya. Kakinya mulai membentuk sesuatu ditanah. Kelihatannya yang ia bentuk adalah sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan diameter 1 meter. Kemudian ia menggambar segitiga sama sisi di dalamnya dengan ketiga ujung menempel di lingkaran. Ia menyeringai tajam ketika merasa target sudah mendekat.

"serasa kembali mengulang masalalu, aku sebagai target kalian." Ucap Hidan dengan tubuh yang berlawanan dengan arah datangnya musuhnya. "tapi sekarang berbeda, akulah yang akan menjadi pemburu. Dan kalianlah yang akan menjadi target buruanku."

"Hidan? Jadi benar, lawan pertama kami adalah kau, Hidan." Ucap Nagato membalas ucapan Hidan.

"Hidan-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Konan.

"kabarku benar-benar baik, Konan-chan. Kau tahu, teman-teman baruku benar-benar baik dan kuat. Aku yakin kami akan menang dalam pertandingan ini." Jawab Hidan seraya membalik badannya kemudian mulai memasang kuda-kuda. "mari kita lihat, apakah kalian masih sealot dulu atau sudah karatan,"

Hidan langsung melesat kearah Nagato sambil mengayunkan sabitnya horizontal kiri berniat membabat tubuh Nagato.

Dari dalam lengan jubah Nagato keluar besi hitam. Kemudian ia menggunakan besi itu dengan tangan kirinya untuk menangkis sabit besar itu.

Terhenti, babatan Hidan dapat dihentikan oleh Nagato. Tapi, tangannya bergetar kencang. Ia menyadari betapa kuatnya babatan Hidan dengan sabit itu. Jika ia terus menggunakan tangannya untuk menghentikan serangan itu, tangannya akan mati rasa.

Belum berhenti, kembali Hidan dengan gerakan yang sama membabat leher Nagato.

Kali ini Nagato tidak mengambil resiko untuk menagkisnya, ia memilih untuk membelokkan serangan hidan.

"crash" tapi, paha kanannya malah menjadi imbas serangan Hidan. Luka vertikal tercipta disana.

'sial, sebaiknya aku menggunakan dua besi.' Batin Nagato. Dari lengan jubah kanannya keluar besi hitam yang serupa dengan besi di tangan kirinya. Kali ini ia membuat kuda-kuda sempurna.

Notice : "Kiba Inuzuka, pawn dari Naruko telah gugur karena mimisan sampai kehabisan darah setelah melihat Hinata basah kuyub memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya."

Kembai, semua dibuat facepalm dengan Notice yang baru saja keluar.

"hey, semua bidak adik Naruto-sama mati sia-sia. Semoga jashin-sama menerima kematian mereka." Ujar Hidan dengan keringat sebiji jagung dikepalanya.

"yah... mari kita jadikan mereka sebagai contoh yang buruk." Balas Nagato.

Kembali, Hidan menyerang Nagato menggunakan sabitnya dengan ganas. Meskipun gerakan tubuhnya terlihat lambat, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan tebasannya yang begitu cepat dan susah untuk dihindari. Jika begini terus, dapat dipastikan Nagato akan menjadi santapan sedap untuknya.

Meski selama itu Nagato dapat mengimbangi kecepatan tebasan Hidan dengan kedua tangannya, tetap saja, tenaga yang ia miliki terbatas. Berkali-kali ia menyerangnya dengan kelima elemen yang ia kuasai. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja, Hidan dapat memblokir serangannya dengan pedang sabitnya.

Akhirnya Nagato terus melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat, mencari kelemahan Hidan.

"crash!"

Paha kanan Hidan tertusuk kertas yang meluncur dari belakangnya. Pelakunya tentu saja Konan. Kelihatannya Hidan melupakan eksistensi wanita yang satu ini. Melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak dari Nagato. Perlahan luka dipahanya mulai memulih. "wuahahahaha! Jashin-sama! aku lengah!" teriaknya.

Benar sekali, kelemahan Hidan adalah fokus bertahannya, dia adalah tipe duelist. 1v1. Tanpa partner, ia akan agak kesusahan apabila musuh lebih dari satu. Tapi, dia adalah seorang 'Mad Hidan', seorang brengseker, maksudku berserker :v, yang akan melawan musuhnya tanpa adanya rasa takut sama sekali meskipun musuh berkali lipat lebih kuat darinya.

Sekarang ini, ia tengah berdiri diatas gambar yang ia gambar tadi.

"jashin-sama! lihatlah aku." Teriaknya.

Ia mulai mengarahkan ujung sabitnya kemulutnya kemudian ia menjilat bercak merah yang ada di ujung sabit itu kemudian menyeringai sadis.

Nagato dan Konan bingung apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Tapi, mereka merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

Segera Nagato langsung melesat kearah atas Hidan dan menyerangnya dengan membabibuta. Tapi, bukannya menyerang, ia malah ditebas habis-habisan oleh Hidan. Seandainya ia tidak memiliki kecepatan yang bagus, ia tidak akan dapat menangkis serangan hidan dan sudah dapat dipastikan ia seketika akan mati.

"Crash"

Leher Hidan terpotong karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Konan dan kepalanya terlempar. Segera, setelah merasa sudah dapat mengalahkannya, Nagato langsung mengambil jarak dengan tubuh tanpa kepala Hidan. Mereka mengira pertarungan sudah berakhir. Namun, anehnya, tubuh Hidan tetap berdiri tegak meskipun tanpa kepala. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Notice akan keluar.

"?" Nagato dan Konan bingung.

"Huahahahahaahahahaha! Jashin-sama! lihatlah! Aku akan menjadikannya persembahan untukmu!" ucap Hidan dengan tubuhnya yang tanpa kepala menunjuk kearah Nagato. Gambar dibawahnya mulai bercahaya merah kehitam-hitaman. mereka mulai berfikir kalau itu merupakan sebuah segel sihir.

Nagato dan Konan merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini. "?" tapi mereka bingung akan melakukan apa.

...RITUAL MODE!"

Tubuh Hidan mulai menghitam dengan aksen putih. Wajahnya menyeringai penuh kekejaman. Dari dalam lengan baju tubuh tanpa kepala Hidan muncul besi hitam serupa dengan besi yang dibawa Nagato.

"jleb!" Hidan menusuk perutnya sendiri dengan besi hitam itu diatas segel sihir yang dibuatnya.

"cough!" dari mulut Nagato, ia memuntahkan darah segar dan diperutnya tercipta lubang tusukan memancurkan darah ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya luka itu. "a-apa...? ada apa ini?" ujar Nagato dengan mata bergetar. Perutnya benar-benar sakit. Ia bingung. Karena bingung, akhirnya dengan menggunakan sisa tenaganya ia segera melesat kearah Hidan.

"Nagato!" jerit Konan terhadap kekasihnya itu sekeras mungkin. Ia menyesal tidak dapat banyak membantu kekasinya itu karena beradu serangan jarak jauh dengan pemanah yang ada di menara tempat Naruto berada.

.

Mordred dengan diikuti Suigetsu sampingnya terus berlari menuju tengah area rating game.

Tap! Tap!

Mereka akhirnya berhasil menapak di atas tanah ditengah area itu.

Disana ternyata sudah ada yang menunggu. Dua pria berbaju putih berwajah datar bersurai putih dan bersurai hitam serta seorang gadis bersurai coklat bercepol. Kimimaroo Kaguya, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Tenten.

"hmm? Jadi mereka lawanku? Cih, ternyata lawanku hanya prajurit-prajurit rendahan?" ujar Mordred mendecih meremehkan ketiga musuhnya.

Dari sudut pandang Suigetsu ia melihat mereka bertiga sebagai musuh yang berat. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Mordred, ia cukup terkejut. "prajurit rendah? Kuharap kau hanya bercanda. Kau lihat, itu yang rambutnya putih adalah keturunan terakhir klan Kaguya yang konon memiliki kemampuan setingkat dewa dengan tulang yang bahkan bisa memotong besi dengan mudah. Kimimaroo... seorang kaguya dengan kemampuan tulangnya tadi ditambah kemampuan berpedang yang menakjubkan. Dia benar-benar mimpi buruk untukku." "lalu yang bercepol itu. Aku sering melihatnya di pertandingan rating game, dia hampir sama mengerikannya Kimimaroo maupun Sasuke dengan kemampuannya yang ahli dalam menggunakan segala jenis senjata. kemudian Sasuke, aku cukup mengenalnya, ia adalah adik Itachi-san. Kemampuannya dalam menggunakan katana bisa dikatakan seimbang dengan Kimimaroo, ditambah kemampuan secret gearnya. Dia sangat mengerikan." Ujar Suigetsu. Dia benar-benar serius dengan hal ini.

"hm? Begitukah? Apakah kita dalam keadaan yang menguntungkan?" tanya Mordred menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai tajam.

"kita? tugasku disini adalah terus maju dan kau harus melindungiku untuk melewati garis tengah ini. Jadi, kaulah gadis tidak beruntung itu-"

"itu lebih bagus," sahut Mordred. "aku tidak harus berbagi denganmu dalam bersenang-senang. Dan apa tadi? Tidak beruntung? Aku? Yang benar saja? Seorang prajurit? Dapat menjadikanku orang yang tidak beruntung? Merekalah yang tidak beruntung. Seharusnya Naruko-dono dan Karin-dono mengirim seseorang yang setidaknya seimbang denganku." Ucapnya berdiri tegak menghadap kedepan dengan tangan yang seperti disandarkan diatas gagang pedang yang ditancapkan layaknya seorang Knight.

Notice : "Hidan, Rook dari Naruto gugur karena dijabut jiwanya oleh Nagato."

Notice : "Nagato Uzumaki, Queen Karin gugur karena kutukan dari Hidan."

Semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Mordred melebarkan matanya. Mereka kaget mengetahui Nagato, yang rumornya setengah dewa karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa dapat dikalahkan oleh seorang rook dari bidak Naruto.

'jadi inilah maksudnya Naruto-sama untuk tidak meremehkan Hidan-san.' Batin Suigetsu.

Mordred menyeringai, 'jadi, Hidan yang pertama ya... cepat juga dia mengalahkan bocah itu.'

"srriiingg..."

Muncul cahaya di depan mordred tepat dibawah telapak tangannya. Dari sana, cahaya itu mulai memudar yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebila pedang bergaya barat berwarna metal dengan aksen merah (cari di gugel, google kalo gak tau :v, Claurus Sword Fate Apocrypha). Benar, inilah pedang Claurus, pedang yang bermandikan darah sang raja para Knight, Arthur Pendragon. Pedang yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa sang pengguna, Mordred, bukanlah seorang Knight biasa. Menunjukkan keagungan penggunanya.

"..." ketiga musuh mereka berdua terdiam, karena tidak tahu pedang apa yang dimiliki Mordred. Yang mereka rasakan adalah sebersit rasa takut ketika melihatnya. Merasakan keagungan pemilik pedang tersebut. Tapi, kenyataannya mereka memang tidak pernah tahu pedang apakah itu.

"ak..." wajah Suigetsu memucat ketika melihat langsung pedang itu. Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita tentang bilah yang bermandikan darah Arthur itu oleh kakaknya, dan ia diberi tahu Ino bahwa Mordred lah yang memiliki pedang tersebut. baru kali ini ia melihat langsung pedang itu. Ia pun juga tidak pernah melihat Mordred mengeluarkan pedang itu dihadapannya. Sebelumnya, ia hanya menganggap ucapan kakaknya dan Ino adalah bualan belaka. Namun sekarang... ia tahu, bagaimana perasaan takut kakaknya ketika menceritakan pedang ini.

Mordred menghela napas melihat musuhnya yang sepertinya berkeringat dingin. "haah... sepertinya aku berlebihan." Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal. "Sepertinya pedang ini terlalu elit dan terlalu berlebihan jika hanya untuk sekedar membunuh mereka." Ujar Mordred menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Suigetsu facepalm ketika mendengar kalimat 'sekedar membunuh mereka' dari Mordred. 'jadi dia hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang remeh?'

Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menyerang dari Kimimaroo, Sasuke, maupun Tenten. Tapi mereka tetap dalam posisi siaga.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Mordred kesal. "huuh, daripada diam saja seperti ini, aku serang duluan aja deh."

"nyus!"

Dalam sekejap Mordred sudah ada didepan Tenten dengan pedang mengayun siap memenggal kepalanya.

"trang." Tapi, serangan itu dapat ditangkis dari bawah oleh Sasuke.

"a-apa..." Sasuke terkejut melihat tangkisannya hanya menimbulkan sedikit pergeseran terhadap pedang Mordred. 'ada apa ini? Pedangnya sama sekali tidak terpental...' Sasuke pun juga terkejut ketika melihat kecepatan musuhnya itu.

Memanfaatkan melesetnya serangan Mordred, Kimimaroo yang ada di kanan melakukan tebasan vertikal kebawah kearah Mordred. Tapi, dapat ditangkis Mordred dengan sedikit mengubah arah pedangnya diagonal kekiri bawah.

"trakk"

Pedang tulang milik Kimimaroo pecah berkeping-keping dengan Kimimaroo yang sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Memanfaatkan posisi Mordred yang tengah menebas tulang Kimimaroo, Sasuke berniat membabat kepala Mordred dengan serangan horizontal dari belakang Mordred.

Mordred menyeringai. "bingo." Gumamnya seraya menundukkan tubuhnya.

's-sial... aku tidak memperhitungkannya...' batin Sasuke pani.

"crash!"

Kepala Tenten yang dari tadi berada didepan Mordred terlepas dari tubuhnya oleh tebasan Sasuke. Wajah Tenten terlihat seperti orang trauma. Bahkan dia tidak berteriak sedikitpun ketika kepalanya terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"hm? Kejamnya... Ingatlah prajurit, aku adalah knight, knight sungguhan. Telah berlatih dengan berbagai senjata, seorang Knight! Serangan tanpa tenaga, tanpa arah, dan tanpa dikendalikan seperti itu tidak akan dapat melukaiku, prajurit-san." Ujar Mordred dengan seringai tipis melihat tongkol kepala Tenten yang telah terputus dari tubuhnya.

Notice : "Tenten, Knight dari Karin gugur terkena tebasan dari Sasuke."

"trang!"

Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak siap harus menangkis serangan dari Kimimaroo. Tetapi karena terlalu kuatnya serangan Kimimaroo, ia terpental hingga menabrak batu dibelakangnya dan membuat batu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"blar!"

"..." Kimimaroo diam saja menatap datar Sasuke dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat pedang tulang belakngnya itu. Dari tindakannya, kelihatannya ia marah.

"cih!" Sasuke mendecih mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Mencoba berdiri dari tumpukan reruntuhan batu dengan katananya sebagai tumpuan. "fuck!" umpatnya dengan mulut dipenuhi darah.

"trank!" belum selesai berdiri, ia harus menahan serangan Kimimaroo kembali.

"tang, trang-tang-tang-tang!"

Kali ini serangan Kimimaroo terkesan membabi buta, Sasuke dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan sehingga ia kuwalahan menghadapi monster yang satu ini. Setiap menangkis serangan Kimimaroo, Sasuke selalu terdorong kebelakang. Tangannya pun semakin melemas.

"crat!" tangan kirinya terpotong setelah gagal menangkis serangan diagonal dari Kimimaroo.

"aaa!" jeritnya.

"jleb!" "cough."

Tepat dengan tertusuknya jantungnya, Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Mulutnya mulai meringis merasakan perih di dadanya. Satu kesalahan saja telah dapat merenggut nyawanya. "shit" umpatnya setelah matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"cough!" ia kembali memuntahkan darah. Ia sudah kalah, padahal ia belum mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar ironi, berniat mengalahkan kakaknya, malah terbunuh oleh teman seperguruannya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur... semua sekejap menjadi hitam...

.

Notice : "Sasuke Uchiha, Knight Naruko gugur ditusuk oleh Kimimaroo dengan menggunakan pedang tulangnya."

Notice : "Hinata Hyuuga, Knight Naruko gugur karena terkena pukulan mematikan dari Sakura terpental 1km menabrak kekkai rating game."

Notice : "Itachi Uchiha, Bishop Naruto gugur setelah berciuman panas dengan Kurenai karena ditusuk menggunakan kunai beracun."

"gubrak!"

Suigetsu yang masih berlari menuju base Karin langsung tersungkur menabark pohon setelah mendengar Notice dari lady Kushina terutama yang terakhir tadi. "mati setelah berciuman? Kau konyol sekali Itachi-nii... sudah kuduga kau tidak dapat menanganinya..." gumamnya.

"hadeh... masa iya kau mati dengan begitu konyolnya, Itachi-nii..." gumamnya seraya kembali dari acara tersungkurnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia sampai pada area yang begitu berbeda dengan yang tadi. Tempat ini pohonnya terlihat over besar dan meliuk-liuk tidak karuan. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri disamping sungai. Lalu ia mencelupkan tangannya ke sungai seraya memejamkan matanya.

Jauuuh didepan dari penglihatan sungai disampingnya, ia melihat siluet perempuan berrambut merah maroon dan pria berrambut jingga tengah duduk dikursi kayu disamping sungai yang menghubungkan base Karin dengan Danau di base Naruko. Ia yakin, sekarang ia telah sampai di base nona Karin. Dan ia yakin yang disana itu adalah Karin dan rooknya.

Segera ia langsung berlari dengan menyusuri sungai hingga sampai ditempat kedua orang tadi. "Karin... kita akan bertatap muka kembali setelah lama tidak bertemu. Sasuke, Aku, kau, dan Juugo..." Gumamnya seraya terus menyusuri sungai itu. Kedengarannya dia telah mengenal dekat Karin sama seperti ia mengenal Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit ia berlari, akhirnya ia menemukan dua orang itu sedang... uhuk, melakukan, uhuk, ciuman, uhuk, panas. Ia menghentikan larinya seraya bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disampingnya.

"mereka tidak menyadariku? Bukannya aku ada di wilayahnya? Yaelah, mereka lagi ciuman? Bukannya ini perang ya...?" gumamnya facepalm melihat betapa intimnya perbuatan kedua musuhnya itu.

Karin begitu bergairah, matanya yang berwarna pink cerah itu merem melek merasakan setiap lumatan dari Yahiko, kacamatanya pun telah terlepas dari tadi. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan keringat. Dari lulutnya yang menempel dengan mulut Yahiko mengeluarkan suara kecapan dan lendir ludah mereka. Posisi Karin sekarang sedang dibawah Yahiko dengan tubuh yang bersandar diatas kursi kayu panjang, posisi yang seperti sedang bercinta.

"asem, mereka menyebalkan." Ucap Suigetsu meneguk ludahnya. "sepertinya aku akan mengganggu mereka, inilah saatnya melancarkan strategi." Suigetsu menyeringai kejam.

"[Promotion! Knight!]" teriak Suigetsu. Dari tubuhnya keluar 8 bidak pawn kemudian berubah menjadi 8 bidak knight dan kembali masuk ketubuhnya.

Notice : "Suigetsu, pawn Naruto berpromosi menjadi knight."

Mendengar suara itu, Yahiko dan Karin segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan segera menyiagakan posisinya dan mencari penyusup yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

"ktemu!"

"banshou tenin!" ujar Yahiko mengarahkan tangannya kearah Suigetsu seakan menangkapnya kemudian merematnya.

"crash!" tubuh Suigetsu berubah menjadi air turun melalui celah jari raksasa transparan itu.

"crat!" tangan kanan suigetsu yang membawa bladenya terpotong oleh kunai yang dilempar oleh Karin dan terlempar masuk kedalam sungai.

Kembali, cairan itu kembali menjadi suigetsu sedia kala tanpa pedang.

"Yahiko-nii! Gunakan jurus itu lagi! Jangan diremat!" teriak Karin seraya berlari menuju Suigetsu.

"Banshou tenin!"

Kali ini tubuh suigetsu terkekang. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya pun tidak mengalami serangan. "gawat, ini bukan serangan." Gumam Suigetsu. Benar, tubuh Suigetsu akan menjadi air ketika menerima serangan tangan kosong atau menggunakan energi dalam. Lalu kenapa tangannya putus? Jawabannya, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak kebal dengan senjata, entah tajam, berat, ataupun berapi.

"berakhilah sudah..." ucap karin.

"jleb!"

Jantung Suigetsu tertusuk oleh kunai yang ditusukkan oleh Karin. "aku tahu, tubuhmu dapat diserang apabila serangan itu menggunakan senjata. Selain menggunakan senjata, tubuhmu akan benar benar kebal. Sepeti yang dilakukan oleh Yahiko-nii tadi.

Suigetsu tersenyum, meringis kesakitan didada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada. "i-ini belum berakhir." Ucap Suigetsu sebelum menutup matanya, mati.

Merasa musuhnya sudah tak bernyawa lagi, Yahiko menaruh musuhnya itu diatas rumput. Kemudian ia dan Karin kembali menuju pinggir sungai.

"dia belum mati." Ucap Yahiko.

"apa maksudmu, Yahiko-Nii?"

"tidak ada notice."

"tapi aku yakin, tadi dia sudah mati. Kau melihatnya sendiri kan aku telah menusuk jantungnya? Atau, bayangan kah?"

"itu tidak mungkin. Jika memang dia adalah bayangan, kenapa dia dapat melakukan promosi?"

"adakah yang kita lewatkan?" tanya Karin bingung.

.

Mendengar Suigetsu yang telah berhasil berpromosi menjadi menjadi Knight, Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Ino, strategi kita berhasil. Tapi sayang, baka-aniki malah mati konyol." Ujar Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"iya sih, Itachi-nii memang konyol." Balas Ino facepalm.

"baiklah, sepertinya tamu kita akan datang. Bersiaplah untuk bagianmu." Ucap Naruto.

"oke!"

Ino menghilang digantikan bulu-bulu sayap merpati yang berterbangan.

"hm... selamat datang di istanaku...! rook adikku, Gaara-kun! Dan queen adikku, Kurenai-san! Huahahahaha!" ujar Naruto tertawa meniru gaya seorang villain psycho.

"ternyata mereka benar-benar kakak beradik ne, Gaara-kun?" ucap Kurenai facepalm melihat tingkah konyol king yang satu ini.

Gaara yang juga mendadak dalam keadaan ngedrop mengangguk sekali mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Kurenai. "bukan hanya rupa, tingkah mereka pun mirip."

"huahahahahaha." Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

Gaara dan Kurenai kembali dalam posisi siaga.

Naruto menatap datar mereka berdua. 'yah, itung-itung bertingkah keren dikit wkwkwk...' "bingo!"

"kyaaaah!" tiba-tiba Kurenai menjerit dengan meremas rambutnya sendiri. Tersungkur, terlihat begitu menderita.

"Kurenai-san!" sebut Gaara khawatir. Berlari kearahnya kemudian memegang pundaknya berharap perempuan itu kembali sadar.

"tidak!" jerit Kurenai menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang sudah lemas.

Notice : "Kurenai Yuhi, Queen Naruko gugur karena terjebak genjutsu Itachi yang masih berada di base itu.

"yahahahahaha! Kalian masuk perangkap huahahaha!" kembali, Naruto mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya yang sayangnya malah begitu konyol. "percumah saja, dia sudah kalah. Sejak awal kalian memanglah sudah kalah." Ujar Naruto menyeringai tajam.

"Sand Tsunami!" ujar Gaara mengacungkan tangannya kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang seperti mengrauk kearah Naruto.

"Tuing!" zonk, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto menahan tawa melihat Gaara yang bingung karena dia tidak dapat mengendalikan pasir sedikitpun di dalam kastil itu. "pffft... sia-sia saja baka, wkwkwkwk."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan pasir disini!" jerit Gaara frustasi. Yak, didalam kastil itu pasir kering melimpah ruah sampe tumpeh-tumpeh :v. Tapi tidak ada sedikitpun pasir yang tergerak oleh perintahnya. Padahal kemampuan Gaara yang mengerikan berada pada pasir.

"wkwkwkwk..." tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto semakin puas menertawainya. "sudah kubilang sejak awal kalian berdua masuk kesini, kalian sudah kalah."

Mata Gaara sekarang terlihat menatap Naruto kosong,. "Kenapa?"

'anjir, dia putus asa...' batin Naruto facepalm. "oi oi, semangatlah, akan kuberi tahu. Hadeh, merepotkan saja kau. Jadi begini, Kurenai-san, mati karena terkena jebakan genjutsu aniki, genjutsu yang akan sangat efektif untuk mengalahkan sesama pengguna genjutsu. Genjutsu yang akan aktif ketika musuh menggunakan tekhnik ilusi. Bahkan, Madara, tidak luput dari tekhnik ini. Areanya adalah seputar kastil ini. Jadi, ketika Kurenai-san yang adalah seorang spesialis genjutsu masuk ke kastil ini, sudah dipastikan dia akan kalah." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan sambil bersantai ria.

"tapi kenapa? Dia sudah gugur."

"apakah jebakan Genjutsu seorang illusioner rank 1 seperti Itachi dapat berhenti setelah pemicunya ditarik?"

Gaara terdiam. "shit!" "lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"dalam kasusmu, mudah saja. Seluruh pasir, tidak, seluruh benda padat di dalam kastil ini berada pada kuasa pembuat kastil, queenku, Ino. Jadi, sia-sia saja kau mencoba untuk mengendalikan sesuatu yang bukan kuasamu. Aku sudah memperhitungkan kau akan menjadi penyerang Naruko, kau juga tidak dapat menggunakan pasir diluar kastil karena pasir itu basah. Air menambah massa pasir, jadi jika kau mengendalikan mereka, gerakan pasir itu akan sangat-sangatlah lambat."

"." Gaara sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, 'mati sebelum menyerang? Boleh juga...' batinnya ber ngenes ria. -_-"

"jleb!"

"cough!" Gaara memuntahkan darah setelah menerima anak panah yang meluncur dari menara dan mengenai punggungnya, tepatnya jantungnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"nice shoot, Kazuma!" ucap Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kazuma yang berada diatas menara.

Kazuma membalas Naruto dengan senyuman puas. Kemudian kembali berduel tembakan jarak jauh dengan Konan.

"sial..." ujar Gaara merintih kesakitan.

"satu lagi, Gaara-kun, kuberi tahu kesalahan kalian yang lain...

...membiarkan king tidak dijaga." Ucap Naruto menyeringai.

Notice : "N-Naruko Uzumaki gugur setelah tenggelam didalam danau dan mutilasi oleh Suigetsu. Naruko dan semua bidaknya tersingkir dari rating game ini."

Notice : "M-Menma Uzumaki, p-pawn Karin gugur bersamaan dengan Naruko dengan kondisi yang sama dengannya tenggelam dan dimutilasi oleh Suigetsu didalam danau."

Notice dari lady Kushina yang seolah tidak percaya itu tentu membuat seluruh pemain selain bidak Naruto dan seluruh penonton membelalakkan mata. 'Mustahil, bukannya dia sudah tewas... dia mengalahkan Naruko yang bertenaga monster dan Menma yang benar-benar monster secara bersamaan, ini mustahil.' Mungkin itu yang mereka fikirkan.

"dari awal memang kamilah yang menang." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Gaara dengar dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Author's note {gelombang kedua :v} :

Sori! Ini chapter terlambat update! T_T

Oke untuk chapter ini penulis menulis 10,5k words 3kali lebih banyak dari sebelumnya :v. Wkwkwkwk... itung-itung nebus kesalahan. Jadi penulis harap pembaca puas dengan chapter kali ini. Khusus buat rating game. Tapi belum selesai. Oke, makasih sudah mau membaca.

Sumimasen...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** Piece of Lucifer

 **Writer and Author :** Ahmad MahMudi

 **Disclaimer :** Penulis sejujurnya bukanlah pemilik Naruto ataupun HS DxD.

 **CrossOver :** Naruto, High School DxD, Dsb.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Comedy, Drama, Romance, Action, Ecchi

 **Pairing :** Naruto U. x Rias G.

 **Warning :** Danger! Penulis Newcomer!

-Bab 5 Beoulve-

Karin tercengang mendengar Notice yang diumumkan oleh lady Kushina. Dia tidak menyangka Suigetsu telah berkembang sejauh itu sampai-sampai dapat memutilasi monster sekuat dua kembar itu. "dia berkembang terlalu jauh..." gumam Karin seakan tidak percaya dengan hal yang telah terjadi.

"ternyata yang diucapkan oleh sepupumu sebelum rating game tadi tidak main-main ya, Ojou-sama..."

Karin tersenyum lemah. "yah, kau benar Yahiko-nii, bidak-bidak Naruto-chan benar-benar menarik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka target yang diincar Suigetsu malah duo monster itu. Padahal dulu dia sering dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin agak meringis mengingat Suigetsu yang dulunya sering babak belur karena belum begitu ahli dalam hal berpedang. Namun, sekarang berbeda, dia bahkan dapat mencincang para monster.

"lalu, sekarang kita harus bagaimana untuk menanganinya?"

Karin menghela napas lelah. "hahhh... kita langsung serang saja Naruto-chan, tidak ada harapan jika kita terus-terusan mengorbankan para bidakku."

"baiklah, aku akan langsung menerobos mereka dan membunuh Naruto-sama seperti yang kau katakan, Ojou-sama" ujar Pein menundukkan kepalanya.

"ya," balas Karin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pein tiba-tiba terdiam. kelihatannya dia tengah berkonsentrasi. 'siapa ini...' batin Pein. Matanya melirik kesana-sini, mencari dimana posisi musuh.

Karin yang mengerti apa yang tengah difikirkan oleh Pein segera mendekat kesisinya. "siapa, Yahiko-nii?" bisiknya.

Pein menggeleng tanda tidak menahu siapa musuh mereka kali ini. Yang pasti, musuh mereka kali ini akan sangat merepotkan. "datang!" ujarnya segera memutar tubuhnya.

'shit! Tidak sempat.' Batinnya setelah terlambat menyadari arah musuh datang yang ternyata begitu cepat.

"shinra tensei." Sebut Pein.

"wush! – tang!"

Seorang gadis pirang menahan gelombang shinra tensei menggunakan pedangnya. Dia sedikit terseret ketika terkena tekanan gelombang gila itu. "hehehe… ternyata gelombang ini sekuat yang mereka katakan, ne, Nii-chan…" ucapnya seraya menebaskan pedangnya.

"swush!"

Seketika gelombang itu menghilang menimbulkan angin yang berhembus kencang searah dengan tebasan gadis itu.

"trang!"

Belum sempat debu pergi dari sana, gadis itu harus mengubah arah pedangnya menahan tebasan diagonal kebawah besi hitam ditangan kiri Pein. Dari reaksinya yang benar-benar biasa saja, gadis itu kelihatannya sangat-sangat berpengalaman dalam melakukan pertarungan, khususnya pertarungan jarak dekat. Ayunan pedangnya pun terlihat begitu santai tetapi juga begitu bertenaga.

Tidak berhenti disitu, Pein kembali menebaskan besi ditangan kirinya itu secara diagonal diikuti dengan tebasan horizontal dari besi ditangan kanannya.

Tidak mau menjadi daging cincang, gadis itu menghindari tebasan pertama kemudian menangkis tebasan kedua memantulkan tangan kanan pein keatas. "chance!" gumamnya.

Pein kehilangan keseimbangan berkat block bertenaga yang dilakukan gadis itu. Dan dapat ia tebak counter seperti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"jleb!" "cough!"

Pein melebarkan matanya merasakan tusukan diperutnya. Mulutnya meringis kesakitan dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari mulutya. 'bagaimana bisa.' Batinnya. Kemudian ia melirik perutnya yang disana sudah terdapat ujung pedang musuhnya yang menyembul dari sana. 'sejak kapan?' kemudian ia melirik kebelakang dan menemukan gadis pirang itu menusuknya dengan wajah santai.

Gadis itu mengulas senyum. "sakit kah? gomen, ne.. Nii-chan."

"nyesss!"

Pein kembali melebarkan matanya merasakan perutnya yang seperti terbakar. Melirik perutnya, ia mendapati perutnya yang mulai meleleh oleh pedang itu.

"Sh-Shinra-Tensei."

"Swush!"

gadis itu terpental bersama pedangnya sejauh 100 meter. Tapi, ia dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya menapak diatas pohon. Tercipta lubang mirip bekas meteor dengan Pein yang menutupi luka diperutnya dan tubuhnya berdiri sempoyongan. Gadis itu menatap prihatin Pein. "gomen, Nii-chan.., aku yakin kau merasakan sakit yang luarbiasa ketika pedang ini tertancap diperutmu."

"s-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Pein seraya berjalan sempoyongan menuju gadis itu.

"pedang ini adalah pedang yang luar biasa yang diberikan oleh Dewi Athena kepadaku. Pedang Athena... penuh akan kekuatan dewi itu sendiri." Ucap gadis itu melirik pedangnya tanpa memerdulikan pertanyaan dari Pein. "Great Sword Athena yang merupakan nama pedang itu juga merupakan identitas Dewi Athena itu sendiri. Tuhan juga telah memberikan banyak keberkahan terhadap pedang ini. Aku yang juga merupakan manusia separuh malaikat juga mengalirkan energi cahayaku terhadap pedang ini. Pedang ini pun telah berisonansi denganku secara penuh. Tidak mengherankan jika kau, yang merupakan iblis murni, merasakan penderitaan setelah kutusuk dengan pedang ini."

Pein terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Merasakan sakit diperutnya, alisnya mengerut. Sakit, tentu saja. Tapi ia menolak untuk menyerah. Jikalau dia menyerah, sudah dipastikan kingnya akan kalah.

Gadis itu kembali mengulas senyum. "ternyata sifat keras kepala dalam diam selalu ada dihati keturunan Ramza, si Pembunuh Lucifer." Ujarnya.

Mata pein kembali melebar. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata gadis itu tahu bahwa ia merupakan seorang keturunan Ramza. Selama ini, klan Lucifer selalu menyembunyikan asal-usulnya. Selama ini, klan lucifer juga menyembunyian fakta dibalik kematian Lucifer. Dan selama ini pula, tidak ada yang menyebut ataupun mengenal seorang Ramza. "d-darimana kau tahu hal itu!?" sentak Pein. kini ia semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"nii-chan, asal kau tahu, aku juga merupakan keturunan Ramza, seorang Beoulve." Ucap gadis itu menyentuh dadanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bohong!" jerit Pein.

"swush! Swush-swush-swus-!"

Pein menciptakan serta terus melemparkan besi hitamnya beruntun yang dengan cepat langsung dihindari dengan cantik oleh gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu melesat dengan gerakan zikzak memotong jarak dengan Pein.

Mata Pein fokus melihat dengan seksama gerakan kanan kiri gadis itu. Gerakan zikzak memang sangat sulit diprediksi apabila musuh memiliki kecepatan layaknya sambaran kilat itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Pein, ia akan memilih alternatif untuk melakukan serangan counter.

"Banshou tenin!"

"tep" gadis itu terdiam dan tubuhnya melayang.

"Souwt! Ndeb!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu terbanting dan memantul dari tanah. Jika gadis itu merupakan manusia biasa, tidak diragukan lagi tubuhnya akan remuk seketika.

Tubuhnya sekarang terlihat lemas.

Memanfaatkan tubuh gadis itu yang melayang tidak bergerak, tanpa memerdulikan luka diperutnya Pein melesat kearah gadis itu. Sesaat ketia ketika ia akan menusuk perut gadis itu dengan besi hitamnya ia terkejut melihat gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"chance again, Nii-chan..."

"shinra tensei."

"trangg!"

Gadis itu sempat memblock tekhnik Pein, tetapi tubuhnya tetap terpental karena kuatnya tekhnik Pein itu.

"Tap!..." gadis itu menapakkan kakinya diatas sisi batu raksasa yang ditujunya karena terpental tadi layaknya kertas yang menabrak batu.

"slash!"

Ia melesat dan dengan sangat cepat telah sampai didepan Pein seraya menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal membuat pein dengan segera melakukan gerakan blocking ke pedang gadis itu. "its my chance... don't disparage me, okay...? i know, you're in limit."

"crash!... bruk"

Notice : "Karin Uzumaki gugur dari rating game setelah kepalanya terpenggal oleh tombak Naruto. Kondisi menang telah tercapai, selamat untuk Naruto Senju dan para bidaknya, kalian telah memenangkan rating game ini."

Kaki kanan Pein terpotong menyebabkannya kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian ambruk. Wajah pein terlihat begitu kesakitan. Akan tetapai dirinya merasa luka itu tidaklah dapat dibandingkan dengan luka diperutnya. Wajahnya meringis, merasa perih diperut. "s-siapa kau... a-pa b-buktimu. Kau-kturun-an.., Ramza...?" benar, sebenarnya inilah yang membuatnya penasaran. Identitas musuhnya. Mulutnya terasa getir, penuh dengan darah. Mulutnya terasa kaku meskipun hanya untuk berbicara. Mulutnya memasukkeluarkan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia merasa dirinya menyedihkan.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sedikit terkejut. 'dia tidak mendengar notice dari Kushina-sama.'. Kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kaki kanan Pein yang terpotong. "Sephiroth." Gumamnya.

Pein membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Giginya bergemeletuk mendengar nama itu. Iblis itu adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Matanya benar-benar panas. "kenapa kau menyebutnya!?" tanya Pein menggeram marah.

"nii-chan, kau kira siapa yang membunuhnya... ayahku, Cloud Strife, anak laki-laki keturunan kedua Ramza Beoulve dari Agrias Stife merupakan pembunuh dari Sephiroth layaknya Ramza membunuh Lucifer."

Pein kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Entah kenapa rasa sakit ditubuhnya sudah agak tidak terasa lagi, tetapi tubuhnya masihlah tak dapat ia gerakkan dan memanas. "Darimana kau tahu hal itu. Itu telah disembunyikan oleh klan Lucifer, sejauh mana kau tahu!?" ucap Pein sedikit menyentak.

"kau tidak mendengarku! Cloud Strife adalah ayahku! Apa kau berfikir aku tidak berhak mengetahui asal usul keluargaku sendiri!?" kali ini gadis itulah yang menyentak Pein. Kelihatannya dia sangatlah marah, tersinggung dengan ucapan Pein. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan kemudian mengambil kaki kanan Pein.

Pein terdiam. Jika benar gadis itu adalah anak dari Cloud strife, maka gadis itu adalah sepupunya. Tidak, dia tidak akan menelan mentah-mentah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Bisa saja itu adalah kebohongan yang dibualkannya. "lalu, kenapa kau menjadi ras malaikat setengah manusia? Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya? Bukankan ayahmu adalah iblis?" tanya Pein. kali ini ia berkata dengan tenang.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Kemudian mulai berjalan kearah onggokan tubuh hampir tak bernyawa milik Pein. gadis itu duduk bersimpuh disamping Pein.

Pein bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, gadis itu memang benar-benar mirip dengan Cloud Strife. Dari bentuk wajahnya yang cantik, rambut pirang pucat, kulit yang sangat putih, serta dari warna mata sebiru lautan, mereka berdua memang benar-benar mirip. Lalu, kenapa gadis itu menjadi ras manusia setengah malaikat? 'aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini, aku memang merasa dia sangatlah mirip dengan Cloud-san. Aku tidak yakin tapi, kelihatannya dia gadis baik.' Ujar Pein membatin. 'Tunggu, apa yang dilakukannya? D-dia menyambungkan dan menyembuhkan kembali kaki kananku?' pikirnya terkejut.

Gadis itu terus mengulas senyum seraya menyambungkan kaki Pein dan menyembuhkannya. Tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya berpendar kuning tanda ia sedang menyembuhkan luka itu. "ano ne, kau tidak perlu tahu penjelasan mengenai kenapa aku menjadi manusia setengah malaikat. Anggap saja aku sudah begini sejak lahir. Naru-kun pun juga menganggapku begitu. Yang jelas, aku tidaklah bebohong terhadapmu. Nah sudah selesai." Ucapnya seraya berdiri.

Pein terdiam mendengar pengakuan gadis itu. Perlahan ia dapat merasakan kembali kaki kanannya. Gadis itu benar-benar menyembuhkannya. Dia bingung.

"ayolah, Nii-chan, sampai kapan kau akan tiduran disana. Bangunlah! aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Pein.

Pein meraih uluran tangan gadis itu kemudian berdiri. Kini, ia dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"grep!"

Pein terkejut ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dia bingung, tetapi juga tidak menolaknya.

"tolong tenanglah sejenak, nii-chan."

Pein kembali bingung. Tapi ia merasakan hangat pada luka di perutnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu, tetapi ia sangat merasa nyaman direngkuh oleh gadis itu. 'siapa dia?' kembali, pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Ia tutup matanya untuk meresapi kenyamanan yang ia rasakan.

Gadis itu mulai melepas pelukannya mengulas senyum untuk menenangkan Pein. "selesai, bagaimana?"

Pein kembali membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya. Ia melihat dada gadis itu dan menemukan banyak bercak darah dibaju putih gadis itu. Ia terkejut. Menengok keadah perutnya. 'hilang.' Pikirnya ketika melihat perutnya yang sudah tak berlubang lagi. 'begitu, dia menyembuhkanku.'

"oke, baiklah. Tugasku sudah selasai, senang bertemu denganmu, Nii-chan. Aku pergi dulu ne, Nii-chan... sampai jumpa! Kuharap kau dapat melindungi king tercintamu ne, Nii-chan!"

Tubuh mereka berdua mulai bercahaya dan memudar.

"s-sejak kapan..." 'K-karin terbunuh...' mata Pein bergetar, ia tidak menyadari ternyata dia telah gagal. Ia telah gagal melindungi Karin. Padahal ini adalah pertandingan penting bagi kingnya itu. Matanya memerah kemudian berair. "kuso!" tapi semua yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Pein menghentikan tangisnya, sebetulnya ia bahagia mengetahui ada salah satu keluarganya yang masih hidup. Selama ini ia selalu mengira seluruh keluarganya telah tewas. Sekarang, ia merasa lega. "tunggu gadis-san!"

"ya, Nii-chan!?"

"siapa namamu!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu dengan bangga ia berujar. "Ino! Yamanaka Ino! Queen tersayang kingku, Naru-kun! Salam kenal ne, nii-chan!"

"Ino ya... nama yang aneh, tapi terkesan imut."

Ino nyengir. "hehehe... makasih pujiannya. Aku emang cantik."

Pein facepalm mendengarnya. 'kapan aku ngomong dia cantik? pede banget dia.'

Ino memperlebar cengirannya. "hehehe satu lagi, aku sudah bukan gadis lagi, semalam aku melakukan hubungan sex dengan Naru-kun."

"Gubrak!"

pein terjungkal mendengar hal yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

'aku tak menyangka, ternyata ada juga seorang gadis dengan kadar kepedean overhigh macem dia.' Ucapnya facepalm.

.

.

.

Kembali keruangan sebelum rating game...

Ino facepalm melihat kingnya tengah meringkuk di atas pundak Hidan. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti telah melihat hantu.

Ia menatap kawan-kawannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Lalu dengan serentak mereka menunjukkan jari telunjuk mereka kesuatu arah.

Ino mengikuti arah yang mereka tunjukkan. Dan...

"dor!"

Wajah Ino ikut pucat pasi. "ke-kenapa? Kenapa Rias-chan ada disini?" ia berucap dengan menggerakkan kepalanya patah-patah kearah Itachi.

"I don't know, Queen. Yang aku tahu, ini dapat menimbulkan masalah internal bagi king kita." Balas Itcahi geleng-geleng kepala.

Ino kembali menengok kearah tempat dimana Rias berada. Ternyata bukan hanya Rias, tapi Lord Gremory, Maou Lucifer yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya, Maou Leviathan, dan Maou Asmodeus juga ada disana. Disana juga ada adik maou Leviathan, Sona Sitri, yang juga merupakan ketua osis di sekolahnya. Belum lagi para bidak Rias dan Sona. Ino tiba-tiba facepalm. "ini ada kondangan ya?"

Itachi ikutan facepalm mendengar gumaman Ino. "padahal hanya rating game, atau mungkin mereka lagi kekurangan air lalu mengungsi kemari." Hadeh ini malah tambah parah.

"mungkin mereka datang untuk melihat rating game. Menentukan apakah Naruto-sama layak bersanding dengan Rias-sama." Ucap Mordred.

"apa yang kau katakan!?" Cela Kazuma. "sudah jelas Naruto-sama pantas bersanding dengannya. Aku yakin, Rias-sama pun sebelumnya telah mengetahui betapa kuatnya king kita. Rupa Naruto-sama pun terbilang tampan. Bentuk tubuh yang tinggi lumayan atletis dengan leher yang agak panjang berisi serta rahang yang kokoh. Jujur saja, aku iri dengan kelebihan Naruto-sama. Apa yang kurang? Meskipun sebagian dari rombongan itu datang untuk melihat kemampuan Naruto-sama, tapi aku yakin Rias-sama datang tidak untuk hal itu." Ujar Kazuma.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Dilihat dari manapun king mereka memanglah terlihat sempurna kecuali tatapannya yang katanya santai tetapi dimata mereka malah terlihat mengerikan.

"jadi, maksudmu Rias-sama tidak setuju dijodohkan dengan Naruto-sama meskipun King kita telah menang melawan kedua lawannya, Kazuma-kun?" tanya Mordred.

Kazuma mengangguk.

"klotak!"

Gigi Mordred bergemlutuk menatap nanar kearah Rias, seluruh bidak Naruto beserta Naruto sendiri merinding mendengarnya.

"tapi, bukannya Lord Minato menjanjikan kepada Naruto-sama akan menikahkannya dengan Rias-sama tadi siang? Bahkan Naruto-sama harus menghadapi pertandingan rating game ini tanpa adanya persiapan jauh hari. Jika itu hanyalah kebohongan, bukannya itu sangat jahat." Ucap Darkness dengan alis mengerut.

"tidak." Ucap Hidan sambil ngupil dengan sabitnya. {wih ngeri juga nih orang, ngupil dengan celurit. Bayangin aja... T_T}

Semua facepalm melihat Hidan yang mengupil.

"Apa maksudmu tidak, Hidan-kun! Bukannya itu sangat jahat." Ujar Darknes beringas [baca=ngeden].

"swir."

Gelambir hidung kiri Hidan terbelah, wajah mereka pucat pasi dan tangan mereka memegang hidung mereka membayangkan rasanya. 'hiiih, ngeri,,,,' mungkin begitu yang mereka fikirkan.

"bukan itu maksudku, Baka. 'tidak' yang tadi, maksudnya adalah kalian dari awal salah. Rias-sama bukannya tidak mengetahui kekuatan Naruto-sama, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau akan dijodohkan dengan Naruto-sama. Bukannya ayah Naruto-sama baru menjanjikannya tadi siang? Mungkin benar Rias-sama tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Naruto-sama, tapi dia juga mungkin tidak tahu kalau akan dijodohkan karena undangan diberikan setelah perjanjian Naruto-sama dan ayahnya. Jadi pada akhirnya dia berkemungkinan tetap akan menolak Naruto-sama."

"tapi bisa saja ayah Naruto-sama sudah mengetahui kalau hasilnya ia harus melakukan perjodohan kepada anaknya, bukan?"

"pada akhirnya kalian mau mengatakan Naruto-sama akan ditolak oleh Rias-sama bukan?" tanya Suigetsu yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hidan dan Kazuma. "tapi yang jadi pertanyaan itu...

...siapa Rias itu?" tanya Suigetsu.

Semua anggota bidak Naruto facepalm seketika. Bahkan bidak Naruko dan Karin yang tak sengaja mendengar apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu ikutan Sweatdrop kemudian berbisik-bisik.

Bidak-bidak Naruto berkumpul saling berhadapan membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan saling merangkul.

"tunggu, bukankah aku adalah yang terakhir menjadi anggota bidak Naruto-sama?" tanya Kazuma facepalm.

Serentak mereka mengangguk membenarkan hal yang dikatakan Kazuma.

Kazuma sweadrop. "tapi kenapa Suigetsu tidak tahu siapa Rias-sama?"

"iya ya, padahal dia anggota ke empat. Tapi pengetahuannya kok minim gitu." Ucap Mordred.

"yahahahaha..." tiba-tiba Itachi ketawa kalem.

"kau kenapa bleg?" tanya Hidan facepalm dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu."

"tidak, aku hanya ingin ketawa saja." Jawab Itachi tersenyum kalem.

"Itachi-san." Sebut Darkness.

"apa?" tanya Itachi.

"bisakah Itachi-san tetap mempertahankan senyum seperti itu." Tanya Darkness, pipinya merah padam.

Itachi facepalm. "kenapa?"

"Itachi-san terlihat menawan..." jawab Darkness berbunga-bunga.

"ciiiiis..." semua bidak Naruto menatap Itachi dengan serius.

"e..." Itachi tersenyum kikuk dan tubuhnya semakin mengecil karena kikuk. "aahaha... bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku?" ujarnya tertawa garing.

"kau benar Darkness. Dia memang terlihat lebih tampan apabila sedang tersenyum." Wajah Ino terlihat begitu serius dan tangannya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"hum hum" semua mengangguk setuju.

Itachi facepalm. 'ini tadi topiknya apa toh?'

"hahahahaha!" semua tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Itachi.

'asem, dikerjain' batin Itachi.

"jadi, siapa Rias itu?" tanya Suigetsu kembali. Kelihatannya dia sangat penasaran dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

Toeng!

Seketika dunia penuh tawa kembali terdiam dengan adanya pertanyaan Suigetsu yang mereka anggap konyol.

"kau tak bercanda Sui?" tanya Kazuma.

Suigetsu mengangguk semangat.

"yakin?"

"ya!"

"oke, itulah Rias-sama." Ucap Kazuma menunjuk Rias yang tengah mengobrol serius dengan para bidaknya.

"yang mana? Disana banyak cewe, Sialan!"

"itu loh, yang rambutnya merah darah!"

"itu laki-laki, payah!" Suigetsu tersinggung, merasa di permainkan oleh Kazuma. Si Rambut merah darah yang ada disana adalah seorang laki-laki, lebih tepatnya Maou Lucifer saat ini, Sirzech Gremory.

Dahi Kazuma berkerut. Berniat menolong, malah kena ledek. "bukan yang itu, goblog! Itu lo, cewe rambut merah darah dengan payudara sedikit lebih besar dari Ino-nee!" Kazuma mencak-mencak tidak sadar mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh penonton rating game yang terdiri atas tamu yang disebutkan tadi dan beberapa anggota klan lucifer senju.

Sesaat kemudian Kazuma merasa aneh. Melihat sekeliling, menyadari dia telah menjadi pusat perhatian para penonton rating game. Dari yang ia dengar para penonton itu saling membisikkan sesuatu yang jelas tidak mengenakkan bagi Kazuma.

"khuhuhuhuh..., aku tahu kok," Suigetsu menyeringai sadis, berhasil mengerjai Kazuma habis-habisan.

"Suigetsu..." geram Kazuma. "sini kau, aku panah bokongmu!" seru Kazuma berlari mengejar Suigetsu yang lari terbirit-birit panik melihat anak panah kegelapan milik Kazuma.

"Hahahaha...!" semua tertawa melihat kedua badut itu yang lari keluar dari aula.

.

"maaf, mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Ucap Lord Minato dari atas balkon aula.

seketika keadaan menjadi tenang, mereka penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lord Minato, kelihatannya itu adalah hal yang penting. Naruto, yang barusaja bangun dari teparnya pun juga ikut menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayah kandungnya.

"kami baru saja mendiskusikan tentang pertunangan antara Naruto-kun dengan Rias-ojou. Lord Gremory menyatakan bahwa Naruto-kun layak menjadi tunangan Rias-ojou."

Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar info dari ayahnya.

"tapi,"

Kembali, Naruto menarik nafas. Ia merasa ada hal yang akan membuatnya kecewa berat.

"sayang sekali, Rias-ojou menolak."

Mata Naruto langsung melotot mendengar informasi dari ayahnya. Pandangannya mengosong, 'lagi?' ujar innernya.

"Kretak!"

Gigi Naruto bergemlutuk. Kecewa? Tentu saja dia kecewa, Ia tidak terima dibohongi oleh ayah biologisnya itu. Alisnya menukik tajam, ia benar-benar marah dan malu. dua kali, dua kali ia ditolak oleh perempuan yang sama. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah marahnya.

"mari kita dengar penjelasan dari Lucius-sama." Ujar Minato seraya menunjuk kearah seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Rias, Lord Gremory.

Lord Gremory lekas berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "baiklah, pertama kali, saya ucapkan selamat malam untuk para penonton rating game malam ini." Ujar Lord Gremory berbasa-basi. "jadi begini, sebenarnya Kemampuan Naruto-kun maupun para peeragenya sudah sangatlah bagus. Jujur saja, saya sangat tersanjung melihat calon menantuku memiliki kemampuan yang mengesankan seperti itu. Menurutku, dia sangatlah pantas menjadi anggota keluarga kami. Tapi, putriku, Rias, menolak untuk menjadikan Naruto-kun sebagai pasangannya seumur hidup. Mohon maafkan kami, keluarga Senju."

Para anggota keluarga Senju berbisik-bisik setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Lord Gremory tersebut. Mereka yang mengetahui kabar bahwa Naruto dulu juga pernah ditolak oleh rias merasa iba terhadapnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik seraya melirik prihatin kearah Naruto yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Aura kejinggaan menyeruak dari tubuh Naruto. Meskipun hanya sedikit, tidak sedikit dari mereka bergidik merasakannya.

Ino, Itachi, dan yang lainnya khususnya para bidak Naruto menatap khawatir terhadapnya. Para bidak Naruto yang tau bagaimana kekuatan dari king mereka khawatir jika king mereka lepas kendali atas emosinya. Meskipun egitu, mereka tahu, mereka tahu sekarang ini Naruto tengah berusaha menahan emosinya, menahan emosinya agar tidak ada korban akibat kekuatannya.

"Naruto-kun!" sebut Rias. Ia merasa kasihan sekaligus merasa bersalah terhadap lelaki yang ia sebut itu.

"Swush!"

Rias mengepakkan sayap iblisnya terbang menuju Naruto kemudian mendarat tepat di depan Naruto. Ia semakin merasa bersalah ketika dari dekat ia tak dapat melihat mata Naruto karena menunduk, ia bahkan dapat dengan jelas melihat pundak Naruto bergetar.

"Naruto-kun." Sebutnya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sia-sia Gadis cantik itu mengharap sahutan dari Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto hanya diam saja menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namun Rias tahu, ia tahu kalau Naruto dalam keadaan tertekan.

"Grep"

Rias memeluk tubuh Naruto agak erat berharap pelukannya dapat mengurangi getaran tubuh Naruto. Usahanya berhasil, kini getaran tubuh Naruto mulai mereda. Rias mengulas senyum lembut merasakannya. Selai itu, entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan yang tengah ia alami ini. Tubuh lelaki ini begitu nyaman ia peluk. Tidak sadar, ulasan senyum dimulutnya melebar.

"maafkan aku, Naruto-kun..." ujar Rias. Ia mempererat pelukannya. kini ia dapat mendengar jantung Naruto yang berdetak tak beraturan. Nafas Naruto pun tak beraturan, ia terlihat tertekan.

"maafkan aku, Naruto-kun, aku bukannya meragukan cintamu, sebaliknya, aku sangat percaya kau sangatlah mencintaiku. Tapi..." air mata tak dapat Rias bendung lagi. "sekali lagi maafkan aku... a-aku tidak mencintaimu, hiks maafkan aku... Issei, pion kesayanganku, aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku Naruto-kun..."

"..."

Sekali lagi, Rias tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Naruto selain hembusan Nafas yang tak beraturan dan tubuh yang bergetar pelan.

"grr..." Naruto tiba-tiba mengerang.

"!" Rias kaget.

Karena penasaran, Rias mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini.

"!"

Mata Rias melotot bergetar begitu bertatapan mata dengan Naruto. Ia undurkan langkahnya dengan bergetar kebelakang. Menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat.

"jika kau berani mengambil alih tubuhku, aku bunuh kau, Kurama..." gumam Naruto mengerang dengan suara datar. Kepalanya masih menunduk, jadi tidak ada yang tau bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang ini.

'm-mata apa itu...'

Rias takut, ia benar-benar takut. Ia hanya dapat melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang beberapa langkah saja, selanjutnya ia tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuhnya seperti membeku.

"M-monster.." ucap Rias ketakutan.

"Shut-Trang brak!"

Itachi menangkis tebasan pedang tiba-tiba dari Issei sekaligus melemparkan Issei menghujam kearah tempat dimana dia melesat.

"jangan halangi aku, Uchiha!" ucap Issei. Suaranya benar-benar berat seperti bukan dirinya. Tidak, itu memanglah bukan dirinya, matanya berubah menjadi hijau dan memancarkan pendar cahaya yang serupa dengan warna matanya saat ini. Mata itu memancarkan rasa benci yang sangat kentara. Kristal di Gauntletnyapun bersinar dengan terang.

Itachi menyeringai lebar, memunculkan sisi psycho-nya.

"whlurr!"

Kepala itachi berubah menjadi tengkorak terbakar yang menyeringai kejam. Tangannyapun berubah menjadi tulang tangan yang terbakar.

"jika kau macam-macam, aku akan membuatmu tak dapat bereinkarnasi dan langsung mengirimmu kedasar Neraka, kadal-sialan." Ujar Itachi dengan suara berat dan bergema diruangan itu.

"Ino!" sebut Itachi.

Ino mengangguk kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"ctak!"

Hampir seluruh bidak Naruto ditutupi oleh cahaya putih terang. Dan hampir seluruh iblis diruangan itu merasa gerah dengan hal itu.

"a-appa yang terjadi."

"a-aku tidak tau!"

"sialan, berani sekali dia mengeluarkan cahaya di tempat iblis."

Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang bersama hilangnya seluruh bidak Naruto termasuk Naruto sendiri, kecuali Itachi dalam mode flameghost-nya dan Mordred yang telah membawa pedangnya.

"peringatan ini juga berlaku untuk kalian semua termasuk para maou! Khususnya untuk Namikaze-sama! Jika kalian berani berencana membahayakan kingku, aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, walaupun itu akan menumbulkan perang, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian semua akan keneraka sebelum hari akhir!" ucap Itachi, suaranya bergema diruangan itu.

"wuf!"

Warna api dikepala itachi berubah menjadi biru lalu sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi putih. Seluruh iblis yang ada didalam sana langsung bergetar, termasuk para maou yang merasakan betapa panasnya api itu.

"Itachi-san, kau tak perlu sampai segitunya untuk mengancam mereka," ucap Mordred sweatdrop.

"tapi kan ini masih belum terlalu panas," ucap itachi kembali kemode normal.

"kau ingin membuat iblis panggang?"

Itachi memasang ekspresi berfikir. "ide bagus."

"sudahlah, jangan bercanda. Yang jelas, jika kalian mengincar Naruto-sama,"

"Jlak!"

Mordred menancapkan pedang besarnya kelantai dengan tangan kanannya. Tercipta retakan disekitar pedang itu. Kemudian dengan menyeringai kesetanan ia berkata.

"... Aku akan membunuh kalian!" ucapnya seketika muncul armor yang nampaknya amat berat ditubuhnya.

Perlahan tubuh itachi mulai terbakar kemudian menghilang, bersamaan dengan itu Tubuh mordred juga mulai diselimuti listrik merah kemudian menghilang.

"mata-ashita~ ne!"

.

.

.

Keadaan di kediaman Naruto begitu tegang. Ketika mereka baru sampai disini, dari tubuh Naruto yang pingsan tiba-tiba keluar rubah berekor 9 berwarna merah kejinggaan berukuran sebesar kucing. Menariknya, rubah itu bisa bicara. Ternyata nama rubah itu adalah Kurama.

Kurama adalah salah satu hewan surgawi yang tuhan ciptakan dari darah. Hewan surgawi sendiri merupakan sembilan hewan yang tuhan ciptakan sebagai peliharaan para malaikat sekaligus penjaga surga. Ketika di perang besar (Great War) tuhan melepaskan mereka untuk membantu para malaikat melerai pertikaian antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang berpengaruh buruk terhadap kelangsungan hidup manusia dibumi. Terjadi banyak bencana dimuka bumi akibat parahnya perang ini. Namun naasnya, bukannya menghentikannya, pihak malaikat jatuh dan iblis malah menganggap pihak surga menjadi ancaman baru sehingga mereka beraliansi untuk mengalahkan surga.

Namun, ditengah keruhnya peperangan besar itu, tiba-tiba muncul tiga naga surgawi dengan disusul dua naga surgawi lainnya. Biang bencana (666), naga tanpa batas (Ophis), dan naga impian (Great Red) yang disusul oleh dua kaisar naga, D-Draig, dan Albion memporak-porandakan perang itu. Mereka terpancing oleh besarnya akibat dari peperangan itu. Disinilah peran penting 9 hewan surgawi itu dibutuhkan. Khususnya kurama yang telah mengalahkan D-draig dan Albion seorang diri. Sedangkan hewan surgawi yang lain mengatasi ketiga naga legenda yang lain.

Setidaknya itulah yang tercantum dalam kitab suci (sori, ini fiksi, jangan dianggap serius. Khususnya untuk penganut agama yang bersangkutan.)

Lalu ketika Ino memintanya untuk berubah menjadi wujud yang lebih manusiawi, rubah itu menyanggupinya. Dan walla, sesosok gadis loli imut bersurai merah kejinggaan beriris mata merah dengan garis hitam vertikal dan bertelinga panjang berbulu layaknya telinga rubah.

Begitu ia berubah ke wujud yang lebih manusiawi, semua laki-laki yang ada disana tiba-tiba menegang. Terutama Kazuma yang mengeluarkan darah kotor dari hidungnya.

"Imutc bagetc..." ucap Kazuma bernada lebay.

"sori, bocah. Aku laki-laki."

"dong!"

Mereka semua pundung dipojokan meratapi nasib.

"padahal aku sudah mengira aku telah mendapatkan jodoh sejatiku." Ucap Itachi bernada suram.

Ketiga gadis dan satu laki-laki loli sweatdrop melihat empat laki-laki pecinta loli yang tengah bersuram ria itu.

Sementara mereka tengah mengobrol, tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto telah bangun kemudian bergegas menuju ruangan dimana mereka tengah mengobrol.

"Aniki!"

Kesuraman para pecinta loli itu sirna seketika terutama Itachi yang langsung mengulas senyum senang.

"Ya, Naruto-kun, kau sudah baikan?"

"siapkan kekkai. Ino, temani aku sparing." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi,!"

Barusaja mau menyela, Itachi harus menelan kembali ludahnya ketika Ino segera menepuk bahunya.

"Siapkan saja, Itachi-nii... Mood Naru-kun sedang buruk, dia barusaja ditolak wanita pujaannya, jangan buat dia semakin sedih. Setidaknya Naru-kun membutuhkanku sebagai palampiasannya. Tolong, ne." Bisiknya dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Ino benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto. Ia sendiri juga tengah merasakannya, ketika lelaki yang ia cintai lebih memilih memperjuangkan cinta pertamanya daripada dirinya. Ino mengerti betul kalau dirinya hanyalah cinta semu bagi Naruto, ia tidak pernah benar-benar ada didalam hatinya. Tapi, ia menolak menjadi lemah. Ia memilih untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada, tidak ada salahnya ia memperjuangkan cintanya bukan? Selagi masih ada kesempatan. Selagi dirinya masih hidup.

"siapkan saja, Ita-chan, aku juga ingin melihat kemampuan mereka berdua secara langsung." Ucap Madara yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi.

Itachi menghela nafas, kelihatannya tidak ada pilihan lain.

"lalu, dimana kalian akan melangsungkan pertarungan kalian?"

"lapangan tengah rumah-"

"jangan bercanda," ucap itachi menyela ucapan Naruto., alisnya berkedut. "sadarkah kalian dengan kemampuan kalian? Butuh lebih dari lapangan sepak bola untuk menahan sihir kalian."

"kami akan mengadu senjata kami." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Itachi.

Kembali, Itchi harus kembali menghela nafas karena kehabisan pilihan. Ia tidak bisa tidak menerima keinginan mereka berdua. Apalagi ketika keinginan mereka berdua adalah sama.

"oke, baiklah..."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Halo halo kembali lagi dengan penulis yang selalu terlambat update. Yes, akhirnya...

Terimakasih untuk para pengunjung yang mau menyempatkan mereview fanfic telatan ini wkwkwk... jujur, banyak banget ide yang aku miliki, tapi juga bingung mau nuanginnya gimana. Maklum penulis masih belum memiliki pengalaman menulis fanfic. Oke, mohon reviewnya ya, yah, setidaknya satu atau dua kata penghibur juga gak masalah hehehe, kalo bisa ya beri penulis saran atau arahan, itung-itung nambah pengalaman.

Sekali lagi terimakasih udah berkunjung...

Sumimasen...


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :** Piece of Lucifer

 **Writer and Author :** Ahmad MahMudi

 **Disclaimer :** Penulis sejujurnya bukanlah pemilik Naruto ataupun HS DxD. Apalagi game Final Fantasy, tidak mungkin aku mengclaimnya

 **CrossOver :** Naruto, High School DxD, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Tactics, etc.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Comedy, Drama, Romance, Family, Action, Weapon Art

 **Pairing :** Naruto U. x Rias G.

 **Warning :** Danger! Penulis Newcomer!

-Bab 6 The Past Memmories-

Wush! Angin segar menerpa wajah cantik Ino yang serius memandang kearah Naruto, mengibarkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Great Sword yang ia genggam erat dengan tangan kanannya siap untuk menebas sang lawan.

Narutopun begitu, wajahnya nampak santai namun dapat diketahui dari pandangannya yang begitu datar terdapat emosi yang menumpuk di pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tak dapat mengekspresikan kepiluannya. Tombak merah ditangan kanannya yang memancarkan cahaya merah darah cukup untuk mewakili perasaanya.

"Swung!"

"Ctas!"

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan kemudian telah muncul didepan Ino melakukan tusukan ke perutnya.

Ino memblock serangan Naruto mementalkannya agak sedikit kebelakang.

"Swush!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, begitu mendarat, Naruto langsung melakukan tolakan, melesat dan kembali melakukan tusukan kepada Ino.

"Ctas Ctas!"

Tusukan pertama, Tombak Naruto menuju perut Ino yang dapat diblock dengan mudah dengan nyilangkan pedangnya. Kemudian tusukan kedua, tombak Naruto menuju kearah kepala Ino yang kemudian diblock olehnya dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan pedanganya. Chance! Tombak Naruto tidak dipantulkan melainkan hanya ditahan oleh Great Sword Ino sehingga pantulan tombaknya sangat dekat dengan tubuh Ino.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Chance, Ino~"

Tusukan ketiga, tombak Naruto ditusukkannya dengan tenaga penuh kearah dada, tepatnya kearah jantung Ino.

"No no no! It's my chance, Naru-kun~"

Ucap Ino mengulas senyum.

"Tsingkk...!"

Ino memprediksi serangan Naruto dengan mengubah arah pedangnya menutupi dadanya. Namun, kali ini tangannya agak menjorok kedepan seperti akan menyerang Naruto sehingga ujung tombak Naruto hanya menggesek pedang Ino an berbelok melewati sisi kiri Ino.

Pertahanan Naruto terbuka.

"Cih! Fuck!"

Naruto mendecih tak suka ketika serangannya dengan mudahnya di prediksi oleh Ino. Dan kembali mengumpat ketika melihat Ino yang melakukan counter kearahnya.

Ino melakukan counter terhadap Naruto dengan menebaskan Great Swordnya horizontal kekiri, berniat membabat perut Naruto.

Panik, Naruto tidak dapat mengubah arah ujung tombaknya karena telah menggunakan tenaganya secara penuh dengan serangan itu tadi. Beruntung, ia dapat melakukan block dengan mengayunkan ujung tombak lainnya kebawah.

Namun, ternyata Ino tidak jadi menebasnya dan malah memutar tubuhnya kekiri melewati sisi kiri Naruto memberikan tenaga pegas terhadap Great Swordnya yang ia ayunkan diagonal dari atas ke kiri bawah hendak menebas punggung Naruto.

Mati langkah, hampir! Dengan ruang sesempit itu Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto mengayunkan tombaknya kesisi kiri tubuhnya dimana Ino tengah berputar mencoba mengcounternya.

Tak hilang akal, Ino melompat melakukan salto ditempat kearah depan sembari mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal mengikuti gerakan saltonya kembali memberikan tenaga pegas terhadap Great Swordnya.

'Gawat!'

Tentu saja Naruto panik, serangan Ino yang satu ini jelas tidak akan dapat ia bendung. Gaya pegas yang diberikan Ino tentu akan menambah tenaga desak Great Swordnya, begitupun dengan ukuran, ketajaman, dan massa pedang besar itu yang benar-benar dapat mengoyak kulit Naga Legenda dalam satu kali tebasan, ditambah dengan gaya gravitasi yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap laju Great Swordnya. Belum lagi tenaga yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemilik.

Keadaan Naruto sendiri sangatlah tidak menguntungkan. Dia dalam keadaan terbaring mati langkah tanpa ada kesempatan untuk menghindar. Tak ada pilihan lain, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tombaknya gerakkan untuk melakukan block terhadap Great Sword Ino.

Akhirnya senjata mereka beradu.

"Dangk! Brak! Cras!"

"Hwak!"

Block yang dilakukan Naruto sia-sia, dengan mudahnya Great Sword milik Ino yang memiliki daya rusak tinggi menghancurkan blocknya mengoyak pinggang kanan Naruto hingga tengah perut. Kini nampaklah luka tebasan yang begitu dalam di pinggang kanannya. Naruto menjerit tercekat menahan nafas, kesakitan oleh luka itu.

"Tap! Duak!"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, begitu kaki Ino menapak di tanah lapangan, ia dengan santainya langsung menendang kepala Naruto yang meringkuk kesakitan.

Tubuh Naruto yang penuh dengan luka terpelanting membaling melesat kearah gawang lapangan sepak bola itu.

"Tang!

...Brak!"

Kepala Naruto berbenturan sangat keras dengan mistar gawang menyebabkan tubuhnya terpelanting berbalik arah dengan balingannya tadi kemudian tubuhnya beradu dengan kekkai buatan Itachi. Tubuhnya kembali meringkuk lemas disamping kekkai.

Perlahan, Naruto mulai berdiri meskipun dengan wajah penuh rasa sakit dan darah yang membasahi tubuhnya. Energi berpendar jingga keluar dari tubuhnya bercampur dengan darahnya. Mata kirinyapun berubah, yang tadinya secerah langit tanpa awan, kini memancarkan hawa membunuh, iris merah darah dengan garis vertikal hitam. Tak lama kemudian luka dipinggangnya perlahan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tombak merah yang ia bawa pun mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan berwarna merah, tak terlalu tebal, tapi cukup untuk membuat seorang iblis tingkat menengah gemetaran.

Ino tersenyum lembut. Jika sudah begini, tidak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk menolak.

Pendar biru tua menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Ia hilangkan Great Swordnya, kemudian mengeluarkan Blade besar ditangan kanannya. Materia Blade, Nama pedang itu. Pedang yang digunakan oleh ayahnya untuk membunuh Sephiroth. Pedang ayahnya, pedang tanpa kekuatan khusus, tetapi memiliki segudang misteri.

Dari pedang itu ia mengeluarkan pedang lain yang kemudian ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto, yang emosinya tengah memuncak langsung melesat bak peluru sniper yang diluncurkan oleh seorang penembak jitu. Melakukan tebasan-tebasan super cepat dengan tombaknya.

Ino yang diserang dengan brutal tak mau mengalah, sesekali ia melakukan counter attack yang mematikan kepada Naruto.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, Naruto yang bertarung sebagai seorang penyerang menguasai jalannya pertarungan itu. Namun, jika dilihat dari banyaknya luka yang mereka peroleh, Inolah yang lebih diunggulkan. Dari brutalnya serangan Naruto ia hanya mendapat bebeberapa luka kecil ditubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto selalu mendapat luka serius dikala Ino melakukan counter terhadapnya. Meskipun begitu, regenerasi super milik Kurama benar-benar dapat mengembalikan keadaan Naruto menjadi sedia kala dalam sekejap.

...

Sementara itu, beberapa pasang mata yang tengah menonton pertarungan mereka berdua menatap kagum terhadap epic battle itu.

Suigetsu dan Kazuma mengerang frustasi.

"Apaan pertarungan itu! Ini berlebihan, aku tidak dapat melihat sama sekali jalannya pertarungan mereka berdua! Kenapa bisa secepat itu!?"

"Aku tidak akan menggoda Ino-nee lagi setelah ini."

Hal yang mereka katakan memanglah tidak berlebihan, kecepatan tebasan mereka berdua memanglah tak dapat dilihat olah orang biasa, khususnya Naruto yang terlihat seperti hewan buas yang tengah berusaha untuk mecabik mangsanya. Bahkan, Madara dan Itachi harus mengaktifkan Sharingan mereka sampai tingkat mangekyou untuk melihat pertarungan itu dengan jelas.

"Cih! Aku ingin andil dalam pertarungan itu! Tapi, aku harus menghormati mereka berdua sebagai seorang Kesatria!"

Ujar Mordred berkomentar dengan kesal. Ia terlihat benar-benar kesal. Imagenya benar-benar berubah dari sebelum-sebelumnya yang terlihat berwibawa dari semalam. Asal kalian tahu, setiap weekend Sifatnya akan menjadi wibawa, dan di hari selain itu dia akan seperti preman. Mungkin didua hari libur itu, dia santai.

Mordred yang kesal, Kazuma dan Suigetsu yang frustasi, Uchiha dan Darkness yang dalam mode "Seriusan". Mari kita lihat si pemuja Jashin.

Seringai tajam terpampang jelas dimulut pucatnya.

"Huahahahahaha! Menarik sekali! Benar-benar menarik! Darah ada dimana-mana, huahahaha! Aku suka sekali saat Ino-chan menendang kepala Naruto-sama dengan santai nan keras, huahahaah-uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"!"

Hidan panik, pita suaranya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia lari tergopoh-gopoh sempoyongan ke Dapur layaknya orang sekarat.

Seluruh eksistensi yang menyaksikan itu langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. 'Yang kayak gitu dikata raja Vampir?'mungkin begitulah yang mereka fikirkan.

"Dia bodoh."

"Dia bodoh."

"Gak waras."

"Pemuja Dewa Sesat."

"Payah."

"Sempak Hidan-san Warnanya apa ya?"

Tunggu, siapa yang nyeplos tadi? Ah sudahlah abaikan saja...

Disuatu ruangan bercorak jepang yang penerangannya hanyalah lilin-lilin yang digantung ditembok, terdapat empat orang iblis tengah duduk diatas bantal khas orang jepang dan satu iblis terbaring dihadapan mereka. Tiga diantara mereka adalah laki-laki dan satu yang lain adalah seorang wanita cantik bersurai dan beriris mata silver.

"Bagaimana perkembangan dari mereka?"

Tanya wanita itu seraya membelai pipi laki-laki yang tengah terbaring itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah laki-laki itu, dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri seperti itu, kelihatannya laki-laki itu merupakan seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"Kemampuan mereka semakin berkembang, Ibu, khususnya Naruto-kun. 'Makhluk' yang ibu tanamkan ketubuhnya kelihatannya telah menyatu dengan tubuh anak itu. Itu terbukti ketika ia tengah mengendalikan emosinya tanpa menyadari musuh yang tengah mengincarnya, saat itu makhluk itu berusaha untuk mengendalikan tubuh anak itu untuk menghindari serangan. Tapi, makhluk itu gagal, Ibu. Anak itu menolak. Ini membuktikan bahwa ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk itu."

Ujar salah satu lelaki yang rupanya adalah Lord Minato.

Wanita yang di sebut sebagai ibu oleh Lord Minato itu tersenyum kearah Minato. "Itu tidak masalah, hal itu dapat di urus setelah Sephiroth-kun telah sembuh."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum sendu kearah lelaki yang tengah terbaring itu.

"Ibu, kapan kita akan melakukan upacara pengumpulan demonic power? Semua persiapan telah selesai."

Kali ini yang bertanya adalah lelaki ber iris sama seperti wanita itu, dia adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang merupakan saudara Senju dan Namikaze.

"Iya ibu, semua persiapan sudah selesai, kami telah dapat memaksimalkan kemampuan lima keturunan dari tiga keturunan Ayah."

Nah, kalau ada Minato, tentulah ada Hashirama, seperti yang sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini, dia berkata dengan menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"kita akan melakukannya secepatnya, tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri bagaimana perkembangan monster itu."

Ujar Wanita itu menerawang keatas.

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya."

Ucap Hashirama, yang langsung diberi tatapan bertanya oleh Ibunya. "Kenapa Ibu tidak bekerja sama saja dengan Paman Rezevim untuk membangkitkan King Lucifer?"

"Aku membencinya." Ujarnya tanpa ragu.

Ketiga anaknya menatap bingung ibunya.

"Dia tidak setuju ketika aku memintanya membantuku untuk membangkitkan Sephiroth-kun. Aku tidak tahu alasan yang pasti kenapa dia tidak ingin membangkitkan adiknya sendiri. Tapi, akupun tidak setuju untuk membantunya merebut tahtanya sendiri. Jadi pada akhirnya, aku membentuk sendiri klan Lucifer cabang Senju yang merupakan garis keturunan Sephiroth-kun kemudian merencanakan kebangkitannya dengan kalian, anakku."

Ketiga anaknya itu mengangguk mengerti dengan keadaan Ibu mereka. Memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Ibu mereka memiliki konflik dengan Rezevim yang merupakan kakak dari suaminya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan ketiga saudara kalian yang lain?"

Minato mengangguk, mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Kami memiliki kabar baik, Ibu. Hizashi dan Arashi sudah mulai mau untuk menyerahkan Neji dan Gaara untuk menjadi anggota dalam upacara pembangkitan ayah. Jadi, jumlah anak yang akan menjadi peserta dalam pembangkitan itu menjadi tujuh."

Wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya, dengan ini suaminya akan kembali hidup, tidak, tepatnya akan bangkit dari tidur panjangnya dalam waktu dekat. Merubah raut mukanya menjadi penasaran, Wanita itu kembali bertanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tobirama?"

Wanita itu begitu penasaran dengan anak yang satu itu, selama ia hidup anak itu adalah yang paling keras kepala. Yah, dia tidak menyalahkannya, salahkan dirinya yang menyuruh Minato untuk melakukan hal di luar batas itu yang menyebabkan Tobirama begitu membencinya meskipun dirinya tidak pernah mengutarakannya.

Minato menghela nafas lelah. "Nii-sama masih saja menolak, Ibu."

Ujar Minato menundukkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya agak kesamping meringis. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas tindakan yang ia lakukan dulu kepada kakaknya, tidak, tapi kepada calon istri kakaknya yang satu itu. Mungkin apabila dirinya tidak melakukan itu, kakaknya masih berkumpul dengan dengan mereka hingga saat ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dulu selain dorongan dari ibunya, ia melakukan itu karena cinta dan nafsu yang berlebihan kepada calon istri kakaknya.

Melihat lagak anaknya yang terlihat sedih, wanita itu tersenyum sendu.

.

Dulu, Tobirama adalah anak yang begitu penurut, patuh, dan tegas. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak memiliki keterampilan dalam menggunakan sihir meskipun dirinya begitu ahli dalam menggunakan bermacam senjata. Tak ada yang meragukannya dalam menggunakan katana, sama halnya dengan ayahnya, Sephiroth, ia adalah monster katana. Bahkan banyak orang menganggap ia adalah reinkarnasi Sephiroth yang dianggap telah tiada oleh hampir semua orang.

Kaguya, nama wanita itu merupakan ibunya. Kaguya sangat mencintai anaknya yang satu itu sama besarnya dengan suaminya. Selain sifat dan kemampuan mereka yang hampir sama, rupa merekapun hampir sama. Ia hampir tidak bisa membedakan mereka berdua, kecuali warna mata dan potongan rambut mereka berbeda. Hal itulah yang membuat Kaguya tidak dapat menghalau rasa cintanya kepada Tobirama. Kaguya bahkan memiliki nafsu tersembunyi kepada anaknya sendiri. Tapi ia menahannya karena ia sadar, ia adalah ibunya. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun nafsu iblis tiada bandingannya.

Suatu ketika, anaknya itu telah menemukan cintanya. Seorang manusia biasa, seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam legam berasal dari daratan timur tengah yang bahkan dapat di bandingkan dengan kecantikan permaisuri Lucifer. Sejak adanya gadis itu, anaknya mulai sering datang kedunia atas untuk menemuinya, meskipun masih patuh terhadapnya. Cemburu, Kaguya cemburu terhadap anaknya sendiri. Ia cemburu kepada gadis itu.

Ia yang terbakar api cemburu memerintahkan Minato yang notabenenya adalah Iblis tertampan ketika itu untuk mendekati dan merebut gadis itu dari Tobirama.

Minato yang sudah beberapa kali melihat gadis itu menerima perintah itu dengan senang hati. Benar, ia juga benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu, jatuh cinta dengan gadis idaman kakaknya. Ia tahu benar hal yang ia hendak lakukan adalah salah. Tapi karena dibutakan dengan cinta, ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Peduli setan dengan konsekuensi yang akan muncul. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada kakaknya pada saat itu. Begitulah seorang iblis, EGOIS.

5 hari sebelum pernikahan kakaknya, Minato mulai mendekati calon kakak iparnya. Tobirama, tentu senang melihat adiknya terlihat akrab dengan calon kakak iparnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau adiknya memilki maksud tersembunyi ataupun rasa terhadap gadis itu, yang ia tahu, adiknya yang satu itu adalah yang paling baik dan jujur diantara saudaranya yang lain, ia tidak ingin berfikir macam-macam terhadapnya, positif thinking katanya.

Tepat pagi hari, sebelum pernikahan mereka, Tobirama mencoba menjenguk calon istrinya, penasaran karena beberapa hari itu ia dan gadis itu jarang bertemu sebab dirinya yang semakin sering mendapat misi dari ibunya, ia akan menanyakan keadaannya. Senyum terpatri jelas di mulutnya, ia benar-benar rindu dengan gadis itu, padahal Cuma 5 hari, namanya saja cinta pertama. Ia pegang erat-erat cincin yang akan ia gunakan nanti di upacara pernikahannya dengan si gadis. Cincin permata berwarna biru langit yang melambangkan betapa cerahnya cinta yang ia miliki.

Senyumnya semakin merekah ketika ia telah sampai didepan pintu kamar gadis itu. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan pelan berharap cemas agar tidak mengganggu tidur gadis idamannya.

Tobirama terdiam melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

"Klinting..."

Cincin yang ia pegang erat jatuh, kehilangan pegangan hangat tangan sang pemilik. Senyumnya perlahan memudar seiring naiknya tekanan energi yang secara sepontan ia keluarkan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mari kita tilik,

Dengan mata kepala Tobirama sendiri, ia melihat calon istrinya dan seorang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Minato, adiknya sendiri tengah tertidur diatas ranjang tanpa ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Cairan putih berada disekujur tubuh wanita itu, khususnya dari lubang kemaluan calon istrinya yang mengalirkan cairan putih, calon istrinya memeluk tubuh Minato dari samping dengan senyum senang dimulutnya. Dari hal itu saja Tobirama dapat mengerti dengan jelas apa yang telah mereka berdua perbuat. Dan lagi, dari yang ia lihat, mereka bukan kali ini saja melakukannya, itu terbukti dari cairan putih yang tanpa bercak darah sedikitpun, serta tidak adanya efek traumatis dari calon istrinya.

Tidak menyangka? Itu benar ia tidak menyangka Minato yang ia anggap sebagai saudara terbaik akan melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Sakit? Tentu saja, katakan padanya siapa yang tidak sakit hati ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri calon istri, yang selangkah lagi akan menjadi istrinya ternyata telah melakukan persetubuhan dengan orang lain. Marah? Jangan ditanya, bahkan dalam hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa semarah ini. Bahkan dulu ketika ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri kepala ayahnya dipenggal oleh Cloud, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa. Beginikah kejamnya cinta? Beginikah rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan cinta? Ternyata anggapannya dulu tentang cinta itu menjijikkan benar-benar terbukti.

Sebenarnya, Minato masih tengah bangun ketika Tobirama berada di pintu. Tapi ia berpura-pura tidur untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya dengan naiknya tekanan energinya. Ia cukup terkejut, baru kali ini kakaknya mengeluarkan tekanan energi sepekat ini. Tobirama yang ia tahu adalah seorang yang patuh terhadap ibunya, hampir tidak pernah menampakkan energinya, dan membunuh berdarah dingin tanpa menggunakan demonic power sedikitpun.

Tobirama menghela nafas kemudian kembali dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan supaya kedua pasangan itu tidak bangun.

.

"Ctang! Ctang! Ctang...!"

Ino menangkis seluruh tebasan Tombak berkecepatan gila Naruto. Meski begitu, energi yang terciprat dari tangkisannya tetap memberi efek lecet pada tubuhnya. Bahkan pada pakaiannya sudah terdapat banyak sekali lubang bekas sayatan, menampakkan kulitnya yang putih bersih dan mulus.

Keadaan Narutopun tidak lebih baik dari Ino. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka tebasan yang secara cepat beregenerasi meski tidak secepat yang pertama tadi. Hampir seluruh energi sihirnya telah ia gunakan. Setiap ia beregenerasi cepat, kepalanya selalu pening karena efek samping cepatnya ia beregenerasi. Inilah kemampuan khusus dari sembilan hewan surgawi, dapat mempercepat regenerasi secara abnormal dengan mengorbankan cadangan energi inangnya plus miliknya sendiri untuk mempercepatnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Ino langsung melesat kearah Naruto kemudian melakukan sabetan vertikal beruntun keatas dengan kedua blade ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Trang! Cras!"

"Swush!"

Sabetan pertama, Ino menggunakannya untuk membreak block yang dilakukan Naruto. Dan dengan waktu yang tepat, ia melakukan sabetan kedua menebas tubuh Naruto melemparkannya keatas dengan luka parah diperutnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Regenerasi abnormal kembali terjadi pada tubuh Naruto.

"Crsing!"

Ino kembali menggabungkan pedangnya ke pedang ditangan kanannya. Lalu melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto kemudian kembali melakukan tebasan.

"Ctang!"

Naruto kembali memblock tebasan itu, tetapi ia malah semakin terlempar keatas. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan dewi atau malaikatmu Ino? Serangan berbasic manusiamu tidak akan pernah dapat melukaiku."

Ujar Naruto menyeringai tajam. Bohong, jelas sekali itu bohong padahal ia tahu betul cepat atau lambat ia akan kalah. Terbukti ketika secara perlahan ia mulai lemas kehilangan banyak energi sihir.

"Swung! Swung!"

"Kau tidak perlu membohongiku Naru-kun. Kau yang dalam keadaan tidak tenang adalah musuh yang mudah untukku."

Ujar Ino seraya membalingkan Materia Bladenya diatas kepalanya. Dari dalam Materia Blade, keluar pendar biru tua ketika Ino membalingkan bladenya.

"Swush! Trangggggg!"

Materia Blade Ino yang berpendar Biru tua beradu dengan tombak Gae Bolg Naruto yang berpendar Merah.

"Limit"

Gumam Ino.

"Crangg!"

Ketika kedua senjata itu tengah beradu, tiba-tiba Materia blade kembali mengeluarkan enam pedang lain memencar mengelilingi Naruto. Satu diatas dan enam disekelilinginya.

"Ctang!"

Naruto menangkis serangan Ino yang melesat dari atas. Menyeringai karena dapat menggagalkannya.

"Jras!"

Ino berpindah pedang lain kemudian kembali melesat kearah Naruto dan kembali menebaskannya. Naruto tidak dapat memprediksinya. Terkena tebasan dari belakang.

"Jrash!"

Kembali Ino melakukan hal yang sama, melesat kepedang lain kemudian menebaskannya dengan cepat ke tubuh Naruto.

"Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash!"

Ia melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali dari segala arah menggunakan seluruh bladenya.

Sekarang setiap blade Ino kembali ketempat semula mengelilingi Naruto. Tetapi pada setiap pedang itu, ada bayangan milik ino.

"Jrash! Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash!"

Keenam bayangan Ino dengan beruntun kembali melesat kearah Naruto menebasnya dan menciptakan luka fatal padanya.

"Jrash!"

Ino melakukan Finishing dari atas bak sambaran petir berpendar biru pekat.

"Jeb Jeb Jeb..."

Keenam pedang Ino menancap ditanah membentuk lingkaran.

"Dup, Tap!"

Menapak ditanah tepat ditengah lingkaran pedangnya kemudian menangkap pedang terakhir dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kondisi Naruto. "Jika saja kau dalam keadaan tenang, Naru-kun, aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mode manusiaku. Tapi kau yang sekarang ini adalah Naru-kun yang lemah. Ketenangan adalah yang paling berbahaya darimu. Dan ketidak tenangan merupakan kelemahan bagimu."

Ujar Ino. Rambut pirangnya berkibar dengan indah diterpa angin malam dengan bulan purnama yang sudah condong disebelah barat. Kulitnya terlihat bersinar terkena sinar rembulan itu. Sesosok dewi telah menunjukkan bagaimana indahnya dirinya ketika malam. Putri dewi Venus, menunjukkan keagungan seorang dewi.

Naruto yang masih mengambang diudara perlahan menjaga jarak dengan Ino dengaan posisi berdiri. Efek regenerasi masih berfungsi padanya, meskipun sangatlah lambat. Pendar merah pada tombaknya mulai menebal. Tidak jelas apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Yang jelas itu sangatlah berbahaya.

Aura merah dari sekitar lapangan itu tersedot oleh tombak milik Naruto berkonsentrasi pada senjata itu. Naruto mulai memposisikan tombaknya seperti akan melemparkannya kearah Ino. Mata kirinya menatap nyalang kearah Ino sebagai targetnya.

Sementara itu, Ino hanya mengulas senyum saja ketika tahu dirinya akan menjadi target serangan mematikan Naruto kali ini.

"Gae Bolg, tombak gila dengan kutukan mematikan yang benar-benar mengerikan. Tombakku, yang dengan mudahnya mengoyak tameng milik paman Ares. Tombak yang pernah membuat seluruh daratan Irlandia dilanda ketakutan. Tombak yang bahkan lebih berbahaya dari petir Zeus. Mengabaikan seluruh pertahanan berbasis sihir, tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan untuk menahan serangannya kali ini. Ditambah kekuatan Kurama yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan dua kaisar naga sendirian. Dibidik dengan kemungkinan keakuratannya 99.99%, Ini benar-benar serangan pembunuh. Jika aku menghindar, itu hanya akan memudahkannya mengoyakku. Cara paling tepat untuk menghadapinya adalah menahannya langsung atau melakukan serangan dengan kekuatan yang sama terhadapnya."

Ucapnya seraya menyatukan kembali bladenya. Kemudian ia arahkan Bladenya kearah Naruto.

"Crang!"

Muncul kembali 6 blade-blade lain dari Materia Blade. Keenam pedang itu berputar dengan cepat didepan Ino, atau lebih tepatnya didepan Materia Blade yang diarahkan oleh Ino ke Naruto.

...

Itachi membelalakan matanya melihat tombak merah milik Naruto yang memancarkan pendar merah berbahaya. "gawat!"

Ucap Itachi panik.

Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju kepada manusia api itu.

"Gaebolg! Tombak gila yang dapat menembus prisai dewa Ares. Seperti yang dikatakan Ino-chan, keakuratan bidikan tombak ini hampir 100% dan akan menjadi 100% apabila target malah berpindah tempat. Cukup tajam untuk meratakan satu kota apabila yang menggunakan senjata itu Naruto-sama. Ashu! Bahkan Claurusku tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan senjata itu."

Ujar Mordred menggertakkan giginya. Dia merasa jengkel saat menyatakan ada senjata lain yang lebih berbahaya dari pedangnya.

"Tapi bukankan Ino-nee menggunakan prisai?"

Tanya Kazuma bingung, menurutnya prisai yang dikeluarkan oleh Ino terlihat sangat kuat.

"Prisai itu memang kuat. Tapi sangat belum cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan ini. Belum lagi energi sihir Ino-chan yang sudah hampir kering. Jelas, serangan ini akan mengoyak pertahanan itu dengan sekali lewat!"

...

"Slash! Srak! Jlakk!"

Dalam sekejap Gaebolg menembus prisai dan tubuh Ino kemudian menancap ditanah menghilang meninggalkan pendar merah yang perlahan memudar.

"Bruk"

"ikh!"

Ino meringis kesakitan, tersungkur kesamping meringkuk dengan dada kanan yang telah berlubang mengeluarkan darah. Beruntung prisainya dapat sedikit membelokkan tombak itu sehingga tidak langsung mengenai jantung. Tapi tetap saja, paru-paru merupakan organ vital yang dimiliki oleh makhluk hidup. Ia meringis kesakitan, dari sela-sela giginya keluar darah segar. Tidak dapat menahan sakit, air mata merembes dari indra pengelihatannya. "itai, akh, s-sulit bernapas... itai..."

Rintihnya pilu menahan sakit, tangan kirinya meremas dada kanannya agar rasa sakit yang ia alami berkurang. Sulit bernafas meski berusaha, sulit bergerak meski meronta, sulit melihat meski berupaya. Bayangkan saja paru-parumu tertusuk tombak, pernafasan akan terganggu, kinerja jantung akan menurun menyebabkan otot akan sulit berfungsi, termasuk penglihatan akan memudar. Lalu kepalamu akan pusing karena darah yang terus berkurang sedangkan jantung malah memompa dengan kencang

Ironi, Ino yang notabenenya merupakan pemilik asli tombak Gaebolg malah mengalami situasi kritis karena senjata itu sendiri, belum lagi yang melukainya adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Dari sudut pengelihatan Ino yang mulai memudar, dia melihat sayup-sayup laki-laki pirang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, orang yang ia cintai tengah lari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang entah seperti apa, yang jelas Naruto tengah panik saat ini. Bibir ranum Ino mengulas senyum tipis dikala melihat Naruto. Menurutnya mendapat perhatian dari orang terkasihnya merupakan obat paling mujarab. Meski tidak mendapat cinta, dia mengharap suatu perhatian dari orang yang ia cinta, meski tak mendapat cinta, ia akan terus mencintainya, meski tak mendapat cinta, dirinya akan terus menemani Naruto yang sangat ia cinta. Walau Naruto terus dibohongi oleh cinta Naruto sendiri, Ino akan menjadi backup untuknya. Obat sakit hati, cinta semu, pelampiasan, memang seperti itulah peran Ino selama ini. Tapi apakah ia menolak, tidak, malah sebaliknya, ia malah senang. Ironi, cinta membutakannya.

Perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"N-Naru, O-oyasumi-nasai.."

Ucapnya terbata sesaat sebelum menutup matanya.

"Plup"

Ino kaget, ia merasa bibirnya tengah dikulum oleh seseorang. Ia merasakan energi mengalir dari bibir orang itu masuk ke tubuhnya. Pertanda orang itu tengah berupaya untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Srak!"

Ia terpaksa harus langsung membuka matanya ketika bajunya yang sudah banyak sayatan dirobek secara paksa.

Pipinya bersemu, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang menciumnya dan merobek bajunya ternyata adalah Naruto, ditambah dirinya dan Naruto dalam posisi intim, keduanya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Mungkin ia tidak akan malu kalau Naruto melakukan hal itu di tempat yang sepi. Tapi saat ini, mereka yang seperti itu, dilihat oleh Itachi dan yang lain. Siapa coba yang nggak malu melakukan hal itu ditempat umum?

Naruto malah mengulum bibir Ino dengan lebih ganas. Meremas dada kanan Ino yang terluka oleh tombaknya.

"Akh! Ukh!"

Desah Ino tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang diberikan Naruto.

Dari sisi Naruto, ia tidak asal mencumbu dan meremas dada wanita itu. selain karena hasrat sexnya terhadap Ino, ia mencumbu Ino dengan keras seraya mengalirkan energi penyembuh kepada wanitanya, selain itu, ia meremas dada kanan Ino dengan keras juga tidak asal. Itu dengan tujuan agar penyembuhan pada dada Ino menjadi lancar dan cepat menyebar keseluruh bagian payudara kanan Ino.

Tapi tetap saja, dimata orang, mereka tengah melakukan hal tabu.

Naruto menyeringai dalam cumbunya. Ia semakin melahap bibir Ino ketika luka di payudara Ino telah sembuh secara sempurna.

Ino melotot karena tidak siap dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Tubuhnya mulai melemas karena efek penyembuhan tadi. Ia mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Naruto tetapi tak lama kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Good night, My Angel."

Ucap Naruto menyudahi ciuman panasnya dan mengelus kening malaikat manisnya. Naruto tersenym pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak pernah sepanik itu dalam hidupnya. Ia mencumbu Ino seakan itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan hal itu. Jika saja orang yang ia cintai adalah Ino, Naruto yakin, dirinya telah bahagia sejak dulu.

"Eheheh.."

Ia terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri, pada nasibnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Sebut Itachi mengacaukan lamunan Naruto.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino-chan?"

Tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja, Aniki. Mordred, tolong bawa Ino ke kamarnya, ia perlu istira~"

"Grep,"

Itachi langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba hampir ambruk.

"Kau juga membutuhkan istirahat, Naruto-kun..."

Ujar Itachi. "Lalu... inikah yang kau sebut dengan sekedar mengadu pedang?"

Lanjutnya memasang wajah jengkel penuh perempatan tak bertanggung jawab di dahinya. Alisnya berkedut dengan kelakuan si kuning tai itu.

Naruto nyengir dan memamerkan wajah tanpa dosanya. "gomen Aniki hehehehe..."

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Hey!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar intrupsi dari arah dapur. Dan walla, pemuja Jashin telah kembali dengan pita suaranya yang sudah baikan. Seluruh direksi langsung diarahkan kearahnya.

"Yang digendong Mordred-chan tadi Ino-chan kan? Waw, penampilannya lebih bohay dari biasanya. Jashin-sama pasti suka dengan penampilannya."

"Klotak!"

Kepala Hidan langsung benjol terkena batu lemparan Naruto. Kelihatannya Naruto tidak terima dengan ucapan Hidan. Alisnya saja berkedut.

"Katakan pada dewa mesummu itu, 'Mati sana!'"

Semua yang ada di tempat itu langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Oiya, Hidan, tolong kau bereskan tempat ini ya..."

Ucap Itachi seraya mulai berjalan dengan menggendong Naruto.

"Oke"

Balas Hidan dengan semangat. "Siapa yang akan membantuku?"

"Karena kau tidak menonton pertandingan sampai selesai, kau akan membereskan ini sendirian."

"Oke!"

Balas Hidan tanpa basa-basi.

Lalu ketika Itachi dkk telah pergi dari sana, Hidan berkeringat dingin.

"Eh tunggu, yang benar saja, sendiri? Membereskan lapangan sepak bola yang porak poranda sendirian? WOI ITACHI! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"WOY!"

"Woi ITACHI!"

"WOY!"

"KAAAMFREEEET!"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Oke-oke, halooooo, minna! Kembali lagi dengan fanfic telatan oleh penulis yang sering telat :v

Baiklah, untuk Fanfic ini, penulis mencoba untuk merubah gaya penulisan. Entah enak dibaca atau malah lebih parah :v. Lalu, bener gak, kalo perkembangan fanfict ini terlalu lambat? Seenggaknya itu yang penulis temuin. Tolong beritahu, pembaca lebih suka konflictnya atau lebih suka romancenya atau malah actionnya. Penulis akan terus melakukan perbaikan, tapi telat hehehehe... kemudian, mungkin penulis akan membuat jalan cerita sendiri fanfict ini tanpa mengikuti jalan cerita HS DxD, karena jujur saja, penulis tidak pernah membaca novel yang bersangkutan ataupun versi animenya. Jujur saja, penulis kurang suka dengan HS DxD, alasannya simpel, Harem... entah kenapa penulis kasihan ama cewe-cewe yang di anime genre harem. Penulis selalu menggunakan sudut pandang cewe ketika nonton anime genre romance, padahal cowo... aneh bukan? Oke, jangan lupa review ya, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya... oiya terimakasih loh pada reviewer, terutama bagi yang memberi kritik dan saran. Oke, terimakasih telah membaca...

Sumimasen...


End file.
